


Tell Me Something That Will Change Me

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with the tragic similarities between himself and Erin Strauss, Aaron finds himself unable to keep his heart hard to her. But how will the team react to their relationship? Sequel to "Tell Me Something That Will Save Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron had been disturbed by Penelope's outburst in the conference room. He knew about the friendship Penelope and Erin had formed, Dave had made certain to tell him of that. He had just neglected to tell him how deeply Penelope cared for her friend. This sort of tension in the team would never do, and he was glad when Dave decided to drive Seaver to the airfield.

As usual, he arrived at the jet first and helped the attendant put his things in the baggage area. He took a seat and set out the files for the case they were on. Morgan and Reid came next and Morgan sat across from him while Reid claimed the couch. Last to appear were Rossi and Seaver, and he looked more relaxed than he had been. Aaron took this as s good sign.

"So, I never asked. How far along is my Baby Girl?"

"The ER doctor put her at about two months along. We'll have our first appointment sometime next week."

"And what do you want it to be?" Morgan asked.

"Healthy would be the best thing for her to be," Dave replied, smiling slightly.

"I always figured you'd want a girl," Aaron said as he settled back in his seat and opened the file. "You know, there's something about this case that seems familiar. All right, what do we think so far?" He, Morgan, and Rossi, talked about the case for a few moments, getting nowhere. Morgan turned to stare out the window and Aaron knew this was his chance to get answers from his friend. "Penny for your thoughts, old man," he said as he looked up from the file.

"I want to know what Penelope is doing for Erin. It has to be tied to Wyoming in some way," he replied.

"Cases have a way of haunting us, especially the rough ones. I can only imagine what Erin went through, hoping to save the child and then having him killed before her eyes."

"You have no idea." Aaron was bothered by Dave's mirthless laugh, and began to wonder what else had happened in Wyoming. Penelope interrupted his train of thought, though, with new information on the case at hand, and he took notes as she spoke. He watched Dave ask for Morgan's headphones to talk with his wife privately.

He paid no attention to what Rossi was saying until he heard: "But still, the baby could be – " Looking up at Dave, he saw that his friend's face had become quite pale. "Fuck," he said lowly, before coughing.

"Is everything all right with Penelope and the baby?" Morgan asked, reaching out to touch Dave's arm.

"Yes." Dave replied far too quickly, seeming relieved Morgan had gone there. Aaron looked at him, knowing there was more to it than what he was saying, though he chose not to comment.

Once they'd landed, Aaron sent Morgan and Rossi to the coroner's office while they set up at the police station. Aaron could feel Seaver's eyes on him the entire time they set up the timeline. "What?" he finally asked.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"You just need to realize that Penelope strives to see the good in everyone and is fiercely loyal to those she deems worthy. Somehow, Strauss has been welcomed into her inner circle and you need to accept that." She nodded and went back to work, seeming a little more contented.

Morgan and Dave joined them a few hours later with the new information they had received at the coroner's office. It put them no closer to catching the unsub, though, and finally, Aaron sent them to their hotel for the night. He had been preoccupied all day about this business between Rossi, Strauss, and Penelope, and needed to know more.

After he'd set his bag down in his room, he went across the hall to Rossi's room, knocking on the door. "What can I do for you, Hotch?" he asked as he opened the door.

"I need to know what's going on between you, Strauss, and Penelope. Is this going to affect the team in any way?" He brushed past Rossi into the room, sitting heavily in one of the chairs.

"I can't tell you much, if anything."

Aaron sighed, fixing his gaze on Dave. "David, don't use that bullshit line on me. As your direct supervisor, I demand to know what is going on here."

As Dave filled him in on Erin's husband's suicide, Aaron tried to figure out what he was hiding. "Our anniversary is always going to suck for Erin, a constant reminder of how her own husband left her in the worst way imaginable."

Aaron felt his eyes narrow as he pressed on for the truth. "And that has absolutely nothing to do with Penelope's display earlier. I can't have there being tension in the team like this. Why did she get so defensive of Strauss?" It hit him like a ton of bricks, suddenly knowing the truth no one was willing to speak. "She had your baby, didn't she? That's why there's been such animosity there."

Dave nodded. "Yeah. Now she wants to find the girl. That's who Penny's looking for. I knew that would make me tense. I mean, there's a little Rossi running around out there."

Aaron hated being right in this situation. "She never told you about the child?"

"No. I was using protection, but obviously, it failed. Erik would never have accepted another man's child."

"Life's a bitch," Aaron said dryly, suddenly wanting a stiff drink.

"And then you die. At least we have the start of a working profile." Dave let out an obviously fake yawn, but Hotch was willing to accept the lie. He had a lot to think about in regards to their Section Chief. "I'll see you when we regroup in the morning."

He nodded as he stood, going over to the door. His heart hurt over the thought of Erin losing her husband that way and suddenly, he felt overwhelmed by the urge to know who had found Erik's body. "Who found the body?" he asked hoarsely.

"Erin had the misfortune of discovering Erik."

The truth cut him to the bone. Erin had experienced the same sorrow he had. "No one should ever have to find their beloved like that."

"No, they shouldn't," Dave agreed and Aaron left. He trudged back to his room, his heart growing heavier with every step.

He threw the deadbolt and collapsed on the bed. "A life of quiet desperation. No wonder Penelope was so protective of her," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt and took off his tie. "Would anyone send her flowers? Jessica got so many after Haley died. She deserves something beautiful to brighten the gloom hanging over her."

Pulling out his iPhone, he looked up online florists and settled with FTD, flipping through their catalogue. As he looked at the selection, he wished he could shop a local flower market and make his own bouquet. Finally, he settled on an elegant white rose and orchid arrangement. In the message box, he typed _I am so sorry_ , choosing not to sign the card. He wanted Erin to accept the flowers, not to think it was some sort of cruel joke.

Aaron shucked off his pants and crawled beneath the covers. Sleep was a long time coming that evening as memories of Haley came bubbling up to the surface. It had been pure torture to find her as Foyet had left her. His thoughts turned to Erin and he wondered how she was holding up. To see your beloved lifeless, surrounded by blood, gone forever, was heartbreaking. He had barely been able to get through the sorrow with the support of his friends and family. Besides Penelope, who did Erin have?

A small voice in the back of his head whispered _No one_ , and he shivered a little at that thought. Erin could use a good friend or two, but who would step up to fill that role? And he knew with sudden clarity that he would be the one to do so. Subtly, he'd lead his team to be nicer to her, to repay every hurt she offered with kindness.

He slipped into an uneasy sleep, wondering if the idea he'd come up with would do any good, or if Erin would even accept the kindness they, he, offered.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave had been right, he should have signed the card with something, as someone, so she wouldn't worry. That was the last things she needed at the moment. He'd managed to deflect Dave with the good news of JJ's return and as he sat back in his chair, he wondered how he might show his own appreciation.

Aaron began a dozen thank you letters to Erin, but each one felt more trite than the last. Sighing, he gave up and went back to his paperwork. As the weeks passed, he sent Erin two more bouquets of flowers, either putting 'A friend' or Penelope's name on the card. It was both the least and the most he could do for her at the moment.

When Dave and Penelope returned from her appointment on Friday, he could tell they'd gotten wonderful news by the way she kissed his cheek in front of the entire bullpen. Aaron stepped out of his office and came up behind Dave. "So, you got good news today?"

The other man turned, a huge grin on his face. "We're having a girl. Irene."

Taking a deep breath, Aaron asked, "Could I come to supper, too? Jessica's taking Jack to her boyfriend's softball game, so there's going to be no one home."

Anxiously he waited for Dave's answer to a question he had no idea why he'd asked. Finally, the man answered. "Sure. Bring a bottle of wine with you, we're celebrating, after all. The more, the merrier, right?"

Aaron let out the breath he'd been holding as he smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Dave. Just knock on my door before you leave, so I know when to go, too." He went back into his office and shut the door, leaning against it and shaking his head. This was madness, and yet he wanted the excuse to spend time with Er-Strauss.

He watched the clock all morning, getting nothing accomplished. During his lunch break, he went to the nearest liquor store and picked up a bottle of red wine and one of sparkling grape juice for the evening ahead. Then he spent the rest of the day brooding about how stupid he'd been to horn in on something like this. _Seriously, Hotchner, she's just lost her husband. She's not going to be the most open of people at the moment and you want to…_ He stopped that line of thought right quick and tried to focus on the file in front of him.

Finally, he heard Dave knock on his door at five to five. He sprang up, adjusting his tie and jacket as he went to answer the door, turning the lights off as he opened it. "We'll most likely be ten minutes behind you and we have to fix supper when we get home."

"All right. When I get there, I get there," Aaron replied. He left the bullpen, feeling Dave's eyes on him, as if he knew there was something more to his request than not wanting to be alone for supper. He drove out to Dave's place at a sedate speed, expecting them to be right behind him.

Erin's green Mercedes was in the drive when he pulled in and he parked next to her. Taking hold of the bottles he'd bought, he went up to the front door and rang the bell. He turned to look at the trees as he waited, peace settling over his soul at the sight.

"Just a minute," he heard through the door as the locks turned. It was Erin's voice, and he was suddenly nervous. She opened the door. "Oh. Hello, Agent Hotchner." There was a stiff formality to her voice and he wondered if this had been such a good idea after all.

"May I come in?" he asked somewhat gruffly.

"Of course. I just wasn't expecting you." He watched her swipe at her cheeks as he went inside and she noticed his scrutiny. "I'm cutting onions in the kitchen. I thought I'd get supper started for Penny, before they got home."

"I'll help." His quick reply must have pleased her, since she gave him a small smile.

"Follow me, then." She led him to the kitchen and he set the bottles on the counter. There were no onions out, but he chose not to say anything, not wanting to embarrass her.

Erin put him to work measuring and stirring for her as she chopped up vegetables and meat for the dish she was creating. Once it was in the oven, he leaned against the counter and looked at her. "I was sorry to hear about your husband's passing."

She returned his gaze steadily and he watched her eyes well up, tears threatening to fall at any moment. "Thank you, Aaron."

"Do you have anyone staying with you, to help you through this?"

"No. At least you still have Jack with you. All my children are off at college, and it makes an empty house seem emptier. When I was here, I could focus on taking care of them, but now, the ghosts of my past keep creeping up on me."

"And all the secret sorrows you buried keep bubbling to the surface. Like if I had been quicker, smarter, better…"

"I could have saved him."

"Yes," he breathed out, feeling his own eyes prickle with tears. She reached out and touched his hand and he clasped it, squeezing tightly.

"You're the only person I know who truly understands," she whispered, looking away from him. His heart strangely ached and he took a step towards her, only to be interrupted by the door opening. They sprang apart quickly, moving to opposite ends of the counter.

"Hey guys, we're home. You didn't have to start supper, we would have done that when we got here," Rossi said.

Erin turned to look at them. "It was nothing. Aaron has been a tremendous help to me. Why don't we go set the table, Penelope, and you can tell me more about your appointment. The men can handle finishing supper up."

Once more, Aaron could feel Dave's eyes on him, scrutinizing him, as he opened the oven and checked on the casserole. Finally, he could take it no longer. "What?"

"She's just lost her husband."

"I know that, Dave. But sometimes you need to talk to someone who knows what it's like. Death is very different than divorce."

His friend nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Uncork the wine and grape juice. There's only about ten minutes left on the food and then we can eat." He was grateful when Dave left the room moments later so he could get control of spinning emotions. He'd not been that emotionally intimate in some time and it felt weird to think that it had been Erin he'd connected with.

The timer went off and Erin bustled back into the room. "Would you grab me some potholders? They're in the drawer right behind you, Aaron."

"Sure." He pulled out two and handed them to her. As their hands touched, he felt a little spark of electricity.

"Sorry. I build up static in this house like you wouldn't believe," she said softly, letting her hands hover near his. The tension began to build up once more, only to be broken by Penelope coming into the kitchen. She smiled at them and Aaron recognized that grin. She, too, seemed to be reading something more into his friendly concern. And that's all it was. Friendly. He ignored the rapid beating of his heart which belied his assertions.

"I thought I heard the timer go off. Do you need any help in here?" she asked, joining them at the counter.

"No, I think we have a handle on everything in here. Don't we, Aaron?"

Her voice was soft as she said his name and he felt a small smiled creep across his lips. "Yes, we do, Erin." She looked at him, blushing slightly. "I'll get the door for you while you carry the casserole out." She nodded and opened the oven, pulling the dish out. He turned the oven off and then held open the kitchen door for her.

"Don't let her catch you staring, Boss Man," Penelope whispered in his ear as she brushed past him. "She might not be ready for the promise in your eyes."

Aaron could only look at her for a moment. "Maybe it's time you became a profiler," he said lowly as he entered the dining room. Penelope just smiled enigmatically at him, as if she knew exactly what the future held.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron had known something was up the moment Dave had confirmed it would be an adults only meal. Ever since their party, it had become obvious the entire team was up to something. Even Sam had a hand in it, whatever it was. Sighing, he sat back in his chair, staring out over the bullpen without really seeing anything.

As he let his mind wander, inevitably his thoughts turned to Erin. Their tenderness to each other had been something he'd never expected. To see her open, vulnerable, just complicated everything he felt about her. His day was spent doing nothing, his concentration shot as he thought over everything they'd gone through lately.

Finally, he left for the day, only to notice Erin's green Mercedes behind him. "So, this is the game they're playing," he said under his breath as he turned down Rossi's street. Pulling in the driveway, he parked and went up to the door, needing to be there before her. Aaron knocked on the door, waiting for one of them to answer.

"Come on in, Penny's in the dining room. You can join her."

"Or I could wait for Erin. So, is it you or Penelope that's trying to fix us up here?" Dave squirmed a little under his scrutiny.

"Neither. Penelope just wants her friends to be happy. And I know you like her. You don't send flowers or make late night calls to someone you don't like." Aaron felt himself flush a little, looking for a rebuttal.

Erin was at his side before he could come up with anything. "So, tonight's a quartet," she said as she rested her hand on Aaron's arm. Instinctively, he held out his elbow and smiled a little as she set her hand in the crook, letting him lead her inside.

"We're having a catered meal tonight. Irene was acting up today, and Penelope didn't feel like cooking," Dave said as he closed the door behind them.

"That will be fine, David," Erin replied. When they entered the dining room, it became clearer what Penelope's agenda was, as the leaves had been removed from the dining room table, leaving them to eat in close proximity to each other.

They sighed at the same time, and Aaron glanced at her, seeing the small shake of her head. He shrugged and she smiled up at him. Her eyes were blue, like Haley's, and he felt himself pulled by something in them. Breaking eye contact, he held out a chair for her as Rossi held out Penelope's chair for her.

Dave took off the coverings on the food and set them aside. "Are you getting enough rest, Penelope?"

"Yeah, I've been taking twenty minute naps after lunch like you suggested. That's seemed to help things out considerably. Oh, I remembered Georgia's address. Remind me to give it to you before you leave." Out of the corner of his eye, Hotch watched Erin slip her hand onto her lap, curling it into a tight fist. He slipped his own hand off the table and covered her. As she opened her fist and clasped his hand, he heard her draw in a deep breath.

"Thank you for remembering." She released his hand and took a bite of food, effectively stopping that line of conversation. He wondered if the woman in question was their child. If Penelope had found her, it would be a blessing, a ray of hope in the midst of her sorrow.

"My publicist wants me to do another talk soon. I used your pregnancy to push her off for a few months." Dave looked at Penelope, smiling slightly. "If I had known that's all it would take to get her off my back, I'd've done this years ago."

"Then you wouldn't have me."

"Good point. It was worth the wait." He reached out for her hand and she clasped it tightly, a wide smile on her face.

"I didn't realize married life would make you so saccharine, David," Erin said, smiling a little herself. Aaron chuckled and Erin leaned over to touch shoulders with him. He sucked in a breath at the brief contact, and felt a slight flush once more stain his cheeks.

The rest of the meal was spent trying not to focus on the touches they shared. Each was deliberate on his part, to see how much of a rise he could get out of Erin. But she never said anything about them, instead turning her focus to the conversation at hand, a faint blush staining her cheeks at times.

"Shall we head to the den?" Dave asked once they were finished eating. Erin nodded and Aaron helped her up, leading her towards the den. "We'll join you shortly with drinks."

Aaron nodded absently as they continued on their way. Together, they sat on the sofa and stared into the fireplace. "Have things gotten any easier in the last few days?"

"I could lie and say yes."

"I figured as much. It's so hard to put on a game face every day and pretend everything is all right." Aaron turned to look at Erin and saw that she was near tears. "But I always kept in mind some advice JJ gave me shortly after I lost Haley." Erin turned to him, gazing into his eyes.

"What would that be?" she asked tremulously.

"That one day, you'll wake up, and it will hurt less. You'll realize you're strong enough to move forward." A few tears began to fall down her cheeks and he reached up, cupping her face with his hand as he brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Erin," he said lowly, felling himself once more drawn in by her eyes.

She reached up and covered his hand with her own, leaning into him. He bent down and softly kissed her lips. He was surprised that she didn't pull away from him; instead, she brought her other hand up to his face, framing it. She continued to cry as they kissed, for he could taste the salt of her tears.

He went to pull away and Erin buried her hands in his hair, holding him close. Taking the unspoken invitation, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. She sighed slightly, and he probed her mouth with his tongue, tasting the peach cobbler on her breath. Tentatively, she touched her tongue to his and he felt himself begin to lose control of his wildly spinning emotions.

It took a moment to register Rossi's cough and they sprang apart like teenagers getting caught. Aaron tried not to focus on Erin's heaving breasts as he caught his breath. Erin stood up and went to Penelope's side, as if she were seeking sanctuary from the woman as she took the glass of wine from her hand.

Aaron stood as well. "I should go. Jack's probably waiting for me to get home." He had eyes only for Erin and she nodded slightly, biting her lip. Aaron saw her eyes were still wet with tears. "We'll talk Monday?" He felt himself smile and was rewarded with a small smile from her in return.

"Monday." As he left, he heard a nervous, girlish, giggle and chuckled himself, feeling the same way. He drove home in silence, brooding over where this left him with Erin. After that kiss, he couldn't hide from his feelings any more. Rossi was right, he did like her. But it was much too soon to be with her, Erik had only been gone for two and a half months.

Aaron pulled into his garage and sat in his car, trying to find some focus. He heard a soft tapping on his window and bought his head up from the steering wheel. Jack was standing there, a wide grin on his face. Aaron opened the door and his son threw his arms around him before Aaron could get out. "Daddy! You're home! Aunt Jessie said you'd be gone until after my bedtime. Does this mean you'll read me a bedtime story?"

"Of course, I have just the story for you." He got out and led Jack into the house, nodding to Jessica and Peter as he passed by them on their way to Jack's room. His son pulled back the covers on his bed and stared up at Aaron expectantly. He sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at Jack.

"What story are you going to tell me?"

"A brand new story. Once upon a time, there was a very sad queen who had just lost her husband. Having no one to rule the kingdom, she had to do that job herself, on top of her other duties. One day, a knight of her realm noticed her sorrow and decided to become her champion…"


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning, he woke up with a spring in his step. Though Erin hadn't called during the weekend, he knew she wouldn't go back on her word and they would talk at some point during the day. Aaron unlocked his office and set his briefcase down. Opening it, he took out the file he'd been working on over the weekend and gave it one last look. Everything seemed in order, and he moved on to the next file.

Someone knocked on his door and he looked up to see JJ standing in front of his desk. "Yes?"

"I'll be briefing everyone on the new case in about thirty five minutes. Before that, Strauss would like to see you in her office."

His heart beat a little faster. "Did she say what she wanted?" he asked, hoping his voice betrayed nothing to her.

"No, Sir. She'd just like you to see her as soon as possible. If you don't mind my asking, what happened while I was gone? Penelope and Strauss are thick as thieves. I'd even say they're closer than her and Morgan." JJ took a seat and looked at him expectantly.

"Erin has opened up to Penelope for some reason unknown to me. I think Dave knows more than he's let on, but privacy is so very important to her that neither have revealed her secrets." He looked at her, trying to gauge how she felt about the revelation.

"Oh. Penelope's changed, too. It's more than just the pregnancy. She's quieter, as if she's seen one too many horrors. Were the cases that brutal while I was gone?"

"No, I think that has to do with Erin, too. It's something we've accepted. You will, too. Now, if you'll excuse me." He stood and smoothed his jacket, smiling slightly. As he left, he thought he heard JJ laugh lowly, but it turned to a quick cough, He walked slowly to Erin's office, his nerves almost causing his knees to knock. Which was silly, since he was a grown man and not a tongue-tied school boy.

Erin's assistant looked up from her computer screen. "Chief Strauss just called down to your office. You know she cannot abide tardiness."

"Agent Jareau had a pressing question. I came as soon as I could. Is she free?"

She nodded. "Yes. Though I must say she's in a mood this morning. It would have been better if you had come when Agent Jareau delivered her message."

"Thank you, Carri. I'll keep that in mind." Aaron went inside Erin's office, shutting the door behind him. Erin was bent over some paperwork, her pen moving rapidly.

"Please, have a seat, Agent Hotchner." He was startled by her tone and did as he was told. He waited for her to speak once more. Finally, she looked up and he could see the pain lurking in her eyes that she couldn't mask. He felt himself lean forward, awaiting her words. "I'm sorry, we can't do this."

"And what would this be, Erin?" The use of her name startled a half smile out of her that she was quick to tamp down.

"Any idea of an office romance. I'm not ready to do any of this. You must understand, Erik, Erik's…" Her voice broke off and she looked down at her desk. He watched her swipe at her eyes, longing to comfort her.

"I won't deny that I care for you, Erin. I can't lie, to you or to myself. We both know what it's like to experience great tragedy in our lives." She looked up at him once more and he sucked in a deep breath, Her eyes were so hollow.

"Aaron, please, leave it be. I can't feel right now. I can't. Penelope thinks I'm doing better, and she thinks by putting us together she'll magically fix everything. Yes, there is magic all around her, but that can't fix what Wyoming destroyed in me. There's not anything that can fix the brokenness in me."

Erin wrapped her arms around her waist, sucking in shallow breaths as she tried not to sob. He couldn't not go to her and so he stood and went to her side, kneeling next to her. "Erin," he said tenderly, touching her arm.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

He reached up and brushed the tears off her face. "You're too far out."

"What do you mean?"

"Stevie Smith." She looked at him in confusion as he stood. "I won't give up on you, ever." He turned and strode out the door, closing it and then leaning against it as he struggled not to cry.

"Is there something the matter, Agent Hotchner?" Carri looked at him in concern, and he realized he wasn't alone in the room.

"No, I'll be fine. Carri, would you look after her? Call Penelope down about noon and go out to lunch. Here, take this." He handed her a few twenties, and she tucked them in her pocketbook.

"Is today not a good day then?"

All he could do was shake his head. "I should go, though. The team is waiting for me so we can brief this new case."

"Thank you for your concern, Sir. She needs more friends like you and Penelope."

His heart ached at her words and he nodded as he went out. Aaron had barely set foot in the bullpen when JJ came up to him, holding both of their go bags. "What's wrong?"

"The case has taken a turn for the worst. Two more of the missing were just found and the police want us on the ground as soon as possible." He nodded once more, his mind still on Erin.

Once they were in the air, he concentrated on what JJ said. He led the team in developing a rough profile and then sank back in his seat, closing his eyes.

Haley's face swam before him in the sea of his memory and he could feel the hollowness of her loss more keenly now than in these last few months. "Hotch, are you okay?"

He looked up into Morgan's eyes and saw him blanch at whatever was reflected there. "We are the hollow men," he whispered hoarsely, looking away from the man to stare out the window.

The brutality of what had happened to the two women at the crime scene sickened Aaron to the core. Rossi just sighed. "I think I know who the unsub is."

"Already?" Seaver asked, looking at him askance.

He nodded and pulled out his phone. "Hey, Kitten, I need a current address for Keith Johnson. I know it's a little vague, but he was the son of Martin, yes, that Martin. All right, send it to my phone as soon as you find it. And under no circumstances are you to tell Erin about this. I know you're not stupid, Kitten. I love you, too." Rossi hung up and rubbed his face, expelling a short breath.

"What is it, Dave?" Aaron asked, looking at his friend in concern.

"I-I can't be active on this case, Hotch. I just can't." He turned from the bodies and rubbed his eyes. "He's trying to outpace his father. If we don't catch him soon, two more women will go missing. I'm certain of it."

"How do you know this, Dave?" Morgan asked, turning from the victims as well.

"Strauss and I worked a case in Wyoming twenty three years ago where the unsub was kidnapping, torturing, and killing young blonde women. Things went south quickly and it ended with Erin watching victim seventeen's son murdered in front of her."

"My god, no wonder she's like she is," Ashley said lowly.

"I know. I don't think you ever recover from something like that. This case is a dead ringer for everything that occurred two decades ago. I'm too close to this, Hotch, I have to back off."

Aaron took a deep breath, staring without seeing at the ground. "I'll want you to consult on this though. I won't force you to live this nightmare once more."

"Thanks, Hotch." They all watched the older man trudge to the SUVs, an air of brokenness about him. Aaron couldn't help but feel once more that more happened in Wyoming than anyone was letting on.

After they'd consulted with police, Aaron led them to the police department where they set up. Big Sky didn't have much to offer, but they made do as best they could. Dave sat heavily in one of the chairs, staring down at his wedding ring.

"I know you'll need more than just my say that this is Keith Johnson. Have the ME do a rape kit on the women. If he stays faithful to his father, you'll find his DNA."

Once more, Aaron wondered about Dave's knowledge, but called the ME anyway, relaying the request to her. While they waited for some word to come, Aaron logged into his work email. His heart began to race a little when he saw an email from Erin waiting to be read. He clicked on the subject line (Stevie Smith) and saw just three words on the screen. "I am drowning," he read quietly aloud, touching his chest as he struggled to keep his composure.

Aaron knew that history repeated itself in often stunning ways, but this was too much. Dave was right, Erin did not need to know what was going on here in Montana. Quickly, he typed back, _We can tread water together until we reach the shore once more. I'm perfectly content to be your friend. Aaron_

Thanks to the fact that Martin Johnson's DNA was in the system, they got a ping off the rape kit information very quickly. It was enough to get a warrant from the judge and everyone, even Dave, rode out to Johnson's place. As SWAT surrounded the house, they could hear a young girlish voice screaming. Aaron nodded and they moved in.

"Freeze, FBI! Put your hands up!" The young man whirled around to look at Morgan, who'd shouted out the words, leveling his gun at him. Aaron was not surprised when Rossi shot Johnson in the shoulder, clipping him enough so that he went down, groaning.

Rossi's tears, though, shocked him. "The sins of the father," he muttered as he brushed past Aaron to go outside, away from all the commotion. Aaron followed him outside, joining Dave on the steps. "The nightmare never ends."

"No, we just chase it away for a while. I won't be mentioning the connection between Johnson and Wyoming in my report. She doesn't need the past brought up like this."

"Thank you, Aaron. We'll protect her." Aaron clapped Dave on the back and stood, moving to one of the SUVs. A trio of protectors for the one person he'd never thought would need said protection, and yet here they were. He would see this task through to the end.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Aaron checked in with Erin over the next two months to see how she was doing. She was never as open or emotionally honest with him as she had been in that email. He tried not to let it bother him, but it did. As he stared out the window of the jet, Dave touched his shoulder.

"Erin's coming over for supper tonight. We'd like you to come as well. I think she needs you more than she realizes."

"I'd like that, Dave."

The jet landed and they headed back to the Academy. Erin was coming out of Penelope's office as they entered the bullpen and he locked eyes with her. Aaron felt frozen to the spot as he watched her mouth his name. He nodded to her and was rewarded with a tiny smile.

Erin descended the stairs and came up to him and Dave. "I'll see you tonight, David?"

"Yes, at six. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to have these suppers. Penny's doctor thinks she'll have to be on bed rest in the next month."

"You never said she was having trouble, Dave." Hotch looked at his friend in concern. "I'll give her anything she needs."

"And I'll approve it." Erin touched Dave's shoulder. "The baby is the most important factor here."

She looked ready to say more when the mail clerk approached them. "Chief Strauss! Carri told me I'd find you down here. I have a letter for you from Iowa. There's no return address, so I thought I'd hand deliver it to you, just in case."

"Thank you, Bernice." Erin took the large envelope from the woman and lovingly brushed her thumb over the writing on the front. "If you'll excuse me."

She turned to go, but Aaron stopped her. "Go, read your letter in my office. We need to debrief this case together, anyway. It's closer than going all the way back to yours." She nodded, a soft, caring, look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Aaron." She walked up to his office, shutting the door behind her.

Dave helped him round up the others and they very carefully went over how they would word their reports from the Montana case, careful to make no mention of the connection between the two Johnsons, or to Wyoming. For once, he was glad for the backlog in case files, as it had worked in their favor.

"I had Penelope pull the old reports to read how we described the torture of the previous victims. Please take care not to use the same terminology as found there, as that will raise big red flags with Erin. This is the case where she does have an elephant's memory." The others nodded and then got to work. For once, Aaron had completed his report on the plane and so he was able to talk to Dave.

"Did you know she'd written her?" he asked lowly.

"Yes. She sent the letter out a month ago. Don't mention it tonight. Penelope's still trying to make her happy."

"Something must be working. She's been putting back on the weight she recently lost, and some of the hollowness is disappearing from her face." Aaron sighed. "Five months is such a short time…"

"And yet it feels like an eternity, doesn't it? Five months ago, I had no inkling I was going to be a father. Or that our lives would be so radically changed. Woo her gently, Aaron. She does care for you."

"Just as I care for her. I'll see you tonight, Dave. I have to go clear my head." He turned and left the room, going over to his office. He opened the door and saw Erin curled up on his sofa, staring at the letter in her hands. She looked up at him, a sad smile on her lips.

"Would you like to hear about my daughter?" She was open to him, and he took the opening she offered by nodding. Erin patted the spot next to her and he sat down. She adjusted herself to curl up against him and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Dear Erin, I was wondering if I would find you or if you would find me first. Then I found out you are an FBI agent and it all made sense that you sought me out first. I grew up with four brothers and a penchant for dreaming. Mom and Dad don't understand why I love to write so much. I've always wondered if I inherited that from you. Find enclosed one of my college graduation photos and one of my short stories. As my professors always say, you can tell a lot about a person through what they write. Love in Christ, Georgia."

"She sounds lovely, Erin," he murmured as she set the letter aside.

"And she's just as beautiful. Here." She handed him the 8x10 her daughter had included. The first thing Aaron noticed about Georgia was her eyes. They were the same shade as Erin's. "I don't know if I want to meet her, Aaron. What if I fail her somehow?"

"You could never fail anyone." He rubbed her shoulder gently and she looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "I've been invited to supper tonight as well. I don't want to surprise you with my being there."

"That'll be lovely. I, I've actually missed talking to you on our brief evenings together. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend. I love Penelope, she's the sister I was never blessed with, but your quiet strength has pulled me through, close to the shore. I'm not as far out as I was." She twisted her body so that she faced him. Without warning, she leaned in and kissed him.

He brought his arms down to her waist, holding her close as she continued the kiss. A soft knocking came at the door and then it opened. "Hey Hotch, did Dave tell you…oh, I'll just come back later." They both looked up at Penelope and she smiled at them. "I'll see you tonight, if not before."

Erin sat up, smoothing her skirt. "Is there anything you need me to bring?"

"Besides your smiling self? No, we'll have it covered. Oof!"

"Are you all right?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Irene just kicked really hard. I swear, she gets stronger by the day." She entered the room, closing the door behind her, and turned one of the chairs in front of his desk around to face them. Carefully, she sat, rubbing her stomach. "Is this normal? You've both been through pregnancies. Well, I mean, obviously, you weren't the pregnant one, Hotch, but still, I'm kind of worried. Don't tell Dave, though. He's worried enough about me as it is."

Erin leaned against him once more, tucking her legs beneath her. "What are you most worried about, Penny?"

"That I won't carry her to term and she'll be here too soon."

"You're about twenty four weeks along, right?" Penelope nodded. "Do you want medical facts or sugarcoated facts?"

"Halfway in between?"

'Okay, the longer you incubate Irene from this point on, the greater her chance for viability. Right now, she has about a seventy percent chance at surviving, and then two weeks after that, the odds go up to ninety percent."

Aaron looked down at Erin in wonderment. "How do you know all that?"

"I looked it up. As I've shown you, Aaron, I do have a heart buried in here somewhere." She stood up and fixed her hair before stalking from the office.

"Smooth move, Boss Man. Just when you'd made some progress with her, you stick your foot in your mouth." Penelope giggled and stood up as well. "I suppose crow is on the menu for you tonight." She left the room, whistling some tune he found vaguely familiar. He could only wait for this evening to come.

Time slowed to a trickle as he waited for the clock to get to six and he could go join his friend. At fifteen minutes to six, he shut the folder of the current case he was finishing up and set it aside. Standing up, he left everything else for Monday, knowing no matter what happened that night, he'd have no concentration until then.

He pulled into the drive right behind Erin and noticed she was waiting for him at the front of her car. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. Sometimes I put my foot in my mouth."

"And sometimes I react before I think." She put her hand in the crook of his elbow and they went to the door. Dave answered and let them in, motioning for them to go into the dining room.

After the meal, they all went into the den. "So, I picked up a new game the other day, and I thought we'd play tonight. It's called Risk."

"The board game?" Aaron asked, looking at Penelope.

"No, this is a card game. We're each supposed to draw one card from the favorites, low risk, and high risk deck, but since it's new to us, I thought I'd just draw one of each and we could answer the questions. The instructions said we should start with favorite and work up to high risk."

Erin nodded, so Aaron followed suit. "Sounds like this could be kind of interesting."

"Great. So, the first question is _What is your favorite book?_ That's easy. The _Tank Girl_ omnibus. Dave?"

"I'd have to say mine is _All Quiet on the Western Front_. Hotch?"

He thought for a moment. "I haven't had much time to read for pleasure lately. But if I had to pick a book that's stuck with me over the years, then it would be _The Stand_." He looked at Erin. "And what about you?"

"You'll laugh, but it's actually a fantasy book called _Deerskin_." Penelope drew in a quick breath. "I know, so cliché, right? But it's been a comfort to me, ever since…"

Penelope nodded quickly and read the next question. "Okay, so for our low risk question we have: _What is happiness?_ I'd say that happiness, to me, is right here in this room, with you all. You bring such joy to me life." After they'd all answered, she read the final question. "And then there's this. _If you could go back and change one thing about your life so far, what would it be?_ I know this is supposed to be high risk, but this is easy. Nothing. If I changed one iota of what's happened to me, I might not be here with you now."

"I wish I could say the same." All eyes swung to Erin and she clasped Aaron's hand tightly. "I've thought about this a lot, actually. I would go back and bring my gun into the house in Wyoming." She bit her lip and hid her face from them, and Aaron squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Sorry to be such a downer. I, I should probably by going now." She stood and Aaron joined her.

"Me, too. I'll see you Monday, guys."

Together, they walked out the door and then Erin caught her heel in a crack. She pitched forward and he easily caught her. Aaron heard the sob catch in her throat and he pulled her tightly to his chest. She nestled her head into the hollow of his shoulder and he rubbed her back. "Could we go somewhere and talk?"

"Of course, I would like nothing more than that. There's an all-night café about four miles from here called Jumpin' Java Jones. If you want to follow me, I'll lead you there."

"Okay." Her voice was so soft in his ear and he stepped back to look at her. She was staring at a spot on his jacket, fussing at the lapels with her fingers. "Before we leave, I just need a minute. I feel like I'm going to shatter." Aaron nodded and she stepped close to him once more, resting her head against his heart and sighing.

"Anytime you need someone to lean on, we're here for you. I'm here for you." She nodded and moved away from him once more.

"I know. Thank you." She opened her car door. "I'm ready."

He got into his car and started down the road, checking to make sure she was following him. He pulled into a parking spot and Erin pulled into the one next to him. Together, they walked in and he let her lead them to the back. "What would you like?"

"If they can make it, I'd like a Turkish coffee."

"I'll see what they can do." He went up and ordered two Turkish coffees and the barista smiled at him. "We haven't had anyone order those in a while. It'll take about five minutes or so," she said as he paid.

"They'll be around in about five to seven minutes with our drinks. What did you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat across from her.

"How did you deal with Haley's death?"

"By putting one foot in front of the other. I was numb for many months, focusing on Jack and making sure he healed. When I looked up, the dark night of my soul had turned, becoming dawn when I wasn't looking. It's become a dull ache now, but even that is fading lately." In his head, he added a silent _with you_.

"Thanks," Erin said as the barista put two cups down in front of them.

"So, what's _Deerskin_ about?" he asked, wondering why the book was so important to her.

She stiffened slightly, staring into her cup. "It's based off an old French fairy tale about a girl who is the most beautiful person in the world and her father, trying to honor the promise extracted from him by her mother, rapes her to break her will and get her to marry him. In the end, she triumphs over everything she's been through and finds someone who loves her enough to be patient with her as she heals." She raised the glass to her lips and took a long sip.

"That sounds so bleak. And yet you say it's helped you?"

"In more ways than you could ever know, Aaron." He looked at her in concern. "Did you have nightmares after she'd died?" she asked, turning the conversation back on him. He knew she had closed down that line of questioning as if she had revealed too much in that moment. He nodded then, deciding to follow her leading.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron overslept the next morning. He and Erin had stayed at the café for a few hours, though he made no headway with her since every time he'd tried to get the focus on her, she neatly turned it back to him. Sitting up, he saw Jack curled up on his bed, his teddy bear clutched tightly to his chest.

"Hey, when did you join me?" he asked as he woke his son up.

"I don't know, Daddy. Did you have a good night?" Jack snuggled up close to his father.

"I did. I spent some more time with my friend. Would you like to meet her again?"

"I know her? Who is it?"

"Do you remember Mrs. Strauss? She visited us once after Mommy died." Jack nodded solemnly. "Well, her husband recently died, and we've been getting closer. If I were to have her over for supper, would you make her feel welcome?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Now, I have to go in to work for a little bit. Would you like to stop at the bookstore and pick out some books to read while I do my job?" Jack nodded again and Aaron smiled. "And we could stop for breakfast at McDonald's."

"Really? I'll be ready in like five minutes, Daddy!" Jack scrambled out of bed and took off for his room. Aaron used the opportunity to get dressed himself, throwing on a casual shirt and pants, forgoing the usual tie he wore. It was Saturday after all, and he'd be there with his son.

They ate quickly and then stopped at The Book Nook. While Jack looked at the picture books, Aaron asked the clerk, "Would you happen to have a copy of _Deerskin_ in stock?"

"Let me check, sir." The young woman disappeared and he crouched down next to Jack.

"Have you found anything yet, buddy?"

"Uh huh." He held up a copy of _The Lion and the Mouse_. "I want this one for sure. How many can I pick?"

"Four more besides this one."

"Awesome!" Jack went back to the books, a serious look on his face. Aaron took a seat in the nearby chair, his eyes never leaving Jack. After a few minutes, the clerk returned, holding out a copy of the book.

"You're in luck, one of two copies left in the store. Is this book for you?"

He nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I just always caution people who think McKinley is only for young women. This book is definitely not suitable for pre-teens to read. It's such a sad story."

"I take it you've read the book, then. Is there any way it could be seen as hopeful?"

"In a sense, yes. But read for yourself and decide one way or the other."

"Thank you for finding this for me. Jack, have you picked your books out yet?"

His son came up to him, holding six books. "I couldn't decide, Daddy. May I get them all?" Jack gave him a large eyed look that Aaron knew he couldn't resist. "Please?"

"All right, as long as you promise to be good and not whine about how long I'm taking."

"I promise." Aaron ruffled his son's hair and led him up to the cash register. Once the clerk had rung him up, they were underway once more. "Do you think Aunt Penny will be there?"

"I don't know, Jackers. She's been taking a lot of Saturdays off since she found out she and Uncle Dave were having a baby."

"You never told me that! When's the baby going to be here?"

'In about four months."

"Are we going to get her a gift?"

"Eventually." Aaron pulled into the parking garage and they got out. It took a moment to get Jack his visitor badge and then they went up to his office. "I'm going to read a little bit of my book, too, okay, buddy?" Jack nodded and crawled onto the sofa, pulling out one of his books from the bag.

Aaron took out _Deerskin_ and sat next to his son. Unlike most books, he was hooked from the opening page. He'd read about fifty or so pages when his office door opened and closed. Putting his finger on his spot, he looked up and saw Penelope standing before them, rubbing her stomach. "Hey, Boss Man, what are you doing in today?"

"I have a few reports to finish up and thought I'd work on them. I don't know how much I'll actually get done, though."

"The book does have that pull. Hey, Jackers, why don't you come with me to my office and we can play some games while Daddy finishes his work."

"Is that going to be okay?" he asked as Jack turned to look at him.

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered if it weren't. Besides, I need more practice with little ones. Irene will be here before we know it." She held out her hand to Jack and he slipped off the couch, taking hold of it.

As Hotch read on, he found himself grateful that Penelope had taken his son. Jack would have picked up on his distress and pestered him until he told him what was wrong. He finally closed the book two hours after he'd begun reading it, his eyes wet with unshed tears. _How could Erin identify with Lissar?_ he wondered, staring at the cover.

Standing, he went over to his desk and opened the first file. For five full minutes he stared unseeing at the page, trying to connect the dots that were all in front of him. If he were to profile the situation, where would he start? Obviously, Wyoming played a huge factor in things. And the way both Rossi and Penelope had freaked out over the similarities in the Montana case played into things as well. Then there was _Deerskin_. What did all three things share?

Shaking his head, he booted up his computer and logged into his mail. Jessica had sent him her new monthly schedule. Not much had changed, though he noticed she'd marked in more time with her fiancé. He forwarded the email to Penelope with a note asking if she would watch Jack if Jessica couldn't.

The next email was from Erin and was marked as being sent that morning. Opening it, he saw she'd asked him just one question. _Did Haley ever forgive you?_ Aaron stared at the screen, wondering how to respond to her.

Finally, he wrote back to her _For what?_ While he waited for her response, he turned back to his files. He'd managed to get through an entire one before his computer dinged. He pulled up the email client and saw the email was from Penelope, letting him know she'd be fine with that, up until the baby came, at least. He smiled, knowing she was probably telling Jack about the new arrangement.

Aaron went back to his work, wrapping up two more files. The computer dinged once more and he checked his mail. It was from Erin. His eyes slipped over her reply to his question. Of course, she'd countered with more questions. _Aaron, you must know what I mean. Did she ever forgive you for betraying her? For choosing the job over her? To return to this den of horror day after day even when she begged you not to, that it was destroying you? For losing your brightness and happiness to what we see cross our desks all the time? Did you ever find exculpation from her for the life we chose to lead?_

Aaron reclined in his chair, staring at her questions. She was driving him to give her an answer to something he had no idea she was asking. It was obvious she felt intense guilt about something, most likely Wyoming and her more than justified one night stand with Dave.

He clicked reply and wrote back _Are you asking if Erik ever forgave you for Wyoming and the baby you had?_ He hit send and then finished the last report. He put the finished files in his out box and then stood up, grabbing the bag of books, shoving _Deerskin_ inside, and then he went down to Penelope's office. Opening the door, he found his son curled up in her lap, listening to her read him _The Lion and the Mouse_.

Aaron leaned against the doorjamb, listening to her voice. Like his son, he was enthralled by it, by the way she added emotion and inflection to the story. _Irene was going to be a very lucky baby to have parents like hers_ , he thought as the story went on. On the last page, Penelope looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, have you finished your work?"

"Yes, I'm finally free for the rest of the day. Would you like to go have lunch with us?"

"Oh, please, Aunt Penny, say you will." Jack turned his eyes on her and Aaron watched her melt.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Just let me grab my purse." She stood awkwardly and went over to her desk, taking out the large handbag. "The café down the block sound good?"

"Wonderful." Aaron put Jack's other books in the bag and held out his hand. Jack clasped it tightly and they all walked down to the café. The hostess showed them to a table near the back and he looked over the menu. "What do you want, Jack?"

"Grilled cheese and chocolate milk," was his quick reply as he smiled up at him.

"Is that all?" Jack nodded and stuck his hands on Penelope's stomach. "Hey there, buddy, did you ask? Not everyone likes that, young man."

"It's fine, Hotch. He just wants to feel Irene move. She's been kinda quiet this morning, though." The waitress came to take their order and Penelope looked up at her. "Me and the little man are having grilled cheese and chocolate milk. And you, Boss Man?"

"Make it a threepeat." The girl nodded and moved off while Aaron watched his son's eyes widened. "Can you feel the baby move?"

"Uh huh. How does she know to kick out and not your insides, Aunt Penny?"

"She doesn't, not always. And as she gets bigger, she'll kick and hit and push wherever she can since she'll be bigger than her surroundings."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "And you want to have something inside you that hurts you?"

"Look at the end result – a wonderful kid like you. Who knows, you might even have a brother or sister one day."

"Not unless Daddy asks Mrs. Strauss to be my new mommy. But they're just friends." Jack took a bite of his sandwich, ignoring Penelope's shocked smile and his father's own bemused look. From where he stood, it looked like his son was following in his footsteps of profiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Even Jack knew he was preoccupied by the time Monday morning came around. Aaron hadn't heard back from Erin after his last email to her. Maybe he had pushed too far in bringing up her history with Dave. And there was still the puzzle pieces that refused to come together for him.

He dropped Jack off at Jessica's, hugging him tightly. "I want to have supper with Mrs. Strauss soon, okay, Daddy?"

"I'll see what we can do, buddy. Have a good day." Jack nodded and kissed his cheek before running into the house.

"Are you really this serious about someone already?" Jessica asked, smiling at him.

"I don't know, Jess. For the moment, I consider Erin to be a close friend. We've gone through similar tragedies, so I've been able to help her."

"Ah, the white knight rescuing the damsel in distress. Aaron, you are so predictable." She patted his arm and went back inside. Shaking his head, he turned and got back in his car. As he drove to work, he wondered about what Jessica had said. Was he predictable? Were his feelings more out of some misguided sense of chivalry that lo— He stopped mid-thought, not wanting to acknowledge where this rabbit hole had taken him.

Aaron pulled into a parking spot and went into the building. On the elevator ride up, his thoughts kept returning to Erin. What about Wyoming had broken her so badly? There had to be more to it than simply seeing the boy killed. He stepped off the elevator and felt every eye on him as he entered the bullpen. JJ came up to him and touched his arm lightly.

"We've a new case to brief."

"But why is everyone staring at me?"

"That would be because Penny is on the warpath this morning. Did something happen between you two over the weekend?"

"No, we left on good terms Saturday. Thanks for the head's up." He made his way to his office, trying to block out the weight of everyone's stares. As he booted up his computer, he took out the files he had finished on Sunday. The first thing he checked was his email, hoping for some word from Erin. There was nothing, and he began to worry that he'd upset her by his line of questioning. He felt hostile eyes glaring a hole in his back at that moment, and turned slowly to look at Penelope. "Hi?"

"Don't you hi me, Boss Man. She's pissed at me because of you, so I'm pissed at you, too."

"Who's upset with you?" he asked, leading her over to his sofa.

"Erin. She thinks I told you her secret, that I betrayed her. Only Dave and I know what happened in Wyoming. Well, and Director Shepperd, but only because it was his fault she went into that house of Satan. And she thinks I told you! You seriously suck, Aaron Hotchner!" Penelope burst into tears as she stared at him, fury still clouding her eyes.

"Penelope, back up. Why would she be upset that I know about Georgia? She told me about her and Dave's daughter here in this very office just last week. This doesn't make any sense."

Gradually, the anger in her eyes was replaced by confusion. "So, what do you know about what happened?"

He sat back and looked at his hands. "I know that she went into the house alone, trying to talk the unsub into letting the child go. That despite her best efforts, the unsub shot the child in the head. That the official report of what happened that day left some things out, since it reads very thorough up until the final hour of the unsub's actions. I know that to escape the horror of the day she had a one night stand with Dave that resulted in a beautiful girl named Georgia. Should I know any differently?"

Penelope relaxed into the sofa, a slow smile spreading across her face. "No, you shouldn't. If you'll excuse me." She stood and went to the door.

"Penelope, we have a case to brief!"

"Dave will take notes for me. I have something more important to do," she called back over her shoulder.

JJ came into the room, holding the remote. "So, is everything okay now?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like I'm being left out of the loop of something. But, we have to brief, which is more important at the moment."

"Shouldn't we wait for Penelope before we start the briefing?"

"I have no idea how long she's going to be. Let's just get on with it." He stood and followed the other woman over to the conference room. Taking a seat next to Morgan, he ignored Rossi's questioning look.

"Police in Prescott, Arizona, are requesting our help in a series of home invasions and rapes. A group of four men, always disguised in different costumes, kidnaps a young woman, bringing her to a home on the opposite side of the city and raping her in front of a household of people. Then things get weird."

"There's a weirder to this case?" Morgan muttered and JJ gave him a hard look as she flipped to the next slide.

"Yes. In every instance, three members of the household are made to resemble the three wise monkeys. If there are more than three people present in the household, the others are tied up in another room, bound and gagged so they can do nothing."

"How many times has this happened?" Reid asked, looking intrigued.

"This is the fifth case in as many weeks. The police were waiting for the unsubs to make a mistake, but they haven't so far, which is why they've called us in. If the unsubs keep to their schedule, another incident will occur in forty eight hours. Police would like us there as soon as we can be."

"All right, wheels up in twenty minutes." Aaron stood and went back to his office. There was a lot about this case that unsettled him. Picking up his go bag, he pulled out his phone and called Jessica, telling her where they'd be. "It looks like we'll be there for at least two days, maybe longer. I'll try to call Jack before he goes to sleep, but I can't make any promises, what with the time difference."

"Okay, Aaron. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"If you have time, take Jack shopping for a gift for Erin."

"You hurt her, didn't you?"

"Inadvertently. And I'm still not certain what's going on."

"All right, we'll try to find something. Stay safe, Aaron."

"As always." He hung up and buckled his seat belt, looking at Dave. "How upset is she?"

"On a scale from one to ten? She's at about a nine. With Penelope right behind her at an eight. I had to sleep in the guest room for the last two nights. I just hope Penelope gets Erin to talk to her before we get back, otherwise I'll be spending even more time in the guest room."

Aaron nodded and pulled out his cell phone once more. He first dialed Erin's office number, only to be sent right to voicemail. Disconnecting the call, he tried her personal cell number. After a number of rings, that went to her voicemail as well. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

"Leave her a voicemail, Sir." He looked into the rearview mirror and saw Seaver smiling at him. "If she won't talk to you, you have to get a message to her somehow. At least this way, you can apologize."

"Why would you think I have something to apologize for?"

"Even if you don't, it's nice to hear an 'I'm sorry' every once in a while. It made me feel better when my boyfriend did so."

"She's not my girlfriend." Aaron looked at her in the mirror again and she just smiled knowingly at him. Sighing, he dialed her private cell one more time. After listening to her voicemail message once more, he spoke. "Hey, it's me. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, I get that. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. If I don't hear from you before we get back, I'll come up to see you." From the backseat, he heard Seaver hum an old Stevie Wonder song rather loudly, and he quickly hung up, not wanting Erin to hear that.

She giggled lowly. "Penelope was so right. You do have it bad." All he could do was glare at her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you that anxious to get back to the BAU?" Morgan asked as he smiled at Aaron. He'd been staring at his phone, hoping for something from Erin, a text, a voicemail, anything. It had been a dry week without word from her.

"No, he's anxious to get back to his girlfriend," Ashley teased. He shot her a glowering look and she blushed under his scrutiny, but didn't look away. "I know, she's not your girlfriend…yet."

Aaron sat back in his seat, shaking his head. It seemed like everyone was pairing him up with Erin. Two kisses did not a couple make, and yet they were wonderful kisses. Maybe he was protesting too much. He needed to see Erin first before he made that decision, though.

They landed at noon and Aaron rode back to the Academy with Rossi, and Seaver, much to his vexation. His stomach gurgled the entire drive, and he had no idea if it was from hunger or nerves He looked at his left hand, twisting the band resting on his finger nervously. "Don't worry, Aaron. Time heals everything," Dave said quietly. "Sometimes, though, it takes longer to fully heal. The horrors she faced do not just disappear overnight. I highly doubt she ever saw anyone, either. None of us are exactly eager to see a counselor about our problems."

"Isn't that the truth," Seaver said lowly.

Aaron nodded. "You would tell me, though, if there was more to what happened, right?"

"No." Dave's answer was quick, and Aaron frowned. "Like Penelope, I would never betray her confidence. You know everything that needs to be known about Wyoming."

Aaron said nothing, but was shocked by his friend's response. It could mean only one thing – something else had happened out in Wyoming and he had hit a nerve with his email. He felt the truth was just out of his reach and wondered if he'd ever find it out. As soon as Dave parked, he and Ashley were out the doors.

"Hotch, do you ever feel like people keep things from you because they think you can't handle the truth?"

"Yes. But why do you feel like this?"

"It just seems like no matter how much I try, I don't fit in, like I'm still being compared to Emily, especially by Agent Jareau. It's like she knows something, but won't tell me what. Am I doing a good job, Sir?"

She looked up at him, searching his eyes for the answer she wanted. "You are. You'll make a fine agent someday."

"But?"

"But you're young yet. You need to mature into a seasoned agent like Emily. She left rather large shoes to fill."

"I know, and I'm trying. Thank you, Sir." She hurried on ahead of him, only to turn back and smile. "So, you'll keep her off our backs once it's official, right?" She winked and turned back, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He dropped off his go bag in his office and then went up to Erin's office.

Carri looked up from her desk and raised her eyebrows. "Penny's in there, Sir. It's been a hard week for us. Whatever you said to her has really upset her." She sighed. "I wish there was a simple answer I could give you."

"Wish me luck, then." He tapped on the closed door and heard the low voices behind it stop. Aaron opened the door and stepped inside. As he closed the door, he saw Penelope and Erin were seated on the couch. Erin's face was stained with tears and he felt his heart clench a little.

"What are you doing here, Hotch?" Penelope asked, her voice tinged with anger, as she stood and protectively moved in front of her friend.

"Penny, it's all right." They both looked at Erin and he stepped forward and knelt in front of Erin, taking her hands in his. Gently, he kissed her fingers, looking up into her sad eyes. Neither heard Penelope leave as they focused on each other. "I forgive you."

He nodded and she leaned forward, resting her forehead on his. "Why does _Deerskin_ mean so much to you?"

Aaron felt her sigh wash across his face. "Can I trust you?" Erin pulled back to look at him. "I must know that what I tell you will never be told to another soul. I can count on one hand the number of people who know this."

Her eyes pinned him and he found himself nodding slowly. "If you trust me enough to tell me your story, I promise I will never tell another soul." A ghost of a smile flickered across her face and she pulled him up onto the couch.

"Georgia is not David's child." Aaron looked at her in confusion. "Twenty three years ago, things were different, I was different. I wanted to prove that I was good enough to be in the boys' club. Erik never understood how I could be both sweet and naïve _and_ so driven. When the opportunity arose to tag team on the Wyoming case, I jumped at it."

"Even though it was such a brutal case?"

"Especially because of that. Everything changed when it became the boy's life at stake. The unsub asked for me, because I fit his type. I knew what was going to happen to me, and so did Shepperd. But Dave, bless his heart, was clueless." She began to cry and he pulled her close to him. She buried her head in his shoulder and he waited for her to continue.

"If I had brought my gun in, Jesse and I might have left the house unscathed. But Shepperd thought it best if I went in unarmed, just in case the unsub would get control of my weapon. Do you know how terrifying it is to see a gun held to a child's head?"

"Morgan does," Aaron said softly, stroking her hair.

"You're frozen and you'll do whatever you're told to save that innocent life." She paused and bit her thumb knuckle as her breath caught in her throat. With sudden clarity, the last puzzle piece fell into place. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She took a deep breath and covered his hands with hers.

"Erin, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do. It gets easier each time I tell someone I trust. As the unsub held the gun to Jesse's head, he forced me to undress. I was sobbing before I'd taken off my blouse. He, he took his time with me, inflicting the most pain he could. Jesse tried to wipe away my tears, but the unsub reprimanded him, making him sit on his hands."

She paused and he lifted a hand to wipe her cheeks free of her tears. She nuzzled her face into his hand. "Do you want to take a break, dear?" The endearment slipped out before he could stop it and she shook her head.

"It was brutal, Aaron, and I couldn't get him to stop. I knew I was bleeding down there and he seemed to delight in the torture he was putting me through. Finally, he was done with me, and he let me dress, keeping my panties as a trophy. The moment I was dressed, I reached out to take Jesse and he pulled the trigger."

She broke down fully and he kissed the top of her head, letting her cry on him. She cleaved even tighter to him, her tears soaking his shirt. He felt tears roll down his own cheeks as he imagined the trauma she'd endured. "And you walked out of that house whole, and yet irrevocably broken."

She nodded. "Shepperd took one look at me and knew. He was the one who took me to the bar and got me drunk. I felt like I would shatter, Aaron, and so I sought out David. I had to find some way to feel normal again, you see, and knew he would be gentle. And it was, he was, but it hurt so badly, and I wept the entire time. He always thought it was Jesse's death that caused me to cry so."

Erin looked into his eyes and he stroked her hair gently as he returned the gaze. "And then you shut yourself away from us, unable to trust anyone, wondering who would hurt you next."

She nodded again and then rested her head against his chest, nuzzling her face into his shirt. "Shepperd made that easy for me, too, by promoting me to Section Chief and letting me be a paper pusher. His guilt was so easy to assuage. Erik, though, that was another story. It was so hard to lie to him, and yet, I never wanted him to know about the shame."

"And he still made you give up that baby?"

"He wouldn't be cuckolded. I wanted to keep her, my precious child, but Erik would have left me, yeah? I couldn't lose him, not after everything else. It took two years to get pregnant once more. But I still missed her more than my life." Her stomach gurgled loudly. "I haven't eaten yet today."

"Then let me take you out to lunch. We could pick up Jack along the way. He wants to meet my friend." She smiled up at him tremulously and nodded in agreement.

"I'd like that, Aaron." They stood and she wiped her eyes free of tears. "I must look a fright."

"You look beautiful." The compliment slipped off his tongue like a habit, and her smile grew slightly. She clasped his hand in hers, and everything felt right. He squeezed gently and led her from the office.

"Agent Hotchner and I are going out to lunch, Carri. Hold all my calls."

"Yes, Chief Strauss." A bright smile spread across her face as she looked at their linked hands. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"So am I, Carri. So am I."

Once they were outside the office, they let go of each other and walked in tandem past the bullpen. Aaron caught Morgan's eye and tried to ignore the grin on the other man's face. As they rode the elevator, he called Jessica and let her know they were coming to pick Jack up. Erin curled up in the passenger seat of his car, hiding her face from the bright sun.

Jack came running out of the house almost as soon as he pulled into the driveway. Aaron opened his door and stepped out. Erin followed suit, coming up next to him and taking his hand. "Daddy!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's legs. "I haven't had time to get anything, Daddy."

"That's okay, buddy. This is just lunch." He looked at Erin and smiled. "Say hello to Mrs. Strauss."

Jack let go of him and hugged Erin. As he watched, she seemed to melt into his son, tears pooling in her eyes. Looking towards the doorway, he saw Jessica smiling at them. "Hi, Mrs. Strauss. I'm glad you're coming to lunch with us. Will you sit in the back with me?"

"Anything you like, Jack." He clasped her hand, leading her over to the car. Aaron joined them, helping Erin get Jack buckled in his booster seat. "It's been some time since I dealt with one of these," she said quietly as she looked up into Aaron's face. He leaned further in and kissed her, feeling her smile against his lips.

"Daddy, you don't kiss Aunt Penelope or Ms. Jareau like that." They broke apart and he saw Erin's cheeks redden as she sat back and buckled her seatbelt.

"Erin is a special friend, Jack." His son nodded and Aaron drove them to Carmine's. Jack got out as soon as the car was parked and stood between him and Erin, holding their hands. They were seated within minutes and managed to settle on the lasagna. While they waited for their food, Aaron listened to his son pepper Erin with questions.

"I have four children, Jack. My eldest, Georgia, lives in Iowa and she wants to be a writer. Then there's Rebecca, she's in California, studying at UCLA on a full ride soccer scholarship. My son, Joshua, is at Notre Dame. And my youngest, Molly, was accepted to Georgetown last year and started there this semester. She and her friends are renting a loft together."

"I would love to have sisters and brothers someday," Jack said longingly, making doe eyes at his father.

"Someday, buddy."

Erin's phone rang and she took it out, looking at the display. "Speaking of Molly." She put the phone up to her ear. "Hi, Mol. Are you okay? I'm having lunch with a colleague and his son. Yes, I know, it has only been five months." Her face began to crumple a bit as she cried over whatever her daughter was saying to her. "He's a friend, Molly. He knows what I'm going through. No, Molly, I…" Her words were lost in tears and before he could stop his son, Jack was out of his seat, taking the phone from Erin.

"Molly? This is Jack Hotchner. My daddy is special friends with your mommy because our other parents are in heaven. That's why you need to be nice to your mommy. She still misses your daddy. I know, because I still miss my mommy. And until you can be nicer, don't call back. We were having a good afternoon." He hung up on Molly and set the phone on the table before crawling up into Erin's lap, hugging her tightly.

By the time the waitress came back with their food, Jack was coloring with Erin, smiling up at her and touching her arm frequently. They ate quickly, but Erin kept looking at him and smiling freely. He smiled back, enjoying this sudden freedom about her. As they left, she walked next to him and he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist. Erin sighed, relaxing into him.

"Can we go to the park, Daddy? I want to spend more time with you and Mrs. Strauss."

Aaron looked at Erin and she nodded. "I'd like nothing more than to spend time with you, honey," she said as she ruffled Jack's hair. "How can I resist my little knight in shining armor?" As Jack ran on ahead to the car, she stopped Aaron for a moment. "Or my grown knight." She leaned in and kissed him chastely. When she stepped back, her eyes were bright. He nodded and pulled her close once more, only to hear her whisper, "Tell me something that will change me." All he could do was squeeze her waist as they got in the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Both he and Jack were sad to drop Erin off at the Academy. "What do you think, buddy, should we pick out some flowers to send Miss Erin?"

Jack nodded. "I really like Miss Erin."

"Good, because I like her, too." Aaron drove to the nearest flower shop and took Jack's hand as he led him inside. He had found out that her name would be different as soon as she started pushing Jack on the swings. He had fallen for her the moment she took off her shoes to give him underdogs and then declared a swinging contest.

"Why was her daughter mean to her? I thought we were supposed to love our parents. I loved Mommy so much, but I, I, I don't know what I want to say."

"It hurts your heart to see a friend treated badly."

"Yeah! Is she upset that you two are special friends?"

Aaron looked at his son. "Maybe. She didn't tell me what her daughter said. I do know her heart is really sensitive right now. So what kind of flowers should we send her?"

"Sunflowers! Mrs. Knapp says that sunflowers always make her happy when she sees them." Jack looked around the shop finding the bucket with different colored sunflowers in it. "These purple ones will look great with the regular ones, don't you think, Daddy?" He held up two bunches of the different colored flowers.

"I think she'll love them." Aaron took the flowers from his son and brought them up to the clerk/ "Could you help my son dress these up a little while I look for something as well?"

"Sure. Do you want to pick out some ribbons to tie together your bouquet?" Jack nodded and took her hand. Aaron watched her get his son settled in front of the work table before disappearing into the tubs of flowers.

As he went, he picked out pale pink tulips, blood red roses, and white and red gerbera daises. Then he went over and picked out a tall, thin, vase and began to arrange the flowers. Finally, Aaron was happy with how they looked and took them over to where his son was chatting with the clerk, putting the finishing touches on his bouquet.

"May I have a card to put with the flowers?"

"Sure." The woman handed him a cream colored calling card and he quickly wrote on it, _Will you be my girlfriend? Aaron_ He tucked it into the envelope she handed him and wrote Erin's name on it with a flourish.

"I need both of the arrangements delivered to Erin Strauss at the FBI Academy tomorrow around nine thirty in the morning. Would that be possible?"

"Yes, of course. Have you signed your card yet, honey?" Jack nodded and held out his card, showing them the heart he'd drawn next to his name. "Let me put these in the fridge and I'll come back and take down the information for the delivery and ring you up."

Jack hopped off the stool and took hold of his father's hand. "I like your bouquet, too, Daddy. I hope these make her happy."

"I think they will, Jack." The young woman came back and he answered all her questions as she filled out the paperwork. After he'd paid, he and Jack went back to the car. He'd just buckled his belt when his phone rang. "Hello, Penelope. What do you need?"

"Nothing much. How'd lunch go? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I think."

"You think? What happened?"

"Molly called and lit into her. Jack told her off, but Erin and I never got to talk about that call. Little pitchers, you know."

"Right. Are you coming back to the office today?"

"It's after five. I think Jack and I will spend the rest of the day together. Send the others home, too. It was a tiring case; they deserve to get some rest."

"Thanks, Boss Man, I'll let them know." She hung up and he set the phone in his center console, suddenly eager to be home.

By the time his clock read 9:31 the next morning, Aaron had checked his watch twice. He continued working on his report for the Prescott case. At 10:30, his phone rang. "Hotchner here."

"Hello, Agent Hotchner. Chief Strauss would like to see you in her office as soon as possible." Carri sounded too happy for it to be a bad thing, and he smiled down at the phone.

"I'll be right up, Carri." He hung the phone up and stood, straightening his suit coat. Ignoring his team's questioning looks, he strode down the hall and out of the bullpen, finding his way to Erin's office quickly. Carri looked up and grinned at him.

"She loved the flowers, Sir. Jack's bouquet was so cute."

"I'm glad they went over well." He opened the door and found Erin behind her desk, working on some paperwork. At the sound of the door, she looked up, smiling gently at him.

"Aaron, please, sit down." She motioned to the couch and he sat on the edge, looking at where she'd put the flowers. His were on her desk, while Jack's were on the coffee table. She sat next to him, and he took her outstretched hand. "Yes. And no." He felt his brow furrow and she reached up to cup his face. "I'm not quite ready to be intimate, physically. But I want to be courted, to feel once more. Can you be patient with me?"

Aaron nodded and she sighed, relaxing into him. "We have all the time in the world, Erin. I'm willing to go as fast or as slow as you want."

"Thank you." She looked up into his eyes and he felt lost once more in them. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Her lips were soft against his and he let her lead them on, trying to suss out how far she'd take things. Her arms had just come up around his shoulders when they heard the door open.

"…in there. She's in a private meeting with another agent at the moment," he heard Carri say as they sprang apart.

"I think she'll want to see her daughter," a young voice said, and they looked to the door. "Mother!"

Erin stood up and took a hesitant step forward. "Georgia?" Aaron turned his eyes upon her at the tone of her voice and saw she was extremely pale. As he watched, she weaved a little on her feet before falling back in a faint. He easily caught her and settled her gently on the couch.

"Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting. Is she okay?"

"I hope so. Carr! I need a glass of water, immediately!" The assistant ran in moments later and gasped as she saw Erin. Aaron took the glass from her hand, trying not to look too grim. Carefully, he sprinkled the water on her face until her eyes fluttered open.

"Aaron?" she said weakly, staring up into his face. "What happened?" Erin struggled to sit up and he gently held her down. "I'm perfectly capable of sitting up, Hotch." It was the first time she'd used his nickname and he grinned. "What?"

"You're kinda cute when you're peeved. However, we do have a visitor here in your office. The shock must have caused you to faint." He moved so that she could see Georgia, who was openly crying,

"I guess I should have given more notice. I just, I didn't want to chicken out once my advisor okayed the time away from the program. I'm sorry. Would you rather I call you Erin?"

Aaron took a seat at Erin's feet, lifting them onto his lap, as Georgia knelt next to Erin, reaching out to clasp her mother's hand.

"No, no, this is all so sudden. I can't, I'm sorry, Georgia. Not now, not today." She rubbed her temples and pursed her lips as a few tears rolled down her face. "Please, Carri, take my daughter to see Penelope. And tomorrow, after she gives you all the details, we can talk. I'm sorry." Erin turned into the couch, pulling her hand away from Georgia's.

Georgia looked at him, her face lined with sorrow. "Okay." Aaron could tell the young woman had not been expecting this sort of welcome, and he tried to smile warmly at her. She nodded and let Carri take her arm, leading her from the room.

Slowly, Erin sat up and maneuvered her body to rest against his. "I'm exhausted. Honey, will you please take me home so that I may sleep?"

"If that's what you want, of course I will." He stood and held out his hand. She took it, pulling herself upright and then she wrapped her arms around him, holding tightly to him for a moment. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded against his chest and broke away from the embrace, onl to clasp his hand tightly.

"I don't feel well, Aaron. Could we hurry?" She tugged him over to her desk, grabbing her briefcase. He nodded and let her lead him out the door. He was surprised when she took the stairs, starting down them quickly. "I don't want them to see me in a moment of weakness."

"Why?"

"They think I didn't earn my position, why would I give them more ammunition?" He felt the barb of that comment strike his heart, as he had been one of those people just a few months ago. It was funny how the heart changed so quickly. "I shouldn't care, since no one knows what happened to me, but I do have a heart beneath the Ice Queen exterior."

"And it's very lovely." She looked back at him, a small smile on her face. Once they'd exited the stairwell into the parking garage, she walked next to him, letting her hand brush his. He guided her over to his car, opening the door for her. By the time he got in the driver's seat, she was half-asleep and his mind was made up.

He pulled into his parking spot minutes later and gently touched her shoulder. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. "I didn't know you knew the way to my house."

"I don't. I brought you to mine." She looked away from him, blushing slightly. "I'm not going to have my wicked way with you, I want you to rest." He heard a muffled giggle and relaxed, knowing she was going to be okay.

Somehow, they made it up to his apartment and into his bedroom, though he could see the physical toll her exhaustion was having on her. As he pulled back the covers on the bed, she sat heavily, pulling him down next to her. "I have to change, Aaron. For too long I've let bitterness and sorrow rule my life. Help me find my joy again."

"We'll find our way together," he said before kissing her forehead.

Aaron went to leave, only to have her grab hold of his shirt. "Stay. Hold me. I'm too far out again." He nodded and swung his legs up on the bed, letting her snuggle close. She was asleep in minutes, her hand splayed out over his heart, a tiny smile on her lips.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron heard their phones ring a few hours later, but didn't want to disturb Erin. Her arm was wrapped around his waist, her head buried in her pillow. Finally, after the fourth call, he disentangled himself from her grasp and padded over to where their things were. He dug out his phone and stepped into the hall while he looked at the call log. All of the missed calls had been from Penelope and he quickly called her back.

"Finally, Boss Man! What's going on? Is Erin okay?"

"She's sleeping right now. I didn't want to wake her. What do you think of Georgia?"

"I think she's a lot like Erin. She wouldn't let me give her the run around. Carri said I should give her Erin's office number, which I did. She also might think you're Erin's boyfriend. I didn't say anything to dissuade her, either, I'm afraid. Georgia thinks you have kind eyes and you remind her of Mr. Darcy. Did I mention she talks, a lot? Like, more than me? So, here's my thoughts – you and Jack have supper tomorrow night with Erin and Georgia."

"Penelope?"

"What? I thought it would be a good way to break the tension. Having two familiar faces next to her would set her heart at ease. I love her, Aaron. She's the sister I never had. But I can't be there for her this time. If you really care for her, it's time you stepped up."

"Penelope! I was just going to say that you must have read my mind. I was thinking of suggesting that to Erin once she woke up. She wants me to court her, to be patient with her. The patient part will be easy. It's, how do I court her?"

"She loves flowers, and you have great taste there. In Victorian times, suitors would write letters to their beloved. You could do that. And I do mean write, it's so much more personal than an email. Read her love poetry, buy her small gifts, things like that. If you'd like, I can suss out some things to help you, like favorite music and what not."

"Thanks, Penny, this really helps. I'll talk to you later." He hung up and slipped back into the bedroom. Erin was sitting up, stretching. He smiled and went over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About three hours. It's just after two, now." Erin's stomach growled and she covered it with one hand. "It sounds like you're hungry. Do you want to go down and make lunch with me?"

She nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "That would be nice, Aaron." She stood and smoothed her skirt, looking at him expectantly. He joined her and she clasped his hand, letting him lead her out to his kitchen. While they were making the food, she kept looking at him. "Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know any more poetry? I'm afraid my education is woefully stunted in that area."

He wracked his brain to come up with another good poem, but could only come up with a May Swenson piece. Taking a deep breath, he began, "I saw two trees embracing…" By the time he was finished reciting that poem, Erin had begun to cry and she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Okay, is there any happy poetry in your mind?"

Aaron thought again and then spoke. "I will not play at tug o' war…" When he'd finished the short poem, she was smiling and he couldn't help but step forward and kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and relaxed into him. He broke the kiss and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"It wasn't a dream, was it? She's here, my sweet daughter. She's taller than me, did you notice that? And so thin!" She stepped away from him and stirred the pasta. "I love her, Aaron, I did the moment I set eyes on her. But where do we go from here?"

"We?"

"Yes. If you're to be my lo-lover, you need to be a part of my life. And that includes Georgia."

"I think we should go out to supper tomorrow night. Jack, Georgia, you and me. That way, we'll be on neutral ground and if it gets to be overwhelming, then Jack will take the lead. He's my fearless little man in black."

"That he is. Molly hasn't called yet, you know, and I've wanted to give her some space." Erin turned off the burner and moved the pot over to the sink, draining the water from the pasta before spooning some onto their plates.

"If you think it better, I can back off. I wouldn't want to cost you your children."

"No, Aaron. They're grown adults who have no say in who I fall in – who I care for." Her eyes sparked with anger and she set the pot down in the sink. "You are meine Leben. _Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben_!" He looked at her in confusion and she kissed him possessively. "Stir the pasta sauce before it burns," she said breathlessly as she picked up the plates.

He nodded absently and turned off the burner, stirring the sauce a few more times before pulling the pan off the stove. He grabbed a pot holder and followed her over to the table. Aaron put the pan on top of the cloth and sat down next to her. "You speak German, huh?"

She blushed slightly and looked down at her plate. "Yes. Do you?"

"Other than yes and no, I don't." Erin visibly relaxed, smiling at him. "So, where would you like to go to supper at tomorrow night?"

"Somewhere nice. What does Jack like to eat? I wouldn't want to go somewhere that has nothing for him."

"He's actually pretty adventurous. Jessica likes to cook odd things, and he eats them without complaint."

"Do you think he'd mind Rasika, then? I've been wanting to try it, and then, well, life happened."

"That would be fine. Should I make reservations for seven?"

Erin nodded, picking at the pasta. "Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"There's a reason I can't, oh, I want you to, don't…" She broke down crying once more as she pushed her plate away. He watched her hunch up into a protective ball and knew he had to do something.

"Erin, come with me." He stood and moved next to her, holding out his hand. Without looking at him, she took it, standing up next to him. Aaron led her into the living room and they sat on the couch. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you'll run the other way when you realize I'm not as beautiful as Haley. That I won't please you in bed, because Wyoming stole that from me, too. That I'm just making a fantasy world in my head because I can't deal with Erik's death." He pulled her close and she melted into him, crying on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Let me show you something," he whispered in her ear after a few minutes had passed. She sat up and looked at him expectantly as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. After shrugging them off, he peeled off his undershirt. "I know what it's like to be violated, Erin," he whispered. Aaron heard her breath catch and then she was leaning forward, kissing the scar closest to his heart, wetting his chest with her tears.

"Oh, Aaron, kiss me," she whispered back, tipping her head up. He obliged her request, his nerves on fire as he felt her hands trace the scars on his body. They fell back against the couch, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they fell asleep once more, emotional exhaustion catching up to them at last.


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron adjusted his tie one last time in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the bathroom and went into the living room. Jack was on the sofa, tugging at his sleeves. "Do I have to dress up, Daddy?"

"Yes, Jack. This is a nice restaurant we're going to with Miss Erin and her daughter."

"Molly?"

"No, Georgia. She's visiting from Iowa." He took hold of Jack's hand and they went out to the car. The drive was short and he handed the keys to a nice young man who parked his car while he and Jack went inside. Erin was standing near the entrance and she smiled when she saw them.

"Hello, Jack," she said kindly and he hugged her tightly.

"Hi, Miss Erin. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, I am." Something caught Erin's eye and she stiffened slightly before plastering on a defensive smile. "Hello, Georgia."

"Mother?" Erin nodded slightly, her bottom lip quavering a little, and opened her arms. Georgia hugged her, a quick, radiant smile on her face. Aaron left Jack with the woman and went over to the maître d' to check in and then rejoined them. "And who is your friend, Mother?"

"This is my beau, Aaron Hotchner. He also recently lost his spouse, and we've bonded over that." She wrapped her arm around his waist, holding him close to her. "His son, Jack, is my knight in shining armor." Jack looked up at Erin, a grin on his face.

"Can I be your superhero instead? 'Cause I want to be like Daddy, and he's a real superhero."

"Whatever you'd like, sweetheart."

They were seated moments later and soon had their order in. "So, Aaron, what do you do at the FBI?" Georgia asked suddenly.

"He puts the bad guys in prison so they can't hurt anyone any longer." Georgia giggled at Jack's quick reply and she bit her lip as she looked at Erin and him. The look reminded him so much of Erin and he reached out for her hand underneath the table. Erin squeezed tightly and smiled at him. "What do you do, Georgia?"

"I'm studying to be a writer. I want to have a book of my stories published by the time I'm twenty five. I still have a long way to go and not a lot of time."

"Would you tell me a story sometime?"

"Sure." Jack scooted his chair closer to her, smiling up at her in instant adoration. "What kind of story do you like best?"

"Ones where the hero wins after a long fight, and has the beautiful princess fall in love with him, and they live happily ever after."

"And what does a beautiful princess look like?" Georgia asked kindly.

"Like Mama or Miss Erin. Or Aunt Penelope or Miss Jareau or you. Daddy says there's something beautiful in every heart and that it shines through onto the outside."

"That's so sweet, Aaron! What a wonderful thing to teach your son." Georgia grinned at him. "You are such the brooding hero archetype. I never thought I'd meet one in real life. Oh, Mother, you are so lucky."

Erin blushed and looked down at the table. "I guess I am." Their food arrived and they spent the rest of the evening talking easily amongst themselves. Aaron found himself really liking Georgia and noticed a lot of Erin in her.

During dessert, he could feel Georgia's eyes on him. "Yes?"

"If you'd like, I could run Jack home and tell him a bedtime story. It would give you and Mother more time together." Aaron tensed a little, and Georgia smiled. "I know you just met me, but I guess I have the Penelope Rossi seal of approval. At least, that's what Mother said."

"Please, Daddy? I want to hear one of her stories." Jack turned his ever-effective doe eyes on him and he felt his heart melt a little.

"I suppose. But one story only, okay? Tomorrow's a school day." He wrote down directions to his house and they took off, Jack smiling and talking a million miles a minute.

"Thank you for trusting her. She really wants to make herself a part of my life." Erin smiled at him and he nodded.

"If Penelope approves of her, she must be okay. Did, did she ask about her father?"

"Yes. And I told her he was David. I wasn't ready to tell her the truth." The waiter appeared at their side with the check and she handed him her credit card before Aaron could get his out. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes. She's a lovely girl, the truth would only hurt her. And unless she asks for a DNA test, there's no way to prove he's not."

"Ever the lawyer, eh, Hotch?" She smiled at him happily and he nodded. Once the bill was squared away, she spoke once again. "Would you like to come back to my place for a nightcap?"

"Yes." They stood and had their cars brought around. "I'll just follow you, then?" She nodded and got in her car, driving off. Aaron had no problem keeping up with her and soon they were pulling into the driveway of an elegant Greek Revival style home. He got out and followed her into the house.

After Erin had locked the door, she took hold of his hand, leading him into a cozy den. "Would you mind starting the fire while I pour us some brandy?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Of course I'll do that." He made quick work of that task and joined her on the sofa, taking the snifter she held out. "What's on your mind?"

"I forgot how good profilers are at knowing things." She took a sip of the alcohol. "When we decide to take things to the next level," she began, blushing fiercely, "um, you'll have to use lubricant. I wanted you to know now, so you could change your mind and call things off."

"You've never…?" he began, but she put her hand up to his mouth, cutting off his next words as she shook her head. "Oh, Erin," he murmured against her fingers and reached his own hand up to wipe away her tears.

"I only ever seem to cry nowadays," she whispered, leaning into his touch.

"You've had a lot happen to you lately. The tears are a sign of your healing. Never be ashamed to cry." She smiled a little and closed the distance between them, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. During the kiss, he felt her undoing the fastenings on her clothes and when she released his lips, she stood up clad only in her bra and panties, tears still coursing down her cheeks.

"I want this, Aaron," she whispered, not looking at him.

"No, you don't. You just want to please me." Her head snapped up and she met his eyes, relief shining in her gaze. "Besides, there are a few steps between kisses and sex that you're leaving out."

"There are?" He nodded and stood next to her, pulling her into his arms. Unlike Haley, she was so incredibly soft and rounded and he had to remind himself to tread carefully. "Will you show me the next step then?"

"Are you?"

"Yes. Of this, I'm certain." She kissed him once more and unbidden, his hands came down to cup her ass, holding her close to him. After she'd broken the kiss, she tugged on his arm until he gave her one of his hands. Erin led him to her bedroom and they walked over to the large bed.

Erin sat down and stared at him. From her expression, he could tell she was close to a panic attack. "Where are your nightgowns?"

"In the top left hand drawer of the dresser." He nodded and left her side, going over to the dresser. Aaron pulled out a silky, sheer, nightie that looked like it would hit her knees when on and brought it back to her.

"Here, put this on." She nodded and reached back to unclasp her bra. Aaron kept his eyes on her face, though he desperately wanted to look lower. As soon as the nightie was on, he sat on the bed next to Erin, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Trust me," he whispered in her ear.

"With all my being," she replied, melting into him. Aaron smiled and pulled her down on top of him as he lay back on the bed. In one fluid move, he had them on their sides, his hands still on her waist. Slowly, he slid one up to cup her breast, the weight filling his palm to fullness.

"Oh," Erin said lowly as he absently thumbed her nipple. As he continued the motion, he claimed her lips once more and was surprised to feel her move beneath him, squirming closer to his body. "Aaron, oh, Aaron." She was pliant next to him and he turned her so that so he could watch her reactions.

As he ran one of his hands lower, he could feel the exact moment she shied away from the pleasure she was experiencing and he stopped, his hand hovering above her mound. "I won't go any further than what you're ready for," he whispered before he kissed her neck. Erin nodded and relaxed a little once more.

"Touch me here," she whispered in return, bringing his hand up to her breasts. He kneaded them gently and she arched into him, a soft moan slipping from her lips. He softly kissed the junction where her neck and shoulder met, and she moved like water beneath him. "Aaron, this feels so wonderful." She reached up to encircle his neck with her arms. "But, we're forgetting about your needs here."

His eyes widened as her nimble fingers slipped down his side to fumble with his belt and zipper on his pants. She pushed him onto his back and tugged down his pants. Aaron lifted his hips to accommodate her and bit back a groan of pleasure as her hand closed around his dick. "Erin," he bit out, his hips bucking against the sweet friction of her fingers as she sped up, bringing him closer to release. As if she could tell when he was about to cum, she slowed the movements, prolonging his pleasure.

Aaron hardly noticed her reach over for a tissue as his orgasm rocked his body, but she was soon collapsing atop him, her breathing slightly unsteady. "Do you feel better now?"

"Amazing, sweetheart. You are completely and utterly amazing." He kissed her forehead and she snuggled close to him.

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep? I know you have to go home to Jack…"

"I don't want to leave you while you need me, but I can't leave him alone, either." Aaron sighed.

"I suppose I could go with you. I mean, I am ready for bed already." She looked into his eyes and the trust shining there hurt his heart a little to see.

"If that is what you want, Erin." She nodded and they got up. While he adjusted his clothing, she pulled out a silk robe and pulled out an overnight bag. "Are you ready?"

She was cinching a long trench coat as she looked at him. "As I'll ever be." She took his outstretched hand and together they went out into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you're coming to supper tonight, right?"

"Of course, Aaron. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No, Jessica's going to fix everything for us, so the meal will be ready as soon as we step in the door." Aaron smiled at his beloved. "I think she's making lobster for us."

"That sounds delicious. I'm afraid I won't be staying over. It's Georgia's last night here and I want to spend a few hours with her, too." He began to protest, and Erin shook her head. "She's fine with my going to supper with you. She has some work to catch up on that she put off until the last minute." Aaron saw her check the door and then she stepped forward to kiss him sweetly.

Erin left his office with a smile on her face and went across to Penelope. As he looked out over the bullpen, he could see Morgan and Reid grinning up at him. Shaking his head, he climbed down the stairs and went over to Reid's desk. "What?"

"I've never seen Strauss smile so much. Are you that good in bed?"

"I wouldn't know, Derek."

"Wait, you guys have been going steady for close to a month and you haven't taken the next step? That's statistically impossible in this day and age." Something on the television screen caught Reid's attention. "Look, that's one of Doyle's henchmen. They caught him in Paris, trying to kidnap an American citizen. I wonder if this will finally lead to his capture."

"Maybe. If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk with JJ about our last case." Aaron tried to walk as normally as he could out of the bullpen and down the hall to JJ's office. He knocked twice before entering. "Did you see the news?"

"Yes. And Rachel's okay. They've moved her to a new safe house, but this time, only her partner knows where that is. If we're this close to catching him, though, Rachel might come home sooner than we thought."

"How'd her cover get blown?"

"I don't know, Sir It wasn't on my end, let me assure you."

He nodded and turned on his heel. "I can't keep this from her."

"And she might hate you because of it. Emily was a good friend's daughter, after all." He went to open the door. "Hotch? Put it all on me. When the time comes, tell her you just found out, since she's coming home soon."

"We've never been dishonest with each other. I'm not going to start now." Aaron left her office, his mind preoccupied. "Sorry," he lowly said as he ran into someone.

"Hotch, man, what's on your brain? That last case was a breeze compared to our other ones. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Aaron looked at Morgan. "Everything's fine, Agent Morgan."

"Oh, no, see, when you say things like that, I know something's going on. Is there something you know about the Doyle case that we don't? 'Cause that is the only weird thing that happened today."

"Just leave it alone, Derek. Please."

He saw the quick spark of anger in the other man's eyes and knew he was putting it together. "You son of a bitch, She's alive, isn't she? You've known all these months that she was out there and you didn't tell us."

'"I never said she was alive, Derek. She's not. She's dead, Doyle made certain of that." He brushed past Morgan, only to have him latch onto his arm.

"I will bring him down, and then I will bring you down for lying to us," he hissed.

"Agent Morgan! Unhand Agent Hotchner at once!" Both men turned to look at Erin. She was frowning at them. "Both of you, my office, now." She herded them over there and Carri looked up at them in surprise. "Hold my calls, please, Carri."

"Of course, Chief Strauss."

Erin closed and locked her door, gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk. Wearily, she sat down behind her desk, staring at them. "Derek, why would you be so foolish as to threaten Aaron in the hallway? I could suspend you for that, you know."

"Ma'am, Agent Prentiss is alive and he knows! He's known for the last seven months that she's out there and he said nothing to us!"

Aaron saw a flicker of hurt run over her face before she looked at Morgan. "If Emily is alive, that would be a miracle. Doyle was intent on seeing her dead for what she did to him. If he were to even think that she was alive and that we know about it, he'd come after us to get information in any way that he could." She picked up a picture off her desk and showed them Jack's smiling face. "Any way, Agent Morgan. Are you still certain she's alive?"

His shoulders slumped as he ran his hands along his head. "No, ma'am, I must have been mistaken. I'm sorry I reacted badly, Hotch. It's just…"

"You love her," Erin said, finishing his thought. Derek nodded. "Miracles happen, Derek, they just take a lot of prep work sometimes." She smiled at him and stood. They followed suit and Derek went to the door.

"Chief Strauss, you are absolutely amazing." She blushed at the compliment, a smile spreading across her face. "I can see why he fell for you." Morgan left, and then they were alone.

"I wish I could have been in the loop on this."

"We needed people to react naturally. Only JJ and I know the truth. I don't know what I'm going to tell them." He sat heavily on the couch and she sat next to him, clasping his hand.

"It's Penelope you need to worry about. Her pregnancy is not an easy one. There have been bumps along the way."

"More than what she's told us?"

Erin nodded. "And if you were to tell her before the baby's here, I fear that she would go into preterm labor. We can't have that, Aaron." She sighed and leaned against him.

"Aren't you angry with me? Haley would have been furious I kept a secret like that from her."

"You're keeping a dear friend safe. I would expect nothing less of you," she whispered as he wrapped an arm around her. "It stings a little, though I understand the reasoning completely."

"You'll be the first to know when she's home so you can prepare Ambassador Prentiss."

"Elizabeth will be quite shocked to hear this. I wish there was a safe way to prepare her for it." She curled up close to him, her hand splayed out on his chest. "Doyle didn't hurt her again?"

"No, JJ's fairly certain they got her to the new safe house in one piece. No one knows where that is though, since it's just her and her partner at this point. It might be better that way, now on one can accidentally say something to blow her cover." Erin nodded against his arm and he tightened his grip on her. "I should get back to my office. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight." They stood and he tipped her chin up gently as he bent to kiss her. "You know, each time you do that, Penny has to go through and erase the footage?"

"It'll keep her on her toes." He kissed her once more. "I suppose this means we only have a few more months to steal kisses like this, then. I wouldn't trust the temp tech to be discreet like Penelope."

She fought to keep the smile off her face. "That is too true, Agent Hotchner." And then she buried her hands in his hair, pulling him close for a blistering kiss. "Think of that until tonight," she breathlessly said as she pushed him out the door.

Aaron chuckled lowly as he ran his hand through his hair. "She does have the uncanny ability to leave one speechless, Agent Hotchner. It's one of the things she prides herself in."

"Don't I know that. See you later, Carri." He walked back to the bullpen, a jaunty spring in his step as he thought about the night to come.


	13. Chapter 13

The bell rang and Jack looked up excitedly. "Is that Miss Erin?"

"Why don't you go see, Jack?" He watched his son tear out of the kitchen and to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Miss Erin. May I come in?" Aaron heard his son pull open the door and launch himself into Erin's arms. Hand in hand they entered the kitchen. "Is there somewhere I could stash my coat?"

"I'll put it in the closet, Miss Erin." Jack held out his hands and she slipped the coat off before handing it to him. Aaron noticed she'd taken time to change into a cowl neck sweater and a long skirt. She noticed his scrutiny and began to blush a little.

"Georgia said I shouldn't wear office clothes on a date." She touched her hair self-consciously and smiled at hi. "I hope I look all right."

Aaron nodded as the buzzer went off. "That means supper's ready. You got here just in time." He pressed a button on the stove to make it turn off and then used the oven mitts to take out the pot from the oven. Carefully, he placed it on top of the stove and removed the cover. Whatever Jessica had made for them smelled delicious.

"Do you need me to get anything?" Erin asked softly.

"Plates are in the cupboard next to the sink. Would you get three, please?" It seemed he'd no more than asked and she was at his side with the dishes. Using the tongs Jessica had left out, he pulled out the first lobster and set it on the top plate, along with potatoes and broccoli. Once all three plates were full, they set them on the table and Aaron called Jack in to eat.

His son came into the room with his hands behind his back and a giant grin on his face. "I got you a present, Miss Erin. but you'll have to open it after we eat, because I'm hungry." He handed the small box to her as she gently laughed and she set it next to her wine glass.

"I hope the suspense doesn't get to be too much, Jack. I really like presents." Jack giggled and dug into his food, anxious to get the meal over with. Aaron and Erin lingered over everything, their eyes meeting occasionally while they played footsie under the table. "Christmas is coming, Jack. Is there anything you'd like?"

"I've already asked Jesus for my gift." He grinned at Erin. "But I like Legos and superhero stuff."

"I'll keep that in mind, Jack." When they'd finished eating, Aaron refilled their glasses and Erin picked up the package. "May I open this now?" Jack nodded and she slipped her fingernail beneath the tape, carefully taking the paper off and setting it on the table.

"I saw this as we walked past the swan store in the mall. I hope you like it."

Erin opened the lid of the box and pushed back the tissue paper. "Oh, Jack, I love it." She held up the delicate crystal bear and looked it over. "This is perfect. Thank you, sweetheart."

He beamed at her and then crawled up onto her lap, hugging her tightly. "I just want to make you happy, Miss Erin, and keep you in our lives."

Aaron watched her eyes tear up as she set the bear back in the box. "I want to stay in your life, too, Jack." She kissed his forehead and hugged his back.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. I never thought, well, that's a grown up thought. You make me so happy, kiddo. You and your father."

"Then you'll stay here with us forever?"

Erin looked at Aaron over Jack's shoulder. "Not quite yet. There are still some things that I have to work out on my own. It's a big step to go from being alone to being with other people once more."

"If you're worried about Molly, I can tell her. She needs to learn how to share you with other people." A watery laugh erupted out of Erin's mouth and Jack giggled as well.

"Oh, honey, it is more than that. Please, trust me. When the time is right, I will stay with you forever." Jack nodded solemnly and reached his hand up to wipe away her tears. This opened the floodgates and Erin broke down weeping. Aaron moved to their side and knelt in front of them, opening his arms. Erin fell into the waiting embrace and buried her head in his shoulder.

Jack wiggled out from between them, and Aaron pulled his lover more tightly to him. "Shh, my darling. No one will hurt you here. I promise you," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "Oh, my lovely one, calm your heart, you're safe here." He felt her struggle to calm down and he kissed her temple lightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that. It's just…"

"It triggered something in you. We all have those triggers, Erin. Do you feel able to stand now?" She nodded and he helped her to her feet. "I wonder where Jack went?"

Aaron felt someone tugging on his shirt and he looked down at his son, who was holding on to his favorite stuffed bear and blanket. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Can Miss Erin and I go cuddle in your bed? I know when I'm upset that makes me feel better."

"Ask her and find out."

"Miss Erin, will you come cuddle with me? And perhaps you could tell me a story?" He smiled up at her and Aaron watched the emotional gamut run over her face. "Please?"

"For a little while, Jack. I have to spend some time with Georgia before she leaves tomorrow." She followed him up to Aaron's room, leading Aaron along with them as she refused to let go of his hand. "What kind of story would you like to hear?" she asked as she climbed into the bed. Jack snuggled between her and Aaron, resting his head on her chest.

"Tell me a story about when you were young."

"Okay." She smiled at Aaron and he grinned back. "I wasn't born here in America. I was born in Dorset, England. When I was your age, I moved to America with my family. I was the youngest of five children and tiny for my age. We landed at La Guardia Airport and my parents split us kids up. Mum and Da each thought the other had me, but neither did as I had become distracted by the violin player by the shops. When I was young, we didn't have the security like we do now.

"So, I sat down in front of him, listening to him play and thinking my parents were right behind me, since they'd been there moments ago. Hours passed and he finally stopped playing. Coming up to me, he asked where my parents were. I looked around and they weren't there. The young man saw the panic on my face and got me to focus on hi, while he took me to the security desk."

"Were your parents there, Miss Erin?"

"No, or at least, not yet. See, we had a home waiting for us in upper Manhattan, and that's where they were heading. It takes time to get there and so it was a little time before they discovered I was gone. Only, we didn't have our phone line connected yet, that would be later in the week. So Da had to go to a neighbor's house and use their phone to hire a cab to bring him back to the airport.

"By the time he got there, the violin player had begun teaching me the basics of how to play. You see, my fingers were the only long thing about me at that time, and I was able to hold onto the violin and make sound come out, with his help, of course. I was in love with the very notion of my hands making the same music he had. My father was furious that he'd lost me, and I could tell he was upset when he stalked up to us."

"What happened next, Miss Erin?"

"If it hadn't been for the violin player, I think I wouldn't have been able to sit for a week. As it was, I had to stay by my mom's side for the next six months. But I got a violin that year for Christmas. I still play at times." A sad, faraway, look swept over her face.

"Honey?"

"It's nothing," She sighed and pulled Jack close to her, kissing his forehead gently. "Would you like me to play for you sometime, sweetie?"

Jack nodded and yawned, his eyes fluttering closed as he gave in to sleep. "Erin, when did you stop playing for an audience?"

"You see too much, Aaron. After Georgia was born, Eric asked me to stop playing so much."

"So you lost your child and your outlet to express your grief?"

"Pretty much. I should be going now, though, Georgia will wonder where I am." She carefully extracted herself from Jack's grasp and stood up, smoothing her skirt. Aaron got up and she held out her hand. Together, they walked back the hall to the door. He got her coat and helped her into it, kissing her neck as he did so. "Call me tomorrow," she whispered before turning and kissing hm.

"Okay." He watched her leave, an odd sort of melancholy tugging at his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron didn't have the heart to move Jack, so he was woken up early on the one morning he could sleep in. Cracking open his eyes, he looked up into the smiling face of his son. "I'm hungry, Daddy."

"Oh, you are, are you? Well, let's get breakfast, then." Aaron padded down to the kitchen, smelling the delicious scent of cinnamon. Looking around the room, he noticed the oven was on, counting down the minutes to something. "Jack, did you play with the oven?"

"Oh no, Daddy, Miss Erin did, She left you a note on the counter, I swear."

Aaron looked at his son and then went over to the counter, his eye settling on a piece of paper sitting against the coffee machine. _Good morning, Aaron. Georgia's flight leaves at nine today, so I thought we'd stop by and make rolls for you and Jack. Penny let me make a copy of your key last week, I hope you don't mind. The icing for the rolls is in the fridge. Warm it up for forty five seconds in the microwave before you spread it. Have a wonderful day! Erin_

"I love Miss Erin. She's so nice. Daddy, why is she so sad? You didn't cry this much when we lost Mommy."

"Sometimes a series of bad things happen to a person and it just makes everything seem worse than it really is. Miss Erin is fighting to keep her demons at bay." The buzzer dinged on the oven and he turned the timer off. "Stand back, buddy." He pulled out the cinnamon rolls and set them on top of the stove and then pulled out the icing, following her directions.

"Miss Erin loves us, doesn't she?"

Aaron looked at Jack in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"She made breakfast for us. And when she looks at you, she looks like Mommy. There's something about her eyes that looks so much like your wedding pictures." Jack took the roll from his father's hands and went to sit at the table. Aaron sat next to him, still in a bit of a daze.

"Are you upset at all the time I'm spending with Miss Erin?"

"No. I love that she's your girlfriend. She's nice, like Aunt Penelope. So, what should we get her for Christmas, Daddy? It's only five weeks away."

"Do you want to go shopping today and look for something?" Jack nodded excitedly. "All right, as soon as we finish eating we'll get dressed and go."

Jack wolfed down his food and ran upstairs to get dressed. Aaron put their dishes away and covered the remaining rolls with tinfoil before going up to change. He slipped into khakis and a polo shirt, knowing it would be warm and crowded in the mall.

By the time he got downstairs, Jack was in his coat and holding the car keys. Smiling, he picked up his cellphone and put it in his pocket before shrugging into his coat. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, Daddy. Let's get this show on the road." Jack held the keys out to him and together, they went out to the parking lot of the apartment complex. Jack got in and buckled his car seat while Aaron slipped behind the wheel. The drive to the mall was short, though they had to park about a quarter mile away, or so it seemed.

Jack held tightly to his hand as they wandered through the shops. Finally, he eye was caught by something in the import store. "I want to get Miss Erin this, Daddy," he said, pointing to a delicate Egyptian glass bottle. "It reminds me of her."

"It does, doesn't it?" Aaron carefully picked up the bottle and brought it up to the slightly bored looking young man. As he set the bottle down, the young man smiled.

"If you would like to fill the bottle with a scent, we offer an array of essential oils." He gestures to the vials behind him. "Who's this for?"

"Miss Erin. She's going to be my new mommy soon. Do you have anything pretty smelling?"

The young man nodded. "Would you like something sweet or musky?"

"I don't know what musky means," Jack said solemnly.

"How about you smell them until you find the perfect one for your special someone." Aaron watched them interact, the clerk animatedly showing his son all the different scents available.

"I think she'll like this one, Zak. Thanks for explaining all this to me." Jack slipped off the stool and went around to his father's side once more. "Can we get enough to fill the bottle, Daddy?"

"That would be fine." Zak rang then up and then wrapped the bottle well so that it wouldn't break. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, sir. Have a wonderful holiday season."

Aaron took hold of Jack's hand once again and they ventured forth into the sea of people. There were so many things that he wanted to get Erin, but he kept wondering if they were too intimate for this stage in their relationship. A book would be safe, but would it might be too safe. He sighed in frustration. "What is it, Daddy?"

"I'm trying to think of the perfect gift for Erin. Let's head over to Barnes and Noble." Jack smiled happily and they continued on to the bookstore. Aaron looked around at the myriad of books and felt overwhelmed. There was so much about Erin he didn't know.

"May I help you, sir?"

He looked at the young woman slowly. "Maybe. Have you read Robin McKinley's _Deerskin_?" She nodded. "Good. It's my girlfriend's favorite book and I want to get her something in a similar thematic vein. What would you suggest?"

"I think I have the perfect book for your needs," she said after a few moments. "Follow me." They went upstairs on the escalator and she brought them over to the fantasy section. "This is it." She handed him a copy of _The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars_ by Steven Brust. "I think your girlfriend will really enjoy this book. I know I did."

"Thank you." Aaron took the book from her hands and she went back downstairs.

"Can I get a book today, Daddy?" Jack asked, staring up at him.

"Just one, Christmas is coming after all." Jack surprised him by going past the early reader books and heading to the harder books. "This is new, buddy."

"My teacher said I need to challenge myself. I'm one of the robins during reading time." He scanned the titles and pulled out a think book. "I want this one, Daddy."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. " _Bunnicula_?"

"It sounds interesting. Maybe you could invite Miss Erin over and we could read it together." Jack smiled and handed the book to him. "Can we go out for lunch, too? Like, to the Chinese buffet?"

"We'll see." They headed downstairs and Aaron found his eye caught by an elegant, leather-bound, journal. "One second, Jack," he said, guiding his son over to the journals. He pulled it down off the shelf and fingered the supple leather absently. He knew then how he would get to know Erin better. He went up to the register and paid for his items. "All right, let's get this show on the road to Chinese food."

"Yay!" Jack started skipping next to him and Aaron smiled at his son's enthusiasm. There was no line at their favorite buffet and while Jack and he ate, he began to fill out the first page of the journal. First, he wrote a question down – What is your favorite flower and why? – and then he wrote her his response. "Daddy, did you remember that Thanksgiving is Thursday? Aunt Jessica wants you to call her with our plans. I kind of forgot to tell you until now."

"Shoot. I was supposed to see what Sean wanted to do. Too late now, I guess." Aaron's phone rang and he looked at it, seeing that he had a new txt from Erin.

"Can I read it?" Jack asked, holding out his hand expectantly.

"One second." Aaron skimmed the message and then handed it over to his son.

"Aaron, if you're home, do you want to bring Jack over for Thanksgiving? My kids will be here and it will be a good time for introductions. Erin." Jack looked up at his father. "Oh, can we? Please?"

Aaron smiled at his son. "If I'm home, yes. Otherwise, you'll be with Aunt Jessica." He typed the same thing to Erin and got a quick reply. "I'll plan on you at four, then. Bring rolls and a vegetable besides corn." He chuckled after he'd read her message and Jack looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"One of the perks of seeing your boss is getting the holiday off, I guess. We'll be at Miss Erin's for Thanksgiving."

"Awesome! Thank you, Daddy!" Jack ran around the table and hugged him tightly. They finished eating and Aaron listened to Jack chatter on about all the things he would ask Erin's children. Somehow, Aaron knew this would be a long day for him and Erin, since this would be the first ste to integrating their families. He knew it would be best to prepare for fireworks.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you ready, Jack?" Aaron called out, grabbing the bags of California blend from out of the freezer. He put them on the bottom of the canvas bag on the counter and then placed the store bought rolls on top. "We only have thirty minutes before we need to be at Miss Erin's."

"I'm coming, Daddy." Aaron heard his son thumping down the hall. "The bag is a little heavy for me to lift."

"What do you have in here?" Aaron asked as he picked up the duffle.

"Some reading books, a coloring book, my iPod, stuff like that. Aunt Penelope says to be prepared for every situation." Jack grinned up at him. "So, let's go."

Aaron ruffled his son's hair and then picked up the food bag from the counter. While Jack got in the car, he put both bags on the seat next to his son.

The drive didn't take long, and when he pulled into the driveway, he saw Rossi's Cadillac and parked next to it, feeling somewhat relieved to have a friendly face other than Erin's there. They got out and he handed Jack the food bag before leading him up to the porch.

Penelope wrenched open the door before he could ring the bell. "Little man!"

"Aunt Penelope!" Jack launched himself into Penelope's open arms, his head coming to rest on her baby bump. "Hey! She kicked me, Aunt Penelope!"

"She's doing a lot more of that, Jack. I've only about fifteen more weeks of her inside me, so she has to get strong enough to survive out here." She took Jack's hand and led him inside, Aaron bringing up the rear. He felt a pair of hostile eyes on him and looked over to see a young woman glaring at him.

"Hello, Molly," he said evenly, not letting his face show any emotion, happy or sad.

She narrowed her eyes further. "Hello, Aaron. Mother is in the kitchen and would like to see you. My brother and sister will be here shortly. They're visiting Daddy's grave right now." It was a deliberate jab and he took it in stride.

"I can't wait to meet them. If you'll excuse me." He nodded to her and took off down the hall to the kitchen, finding Erin there, an apron tied around her waist. "Hello, Erin."

"Aaron!" She turned to face him, a warm smile on her lips. "I'm glad you made it!" She closed the distance between them and kissed him soundly, wrapping her arms around him. He could taste the alcohol on her breath and sighed a little.

"Honey, are you drunk?" he asked, looking at her in concern.

"Maybe, just a little." Her face crumpled a little and she dug her hand into his shirt. "Oh, god, Aaron, she hates me. You're the one safe harbor I've found in my life right now." Tears began to pool in her eyes and he wiped them away gently.

"I told you , at any point I can back off, give you more time, more space. I want you to have your family."

"But you are a part of my family now, Aaron. You and Penelope and Jack and Georgia. I let my heart be tender and I can't let you go now."

She was open and vulnerable to him and he smiled softly as he pulled her close once more. "I don't think I can let you go, either, Erin. Now, what do you need me to do?"

"If you could pull the turkey out of the oven so David can begin to carve it, I'll heat up the vegetables you brought." He nodded and did as instructed. As he set the turkey on the counter, he heard the door open and close.

"We're home, Mom!" Aaron turned to see a young man and woman taking off their coats. "The stone you picked for Dad looks really nice. I know Molly's probably bugged you about this, but why isn't your name on there, too?"

"There was only one plot available."

Erin looked ready to say more when Jack ran into the room crying. "Daddy!"

Aaron knelt by his son, taking him in his arms. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Molly, Molly said that you should have died with Mommy, so that you would leave her mother alone!" Jack buried his face in Aaron's neck as he sobbed.

"That girl. I'm going to…"

"No, Mom, I'll handle it. Calm him down, he needs a gentle hand right now. Becca, you finish dinner." She nodded and took the spoon from her mother's hand. Joshua went to the door and then turned to look back at them. "Mom, all I want is for you to be happy after what Dad did to you. You've found that with him. I can't begrudge you that."

Erin nodded, tears rolling down her face. She knelt next to them and opened her arms. Jack fell into them, wrapping his little arms tight around her waist. "Why is Molly so mean, Miss Erin?"

"She misses her daddy and she's angry about how he died. The three of us are easy targets for her anger right now. I am so sorry that she hurt you, precious." Jack nodded against her chest and she held him all the closer. Aaron wrapped his arms around them both and held on as they heard the front door slam.

Penelope came into the kitchen moments later with Dave. She was holding a place setting and looked about ready to cry herself. "I brought Dave in to carve the turkey. Jack, do you want to help me pour the water?" He nodded and pulled away from Erin to take Penelope's hand and walk with her out of the room.

Aaron helped Erin to stand. She held him close, resting her head on his chest as she watched Rebecca finish the last minute prep work. "Hey, Mom, Aaron, go in the den. I'll get you when dinner's on the table." Rebecca smiled at them as she shooed them out of the room.

Together, they settled on the sofa, Erin pulling her feet up underneath her body as she curled into him. "Penelope and I went shopping the other day. I'm surprised my face still isn't red."

"Why?

"She insisted on putting together an 'I'm Yours' basket. I don't know how half of those things work, Aaron, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Ah, I see. She does tend to go overboard on things at times. Are you…?"

"No. But I'm getting closer, I think. If you were to get me drunk, I'd fall into bed with you in a heartbeat. Though I don't want that to be our first time."

"You want it to be special. I totally get that." She leaned forward and kissed him, only for them to hear a soft cough in the background. They turned and looked at Rebecca, who was smiling, a soft blush staining her cheeks.

"Dinner's ready." She left the room and Erin stood up, trying not to laugh. Aaron felt the same way, and hand in hand they went into the dining room. Aaron looked at the place cards and saw he was sitting at Erin's right hand. Dave was next to him and then Penelope. Across the table sat Jack, Joshua, and Rebecca.

Erin took her spot at the head of the table and held out her hands to Joshua and Aaron. "Aaron, will you say grace?"

Slightly shocked, he nodded and began to speak. "Oh Lord, we thank you that we could be together on this day where we pause to remember all we're thankful for in our lives. Bless this food to our bodies and bless those who chose not to be with us today. Keep them safe and change their hearts. In Thy name we pray. Amen."

The amen was echoed around the table as they looked up and began to pass around the food. "So, I thought while we were eating, we could play Risk again. I only brought the favorite deck, since today is supposed to be a happy day. What do you think, Erin?"

"I think it would be a great way for us to get to know each other better."

"Wonderful! I'll go first." Penelope pulled off the first card and handed the deck to her husband. "All right, what is your favorite holiday?" She tapped the card against her chin. "I'd have to say my favorite holiday is Christmas. I love getting things for other people. David?"

They went around the table, listening to the responses given, and Aaron smiled when his son said Halloween was his favorite holiday, since then he could be like his daddy. By the time the meal was over, they'd gone through two more cards and Aaron found himself more at ease with Erin's older children.

"All right, men, let's take care of these dishes," Dave said, pushing away from the table. "They fixed everything for us, it's our turn to do the busy work." While Dave scraped the plates off into the trash, Aaron and Jack filled the dishwasher and Joshua made up a plate of food for Molly.

"We'll be leaving in a little bit to see Molly. It's harder on her, since she hasn't seen a counselor. She's a bit like Mom in that regard. But we are working on her. You seem like a really decent guy, I mean, anyone who like Great Big Sea can't be that bad."

"Thanks, Josh, for everything." They shook hands and then he covered the full plate with saran wrap. "Sorry you can't stay for dessert."

"We'll have some for breakfast tomorrow." Joshua left the room and they finished up the work before joining Penelope and Erin in the den.

Aaron sat next to Erin and Jack crawled up into her lap. "Do you have to get over to Jessica's at all?"

"No. She's having her first Thanksgiving with Tom's family."

"Good." She curled up close to Aaron. "Did you like Josh and Becca, Jack?"

"Yeah, they're really nice. Can I go home with Uncle Dave and Aunt Penelope? I want to play with Mudgie." He smiled up at Aaron and he saw Dave and Penelope grinning at him as well. "Please?"

Aaron looked at his lover and saw her nod a little. "Of course you can, Jack."

"Awesome!" He climbed down to the floor and grabbed his bag. "I'm ready to go. My pajamas and everything are in here!" Penelope giggled a little as she looked at Aaron.

"Always be prepared, right, little man?"

"Uh huh, just like you taught me, Aunt Penelope." He went over to her and hugged her tightly.

Dave stood and helped Penelope up. She came over to them and kissed Erin's cheek. "Make sure you start with the Kissable Sensations. It can be delicious." She winked at Aaron and he felt a warm blush stain his cheeks. An awkward silence fell over the room as they were left alone.

"Do, do you want to try that one out?" Erin whispered, digging her fingers into his chest.

"If you feel comfortable with that, then yes." She stood before him, holding out her hand. He took it and stood, letting her head him up to her room. "Oh, wow. She must think we have super stamina or something," he remarked as he looked at the large basket on her dresser.

"I know. Okay, she must mean this," Erin said as she pulled out a black box from the basket. Opening it, she handed one flask to him, keeping the other for herself. "Can I go first?" He nodded and she made quick work of his shirt. She twisted the cap off and poured a few drops on her fingers, spreading it over the scar above his chest. Leaning forward, she licked it off, sending a shiver of desire coursing through his body. "This is so silly. I feel ridiculous."

"I don't." He opened his vial and shook out a few drops, making a line from her cleavage to her neck and then he bent and licked the gel off.

"Oh, I see," she shakily said, burying her hand in his hair. "Could you, I don't know, here?" Using her free hand, she angled his left hand to cup her breast. "Please?"

Aaron groaned as he squeezed her breast, feeling her arch into the touch. He fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, slipping it from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Gently, he pulled her down onto the bed and began kissing his way down the column of her neck as he unclasped her bra and tugged it from her body. Her skin was so soft and she leaned back as if offering her breasts to be worshipped.

As he began to suckle on one erect nipple, he felt her begin to lose control. Releasing her breast, he looked up to see her eyes were closed, tears running down the side of her face. "Please, don't stop, Aaron. That feels wonderful, I feel wonderful." Erin buried her fingers in his hair and tugged him back down to her breast. He softly blew against the erect peak she'd guided him to and was pleased to hear her gasp. Beneath him, he felt her hips move slightly, and he grinned up at her before engulfing her breast in his mouth.

Her whimpers of pleasure told him he was doing something right as he scored her nipple with his teeth. Their hands met on the tab of her skirt zipper, and she tugged it down while he began to leisurely drag his lips down her body. Aaron made it to just above her panty line before she stiffened in fear. "Honey?"

Erin sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Give me a few minutes and then try again, please. I know you won't hurt me, that you'll be gentle." He felt her fingers trip over his scars. "I wish my wounds were visible. Then maybe I wouldn't be so stupidly frightened."

"After what you endured, your fear is justified." He pulled her close to him and tugged the covers over them. "Let's just lay here and talk for a little bit. How often did you and Erik make love?"

"Once a week. I, I'd give him hand jobs, so he could at least find relief on other nights."

"Did he ever think to find ways to pleasure you? To make you feel comfortable?"

Erin shook her head. "I was always taught it was my duty to please him."

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly, feeling her melt into him. "Well, I guess it's my duty to please you, then, my lovely one," he whispered against her lips. He felt her smile before she kissed him once more, pushing him onto his back so she could straddle him. Aaron reached up to cup her breasts, teasing the nipples with his thumbs as she writhed atop him. "You are so gorgeous."

She giggled slightly and then took hold of his left hand, running it down her body to rest on her hip. Aaron knew in that moment, he had to let her lead. Erin took a deep breath and copied the movement with his right hand. He hooked his fingers in her panties and tugged them down as she lifted herself up to oblige him. "Touch me, please," she whispered. "Before I lose my nerve."

He ran his knuckles over her mound and watched her take another deep breath as a sad smile spread over her lips. Tentatively, he let his fingers make delicate patterns on her, using the same feather light touches that had driven Haley insane with pleasure. Aaron heard a soft moan escape Erin's lips and he grinned. Emboldened, he let his thumb slip between her thighs to rub along her slit and she rolled her hips into the touch. "Is that good, Erin?"

She nodded and then bowed her head. "I want you to continue, but I can feel the tension building up in me."

"That could be an orgasm building up in you."

"Oh, right."

He smiled and slipped his thumb between her fold to find her clitoris. "Does that…?"

"Yes," she interrupted. "Oh yes, Aaron, oh, don't stop, please." She cajoled him on, her hips moving against his hand as she tried to get closer to him. And then, she stiffened in pleasure, her body bowing back as the orgasm swept over her.

Erin collapsed on top of him, bursting into tears. "Ah, my lovely one, now you know." She nodded as she snuggled into him, and he stroked her hair gently until they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.


	16. Chapter 16

It seemed like the universe had decided to conspire against them after their brief holiday, as the team was out on increasingly brutal cases with little time to breathe, let alone think, during the five weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas. Their last case before the holiday break wrapped up the afternoon of December twenty third, and JJ made certain they were on their way home as soon as possible.

"So, Penny's what, thirty weeks along now?" Reid asked as the jet took off.

"Yeah. She seems to be doing better now than she was, but I still worry about her and Irene."

"Well, she is only six weeks from being full term. The baby would be okay if it came any time now." Reid smiled. "And it will be nice to have a girl in the mix."

"Yep, a little princess we can spoil and protect." Morgan clapped Rossi's back and grinned. "And how are things with you and Erin, Hotch?"

He'd given up all pretense of hiding their relationship when Shepperd had given him the okay. The man had looked like a great load had been removed from his shoulders as he left and Aaron found himself strangely furious with their Director. Sighing at the memory, he smiled up at his team. "We're doing fine."

Ashley leaned against the wall of the plane, fixing her gaze on him. "So, when are you going to tell her you love her?" The rest of the team began to laugh as Aaron raised his eyebrow at her. "It's Christmas, Sir. The time of unconditional love and miracles." He just shook his head and went back to his report.

By the time they got to the bullpen, it was deserted. Aaron went up with Rossi to his office. "I hope you and Penelope have a wonderful first Christmas together. The party is Boxing Day at your house, right?

"That's what Penelope wanted." Dave swung the door open and stepped inside, chuckling lightly. "Ah, Kitten, you never cease to amaze me. I'll see you in a few days, Hotch." He closed the door and Aaron went over to his office. He flipped his light on and went over to his desk, setting his briefcase aside. As he looked down at his desk, he saw an ornate key sitting dead center on it.

"I'm yours," he read aloud from the attached note as he looked up to see Erin sleeping peacefully on his couch. Aaron went over to her, kneeling down and kissing her gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him

"You're home."

"I am."

"I asked Jessica to keep Jack until tomorrow afternoon." She broke eye contact with him as she sat up. "I'm ready."

He nodded and held out his hand. She took it and together they stood. Erin grabbed a duffle bag from off the floor and followed him out into the bullpen. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Merry Christmas!" They looked up to see Dave and Penelope coming down the stairs. "Look above you." Penelope was grinning as Aaron looked up at the mistletoe. The rest of the team came out of the woodwork, grinning like fools as well.

"Well, I'm not one to back down from a challenge," Erin quipped, arching her eyebrow. She turned to Aaron and reached up to kiss him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close as the kiss lingered on. They were both breathing heavily when she finally pulled away from him. "Will there be anything else, Agent Morgan?"

"Hey, don't look at me! It was all Baby Girl's idea!"

"I believe that as much as I believe I'm the queen of Sheba." He laughed at the statement and Aaron led her out to the elevators. "I do believe they've been setting us up this entire time."

"I think you're right, my dear. Was it worth it?"

"Oh, yes." He was surprised to feel her snuggle into him on the elevator. "No one's here who doesn't know. I can be a little free tonight." Aaron tightened his grip on her and Erin smiled up at him.

By the time they got to his place, though, he could tell her nerves were starting to get the better of her. "We have all the time you need tonight." She smiled and took his hand, letting him carry her bag as they climbed the stairs to his apartment.

"Will you go to the bedroom while I get ready?" she asked softly as they entered his home. He nodded and watched her pull out something from her bag. "And I brought something that might help us from Penelope's basket, it's in the bag." She blushed bright red and disappeared into the bathroom.

Aaron went into the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket and tie before pulling out the aid Erin had mentioned. He raised his eyebrows as he read the box and knew why Erin's face had turned red. It was one thing to have sex, another to read about how to do it,

A soft cough got his attention and he turned to look at her. She was wearing a navy blue satin teddy. "Penny told me your favorite color. That's one of the questions we haven't gotten to in our journal yet." She touched her hair nervously. "Do I look all right?"

"Beautiful, my dear. Absolutely beautiful." Setting the box on the bedside table, he took a step towards her and she went willingly into his open arms. Aaron buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her in close for a hard kiss. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it from his pants. Once she had gotten his down to his boxers, he led her to the bed, pulling her down with him.

Erin's eyes closed as he kissed along the neckline of her nightie. Slowly, he drew the straps of the nightie down her arms and then pulled it down her body, letting his hands roam over her flesh. Her body moved fluidly beneath his as he thumbed her nipples to erect peaks. "Oh, Aaron, more, please," she said quietly, tugging on his hair.

He obliged her by softly licking one of her nipples, swirling around the peak without taking it fully in his mouth. He chuckled slightly as she sharply pulled his hair once more. Deciding to move down her body, he left his hands to tease and pinch her nipples while kissing her stomach. Aaron felt her muscles twitch slightly at the sensation and then he felt her leg curl around him, pulling him down and closer to her. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Yes," she panted out, her hips moving restlessly as he leaned in and kissed her mound. "Aaron, please, I, oh god, Aaron." Her little mewlings drove him mad and he gently pulled her thighs apart a little wider, giving him better access. Erin stiffened slightly as he lapped at her clitoris and he paused, only for her to roll her hips up closer to him. Aaron brought her to the brink of orgasm, letting her feel how pleasurable making love could be.

Using his thumb, he finally brought her over the edge. As she writhed beneath him, he tugged off his boxers and carefully entered her pliant body. "You feel so good, honey, so tight and wet around me," he murmured in her ear as he thrust in and out of her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down close.

"Honey, I feel, I feel, oh… Please, please, Aaron." She captured his lips in a bruising kiss as she wrapped her legs around him again, bringing him in deeper. He could feel her inner muscles tighten around him as she came closer and closer to orgasm. She keened loudly as she came, her nails raking down his back.

Once more, she burst into tears when they'd finished, and she clung to him, not letting him go. Aaron tenderly kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas, Erin."

"Merry Christmas, meine Leben." She rested her head on his chest. "Do you think we could do that again?" He chuckled and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. He ran his hands over her soft curves, mapping the swell of her hips. She giggled slightly as he found a ticklish spot just below her breasts.

"We can do whatever you feel comfortable with." Aaron smiled at her and reached over to grab the box she'd packed. "We could even try this out."

"You mean?"

"Babe, that was all you." A soft smile spread across her lips. "Well, you are full of wonderful surprises, my ear, why should this be any different?" Aaron took out the vial and read the instructions before pumping out a few drops onto his fingers. "Okay, here we go."

Gently, he wriggled his fingers between her folds, seeking out her clit. "That's nice," she said lowly as her hips moved against his hand. Erin's body bowed back, her hands kneading his upper thighs as she let herself go to the pleasure he was bringing her. "I never knew I could feel like this. That such pleasure could be possible." Her orgasm took a long time to build up, but it was the most intense one yet.

When she came down from that high, she squirmed and tried to position herself over him. "Um…" she began, looking at him for help.

"Let me." He adjusted how she was sitting and carefully entered her in one movement. He hissed in pleasure as she took her time riding him, seeming to find her way at last. She collapsed against him, her hips still moving as he thrust up into her. They came together, and he placed butterfly kisses all over her face as she wept with pleasure.

"I'm tired, Aaron, but I don't want to lose this moment." She clung all the more tightly to him as she yawned.

"You won't lose anything, Erin. If anything, this brings us closer together."

"This is one of the most precious gifts I've ever received, you know that, right?"

Aaron kissed her forehead and she smiled. "So, will you stay with us through Boxing Day? That's when Penelope and Dave's big party is, and I'd like for us to go together, as a family."

Erin reached up and brushed her hand through his hair, her eyes blinking rapidly. "I would love that, Aaron." She cupped his face and leaned forward to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and rolled onto his side, pulling her tight to him. "Hold me until I go to sleep?"

"How could I refuse a request like that?" She sighed and scooted down so that she could rest her head on his heart. Within minutes, she was sleeping and he stroked her hair softly until he fell asleep as well. A few hours later, he woke up to her violent thrashing and low whimpers. "Erin?" he said softly, stilling her body.

Her eyes flew open and stared up into his. The terror and sorrow there broke his heart and he pulled her close. She sobbed against his chest, her arms tight around him. "It was a nightmare about Wyoming, Will it ever leave me be?"

"I still see Foyet's face in my dreams, when I least expect it. Our demons follow us for a long time." He kissed her temple and felt her relax against him. "Nothing seems to fix it, no matter how hard I try." They sighed at the same time.

"Honey, where did the scars on your back come from?" It was his turn to stifle in her arms and she looked up into his face. "Who hurt you? Does his face blend with Foyet's in your dreams like his does with Erik's in mine?"

Aaron nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Finally, after a few minutes, he said, "Spare the rod, spoil the child, yeah?" He wrapped his arms around her a little more tightly.

"Oh ,Aaron," she softly said, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. He felt her tears splash down onto his skin, and he rubbed her back absently, fighting to keep his own tears from falling. Aaron let go of his emotions when he felt her fingers tracing the faded scars lightly. "My Aaron," she whispered possessively, splaying her hands out on his back.

He bent his head and kissed her, tasting the salt of their tears on her lips. "My Erin," he echoed, his heart lighter than it had been in years. She kissed him once again, murmuring something against his lips. He broke contact with her sweet lips and strained to hear what she was saying.

"Hallelujah," he finally caught and drew in a shuddering breath, recognizing the song she was singing lowly. His thumbs brushed her cheeks clear of tears before he kissed her again. Soon, she was asleep again, her hands still spread out against his back.


	17. Chapter 17

Aaron woke up to the sensation of someone shaking him. He opened his eyes blearily to see Jack smiling down on him. "Good afternoon, Daddy. Will you come down and play with me?"

He sat up and looked over at Erin, She was curled up next to him, his shirt hanging off her slight frame. How she'd managed to sleep through his son's prodding he had no idea, but she looked so desirable laying there that he felt himself stir. "In a little bit, buddy. Miss Erin and I have to do some waking up first."

"Okay, Daddy." He grinned at him before running out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Erin stirred and stretched net to him, her breasts straining against the fabric of the shirt. Aaron watched her blink a few times as she tried to orient herself.

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"I ache in a most glorious way. Thank you for being patient with me." Erin turned and kissed him and he buried his fingers in her tousled hair. Aaron let one of his hands drag through and then slip down her back to cup her ass, bringing her close to his body. "We can't. Jack's in the other room. What if he hears us?"

"Then you'll just have to be a little quieter this afternoon, my dear." She blushed and ducked her head a little as he chuckled. Aaron looked over at the clock and saw the light would be perfect. "One second," he said as he climbed out of bed and threw open the curtain, letting the bright sunshine spill in on the bed.

Erin giggled slightly, a sound he was quickly recognizing as her nervous release. "Aaron, what if I'm not pretty in the light?" She held the shirt closer together and looked down at the covers. "You're surrounded by beautiful people day in and day out and then you end up with someone like me in your bed."

He watched her shoulders begin to shake and knew he had to prove her wrong. "Erin," he said softly as he sat on the bed, close to her. "Look at me." Slowly, she lifted her face and he reached out to caress her cheek. "I am so sorry no one ever told you how beautiful you are."

She smiled and looked away once more. "Yeah, right."

Aaron kissed her gently. "You are. You keep this element of softness and curves hidden beneath your façade of aloofness." He unbuttoned the shirt, making sure to brush his knuckles over the swell of her breasts and the dip of her belly button.

"Oh," she whispered as her thighs opened for him willingly. "I suppose you make me beautiful."

"No, that's all you, sweetheart. You respond to me so well, you light up with an inner fire that makes you breathtaking. After Haley, I never thought I'd find someone who makes my body sing so." He took hold of her hand and guided it to his erection. Aaron bit back a groan as her hand closed around him, stroking softly. 'You'll completely undo me before I have the chance to pleasure you."

"Heaven forbid," she said archly before gasping slightly as he removed her hand and none too gently flipped her onto her back. "Aaron?" she asked nervously, the look of fear on her face hitting him in the stomach.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry." He bundled her up in his arms, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm so stupid," she muttered as she kneaded her fingers into his chest.

"No, you are not. I was too aggressive with you." He kissed her forehead and then the ting mole on the bridge of her nose. Slowly, he covered her face with delicate kisses, smiling when he heard her sigh in pleasure. He moved down the column of her neck, nipping at the pulse point before continuing on his journey. He peeled off his shirt from her body covering her arms in the same sweet busses.

_Softly, softly_ , he told himself as he kisses along her collarbone, enjoying the feel of her heightened pulse beneath his lips as he made his way down her chest. Aaron nuzzled the underside of her breasts, eliciting a soft moan from Erin. He opened his mouth and drew one erect peak inside, suckling strongly. As he went to manipulate her other breast with his hand, she took hold of him, drawing him down to her core.

"I can't take much more," she said breathlessly. "My nerves are fire." Aaron slipped his fingers between her legs and found her slick and ready. Gently, he nudged her legs apart and entered her. "Aaron," she keened, before burying her head in his shoulder. The vibrations of her moans drove him wild, but he tried to keep the pace steady so as not to alarm her. He felt her orgasm build around him and as she came, she screamed against him, his flesh muffling the sound.

They collapsed on the bed and she snuggled into him. "You're amazing."

"So are you."

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw that she was crying again, and he reached out to wipe the tears away.

"It's my first Christmas without Erik. I shouldn't feel so happy, should I?"

"I can't tell you how to feel, Erin. Grief takes so many forms. Do you miss him?"

"Yes, a lot, sometimes. Does it mean I'm a bad person if I find you filling that hole more and more each day?" He shook his head and she kissed him tenderly. "Thank you." She slid out of bed and padded over to her bag, pulling out a set of clothes. "Um, would you turn around please, while I get dressed?"

"Okay," he said, confusion wrinkling his brow.

"Honey, I know you've seen me naked, but, oh Hell. It's another stupid hang-up from Wyoming. Frak it." He smiled to hear Penelope's go to swear word spill from her mouth. "I need to move on." She went over to the bed and put her clothes on top of it. Erin never took her eyes off him as she dressed and he smiled encouragingly at her, even as she began to cry a little once more.

When her skirt was zipped, he opened his arms to her and she fell into them, taking a deep, shuddery, breath. "You did it."

"I did." He released her, kissing her forehead as he climbed out of bed to get dressed himself. Aaron watched her brush her hair as he pulled on khakis and a polo shirt. He held out his hand to her and she accepted it, letting him lead her out into the living room. He finally got a good look under the tree and noticed there were quite a few new presents there. "Penelope helped me bring them over. There's still one for each of you at my house."

"Miss Erin! Are you going to stay with us until Christmas?"

"Until the day after, actually. Though Josh and Becca would like to see you again while they're here. They offered to make Christmas dinner for us, all we have to do is show up."

"That would be awesome! Can we go, Daddy?" Jack looked up at him, his eyes begging Aaron to say yes.

"Of course we can, Jackers. We need to spend more time together so we can learn to be a family." Erin smiled up at him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Are you hungry, or did Aunt Jessica give you lunch?"

"I could use some lunch." Erin laughed a little at the matter of fact way he replied. "Could we go to Panda Gardens?"

"If that's what you'd like, sure, I guess." Aaron looked at his lover. "Erin?"

"Chinese sounds wonderful, especially since I am so ravenous." Jack beamed at them and then ran out of the room. He returned minutes later with their coats.

"Well, let's get going, Daddy. Miss Erin and I are hungry." Jack pulled on his coat and looked at his father expectantly. Aaron motioned out the door and he took off, Erin and Aaron following at a more leisurely pace.

I didn't mean to spring dinner on you at the last minute," she said quietly as they went outside to the car.

"You didn't. Josh called me two weeks ago and asked if Jack and I were free on Christmas. You have a wonderful, caring, son, my dear, who loves you very much. I see now, why you favored him."

Erin smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something when her phone went off. "It's Georgia." He nodded and opened the car door for her as she answered. "Hello, Georgia. Merry Christmas to you, too, sweetie. O, you are? All right, I won't be at the house until after Boxing Day. Yeah, I'm with Aaron and Jack. But we're having dinner tomorrow at my house, with Becca and Josh. I don't know if Molly will be there. Of course, you're welcome, you're my child. We'll meet you there around one and start the introductions. I don't know how it will go, sweetie. I've never even breathed a word of you to them, Erik wouldn't let me. I love you, too, Georgia. Never doubt that. Until tomorrow."

"Georgia's going to be there, too, Miss Erin?"

"Yes, honey."

"Great! Do you think she'll tell me another story? I really love her stories."

"We'll have to see, Jack. Honey, do you mind if we stop at the mall afterwards? I have to pick something up for Georgia. I wish shed given me a little more notice than this."

"Of course, dear. I need to pick up a few things as well." He smiled and reached out his hand for hers, grasping it tightly as he drove along.


	18. Chapter 18

"Can we open my stocking now, Daddy?" Jack lowly whispered as he shook Aaron's shoulder.

Blearily, he opened his eyes, looking over at the clock. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Christmastime?" Jack asked, smiling sweetly.

"No, Jack, it's five in the morning. Go back to your room and try to sleep for two more hours. I don't want to see you back in here until your clock reads seven, okay?" Jack nodded and left the room, shutting the door once more.

"Honey?"

"Go back to sleep, dear." She nodded and snuggled into him once more, her breasts pressing into his side. Aaron wrapped his arm around her and turned into her, falling back asleep quickly. A few hours later, he felt Jack shake him again and he woke up fully this time.

"It's seven now, Daddy? Can we open my stocking now?"

"Give us a few minutes, and we'll be in the living room." Jack grinned and raced out, letting the door slam behind him. Aaron felt Erin wake up and he looked down at her, smiling gently. "Merry Christmas," he said before kissing her upturned lips.

"Merry Christmas, Aaron. What's this?" she asked as he handed her a small package.

"Open it and find out." She sat up against the headboard of the bed and slipped a nail beneath the tape, removing the paper with care. Erin opened the box and gasped slightly. "I haven't given you much jewelry, since I don't know yet what to get you. But I remembered my mother had this locket given to her by her mother when I was a baby, and I wanted you to have it."

Erin popped open the round pendant and smiled a little. "Is that you?"

"Uh huh, and the other one is Jack. I want us close to you, honey, even when we're away."

Closing the locket, she smiled at him through her tears. "Thank you. I love it." She held it out in the palm of her hand. "Would you put it on?" He nodded and she lifted her hair, baring her neck to him. As Aaron clasped the necklace, he couldn't resist kissing her neck and was pleased to feel her shiver. "None of that now, dear. We have to get out to the living room. You can go appease him while I take a shower – do not start without me!"

Erin slipped out of bed and went to his closet, pulling out a plaid skirt and crème blouse. He chuckled as she slipped on his terrycloth robe, and she whirled around to glare at him. "What? You look about five wearing that!" She just shook her head as she grabbed underwear and headed out the door. Still smiling, he got up and quickly dressed. Jack came barging in just as he was buttoning the last button of his shirt.

"Aren't you guys ready yet?"

"Just about. Miss Erin had to take a shower first. What do you say we make breakfast as a surprise for her?" Jack nodded reluctantly and they went out into the kitchen. "Grab the bread for toast, and I'll whip up some scrambled eggs."

Jack did so and climbed up on the counter, putting the bread in the toaster. Aaron smiled at his son who couldn't help but grin back. "Daddy, when are you going to ask Miss Erin to stay with us?"

"Soon, buddy."

"I'll remember that, Daddy." Shortly, they had a stack of toast and a plate of eggs prepared and Jack was setting the table just as Erin appeared in the kitchen. "Sit next to me, Miss Erin."

"All right, Jack." Aaron served them, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. "Remind me to bring over some of my own soap for our weekends. Yours just doesn't smell right on me." After he'd said grace, they ate and soon Jack was tugging Erin into the living room while Aaron cleaned up.

"Are we going to open our presents now, too?" Jack looked hopefully up at him and he shook his head.

"We'll do it tonight, after we get back from dinner with everyone." Aaron picked up his camera and began to take pictures of Jack opening his stocking. Surreptitiously, he took a few pictures of Erin, smiling and laughing at Jack's enthusiasm.

"I see you, muster," she said lowly, still smiling. "Those had better not end up online."

"They won't. I promise." Jack came over and crawled up into Erin's lap. Aaron took some more pictures of them and then sat down as well, trying to capture some shots of the three of them.

"Could we play a game until it's time to go?" Jack asked suddenly.

"What would you like to play, Jack?" Erin softly said.

"Apple to Apples. It's really fun."

"You'll have to show me how to play. I've never heard of that before." Jack pulled out the box and brought it over. Erin soon caught on and they got lost in the game. After numerous rounds, which Jack won handily, they moved on to Go Fish until Aaron saw it was time to go.

"All right, time to head out." They stood and while Jack put the cards away, Aaron grabbed their coats. "The presents are in the trunk, right?"

"We put them there after we finished wrapping last night." Erin kissed him. "You're amazing."

"I've heard that before."

Erin shook her head and kissed him again. "You're picking up too many pointers from Dave. I like my serious, brooding, Aaron better than smart ass Aaron."

"Can't I be both?" he asked seriously, looking for her reaction.

"Well, yes, of course. I've just managed to…"

"To what, Erin?"

She looked away from him and smiled at Jack, who'd entered the hallway. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh huh." He took his coat and put it on before grabbing Erin's hand. Erin slipped her free hand into Aaron's and they walked out to the car as a family.

As soon as the car was under way, Erin turned on the Christmas music, shutting down any hopes he'd had of getting her to revel more. Aaron knew they were both dancing around the same feelings, though neither was ready or willing to admit it.

He parked next to an idling Toyota and smiled as he recognized Georgia's profile. They got out and while Erin hugged her daughter tightly, he got the presents out of the trunk. Going to the door, he pressed the bell with his elbow and Becca opened the door moments later.

"Hello, Aaron, come on in. We're just waiting for Molly now. Who's that with Mom?"

"She'll make introductions once they're inside. Where should I put the gifts?"

"In here. I'll help you put them under the tree. Jack, why don't you go help Josh in the kitchen, I heard he was looking forward to seeing you today." Jack smiled and took off, yelling Josh's name. Aaron set the packages down on the sofa and let Becca hand them to him so he could place them under the tree. "Aaron, who's Georgia and why is her present addressed in my mother's handwriting?"

Aaron sat down on the floor and looked at Becca. "You'll know soon enough, but I must ask that whatever your mother tells you, you won't be angry with her. This is going to be difficult enough as it is, especially with Molly."

Becca stared at him with dawning understanding. "Is she our sister?"

"Yes, dear, she is. Georgia and I will finish doing that if you two want to go set the table. We'll be along shortly."

Becca stood and went over to her mother, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Mom." Aaron smiled and stood up, shaking Georgia's hand before kissing Erin's cheek as he left the room. As he helped Becca take out the good china from the cabinet, he was surprised to hear her ask, "Are you going to marry our mother?"

"I don't know, Becca. I care for her deeply, but we're still dealing with the fallout from the death of our first spouses. I promised her that I would never let her go. Is that all right for now?" He put a wine glass at each setting, not knowing where Jack would sit.

"For the moment, yes." She smiled at him as she finished setting out the silverware. "Do you want to help me bring out the food?"

"Aren't we going to wait for Molly?"

"She knows dinner starts at 1:30, with or without her." He smiled and followed her into the kitchen. Josh was showing Jack how to make decorative sculptures in the mashed potatoes and then both grinned at him. "Have you guys been doing any work in here?" Becca asked exasperatedly.

"Work? Where's the fun in that? I was showing the little man here how fun cooking can be."

"Whatever. Let's get the food on the table." She picked up the bowl of corn and turned on her heel, almost running into Molly. "Good, you made it just in time. Take this to the dining room while I grab something else."

Molly took the bowl, looking quickly away from Aaron and Jack. They'd not spoken since Thanksgiving, though she had written them an apology. Becca looked pointedly at Josh and he picked up another bowl. Aaron followed suit and soon everything was on the table.

"I'll go get Mom and Georgia," Becca said as Josh set the ham down on the table.

Molly scowled a little bit as she took her seat on the right hand side of the table, next to the head. Aaron sat at the foot, with Jack next to him. Josh chose to sit next to Jack and when Becca came back, she sat on Aaron's other side. Moments later Erin entered, Georgia on her arm.

Aaron stood and Josh followed his lead, prodding Jack up as well. "I'm so happy my family can be together this Christmas," Erin softly said as she took her seat at the head of the table. "Before Aaron says grace, I'd like to make an introduction. This is my daughter, your half-sister, Georgia McIver."

Molly drew in a sharp breath as she tried to stand up. Aaron saw Becca was keeping a tight grip on her arm, tugging her back down. "What?" she yelled, glaring at her mother. "Why did you never tell us about this supposed sister we have?" The anger was palpable in her voice, and Aaron watched Erin wince a little, Georgia reaching out to clasp her hand.

"Your father wouldn't let me, sweetheart. A momentary indiscretion resulted in someone lovely who I only got to hold for five minutes before they took her away to go be with her adoptive family."

"That is such a load of shit! Daddy would never have done something so mean!" Molly glared at Aaron. "This is all you fault! You've made her believe our father was a monster! I hate you, I hate her, and I hate Georgia!" Molly burst into tears and finally pulled away from Becca's grip, finally standing.

"Molly! Your father was not a monster. We loved each other, there were just some things he couldn't accept in my life, and that was one of them. What happened in Wyoming is something I can't change, but I can fix this now. Since I've been able to find Georgia, I want her to be a part of our lives."

All Molly could do was glare, at all of them, until Joshua spoke up. "Molly, this is ridiculous, you need to let go of your anger at Momma and Aaron and everyone. We have a chance to heal, you should be jumping at that. Aaron, would you please say grace so that we can eat?"

He nodded and said a short prayer of thanks to God for bringing them together and the time they were going to spend celebrating the joy of the season. "Amen," he said quietly, taking his seat.

"Do you have any siblings, Georgia?" Becca asked, smiling gently.

Aaron looked at the young woman, noticing the wary look in her eyes. Imperceptibly, he nodded and she smiled a little. "Yeah, I have brothers. It's kind of nice to know I have sisters, too."

"What do you do?" Molly asked sullenly, not looking up from her plate.

"I'm a writer of sorts. My MFA will be complete next semester, and then I have to find a publisher for my short stories." Georgia relaxed back in her seat as they ate and a natural conversation began to grow.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'll carry Jack inside if you want to bring the presents in, Aaron," Erin said, smiling at him as he parked the car. "I can't believe he's fallen asleep already!"

"He was up at five this morning. I don't think he went back to sleep." They opened their doors and Erin went to Jack's door while Aaron opened the trunk. Picking up the two bags of gifts, he watched Erin carefully bundle Jack up into her arms. His heart clenched a little as she leaned down and kissed his son's cheek.

"He is so precious, Aaron."

"Isn't he, though?" Aaron managed to get the door open and she slipped in, going slowly upstairs as she kept her precarious balance. Aaron followed her, ready to catch them should she stumble. Once they were inside the apartment, she went into the living room, settling Jack in the recliner.

Aaron put the bags of gifts next to the Christmas tree and then tugged Erin over to the couch, pulling her down next to him. "I hope leaving my children alone together was a wise decision. My house could be the scene of World War III by morning."

He pulled her closer, kissing her temple. "I think Becca will keep a tight rein on things. She seems to have inherited your cool head in a crisis.

"That she did." Erin curled up into him, laying her head on his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you." She yawned and he felt her relax as she fell asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair, staring down at the top of her head as she slept. He must have fallen asleep himself, because he suddenly opened his eyes to look into Jack's.

"Hi, Daddy. Could we open our presents now? I've been waiting for you guys to wake up, but I can't wait any more." Erin stretched against him, smiling at Jack. "Miss Erin! I hope you like the gift I picked out for you."

"I'm sure I will, Jack." She slipped off the couch onto the floor, leaning back to look up into his eyes. "Why don't you bring them over to us, sweetie?"

"Okay." He scrambled over to the tree and began to make three piles of presents. He ended up with the lion's share of the gifts, but he waited until Erin and Aaron were opening a gift before tearing into his. Aaron grabbed the camera off the side table and took a few more pictures of Jack shredding paper, seeing Erin had bought him a lot of clothes, quite a few books, and some Lego sets.

"I went through the books you already had to make sure I didn't get any duplicates. I hope you like them. I'm afraid I'm kind of hopeless at superhero toys."

"That's okay, Mo – Miss Erin. I like books, too." He snuggled into her side, looking up at her in adoration. "Will you open your gifts now?"

"Okay, Jack." She slid her fingernail beneath the tape on the package in her lap and peeled off the paper to reveal an anthology of British poetry. "Thank you, Aaron."

"You're going to see a common theme." Aaron opened his gift from Jack and smiled as he saw he'd been given a Captain America t-shirt. "Thanks, buddy. I'll wear this under my shirt when I'm out catching the bad guys."

Jack beamed up at him. "That was the plan, Daddy. You guys are really slow at this. May I go up to my room and read for a while?"

"Of course, Jack." Aaron joined Erin on the floor, handing her the box from Jack. "But have Miss Erin open your gift first, okay?"

Jack nodded and sat next to Erin, watching her open the box carefully. "What is this, Jack?" she asked before she opened the box.

"Something I hope you like" he replied, smiling widely.

She chuckled and lifted the lid of the box, pushing aside the tissue paper to reveal the delicate, purple and gold accented, glass bottle. "This is so lovely, honey. Thank you!"

"There's more. Look underneath the tissue paper, Miss Erin!" She lifted the paper, handing it to Jack, who threw it away a she held up one of the vials. "It's perfume. Zak helped me pick out the perfect one for you."

Aaron hadn't even smelled the perfume and both he and Erin breathed in the delicate scent of roses as she opened the bottle. "Why this scent?" he asked his son.

"It smells pretty, like Miss Erin. Merry Christmas!" Jack kissed Erin's cheek lightly before carrying an armload of books upstairs.

Aaron and Erin continued opening their gifts until they got down to the last one. "Penelope helped me with that one," they said at the same time. Erin laughed and he couldn't help but join her. He opened the small gift and sucked in a deep breath.

"This is a Mount Blanc pen. Erin, I love it." He leaned over and kissed her, enjoying her blush. "Go on, open your present."

She obliged him, tearing the paper off the slim box and taking off the lid to reveal a sheer, navy blue, teddy and robe set. Erin smiled as she held it up against her body. "This will leave nothing to the imagination."

"That was the point. And why I needed Penelope – she knew your size."

"I see. Well, I have to make certain it serves its purpose to the utmost degree."

Aaron chuckled at the look she gave him, only to be silenced by her lips on his as she pushed him back against the sofa. His hands cupped her ass as she straddled him, pulling her closer to him. "Honey, we can't finish this here."

"I know. I'll meet you in the bedroom." She stood up, still holding the lingerie box and went down the hall, her hips swaying hypnotically.

Aaron quickly stood, leaving their presents in a pile and only taking time to set Erin's bottle on the coffee table. He went to Jack's room and found him reading one of the books Erin had gotten him. "Hey buddy, light's out when your clock says 10:30, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. This is the best Christmas since Mommy died. I really want Miss Erin to live with us forever."

"I do too. But I don't know if she's ready for that. We have to grow accustomed to this change in our relationship first. That will be the next step, though." He kissed Jack's forehead as he ruffled his hair. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Aaron left the room and went across the hall to his own. He found Erin standing before his mirror, softy weeping. "What is it, Erin?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She shook her head, wiping away her tears. "I feel guilty, Aaron."

"There's nothing to feel guilty about, sweetheart."

"But there is! My heart belongs to you now, not Erik, and I feel guilty that it happened so quickly. It feels so right, Aaron, when I'm in your arms or when you smile at me. And when I'm alone, I think of who I am, what I am, and I feel like I've betrayed you and him."

Her emotional honesty touched his heart, and he tightened his grip on her waist. "Erin, you've changed in the last six months, become, if Dave's to be believed, the woman you were before Wyoming happened. You're letting yourself be emotionally honest and that can hurt at times. I might hurt you, I might get angry, but I will never give up on you. I promise."

"Oh, Aaron," she sighed, turning in his arms, "kiss me." He bent his head to cover her upturned one, kissing her gently as he brought up a hand to cup her breast. She leaned into the embrace, letting him lead her to the bed. Together, they tumbled onto it, and Aaron spooned up against her body, still cupping her breasts, thumbing the nipples absently.

"Do you know, until you, I've been on exactly four dates after Haley died? Nothing felt right until that first time I kissed you. It was as if everything finally fell into place."

Erin snuggled back into him, pulling his hands down to her stomach. "How I love Christmas, Aaron. You and Jack and Georgia , and my children, have made this one so right for me." She turned in his arms, cupping his face in her hands. "I never realized rebuilding a life was so difficult. I wish, I wish Erik had been more patient, like you. Things might have been so different."

Aaron kissed her as he tugged open the robe she was wearing, sliding his hands down to her hips. "For the want of a gun…"

"A woman fell in love." Erin kissed him once more, helping him to pull off her teddy. Aaron didn't get a chance to say anything more as she made short work of his clothes and plastered herself to him, eagerly bringing him the pleasure he'd given to her the night before.


	20. Chapter 20

"Erin! You're here!" Penelope squealed, pulling the woman into a tight hug after she'd opened the door on them, smiling widely.

"Aunt Penny, aren't you glad to see me, too?" Jack asked, pouting slightly.

"Of course I am, Jackers." She knelt awkwardly and opened her arms, Jack hugging her tightly. "Do you want a hug, too, Hotch?" she asked as she stood.

"I'm good, Penelope. How was your Christmas?" he asked as they entered the Rossi home.

"Good. I've been slowing down a little since Irene's almost here." She touched her stomach lightly. "Dave wants me to start maternity leave after the first of the year, but I want to be like Jayje and work up until the last moment."

"You'll do whatever is best for the baby, Penelope." Aaron pinned her with his gaze and she squirmed a little.

"Yes, sir," she reluctantly replied as she took their coats. "Everyone's in the den. Now that you're here, we can get this party started."

Aaron took Erin's arm and they made their way to the den, Jack running on ahead. Reid motioned them over, a happy grin on his face. "Hey guys! Happy Boxing Day. Did you hear the news yet? They spotted Doyle in Italy last night. A vacationing CIA agent noticed him when we went to Mass at one of the less popular cathedrals in Rome. Hopefully, we can bring some justice for Emily soon."

"That would be nice," Erin replied as Rossi came around and gave them glasses of wine. "Thank you, David."

"My pleasure, Erin." Aaron felt a momentary flash of jealousy, which was quickly quelled by his lover wrapping her arm around his waist, hugging him close to her.

"Honey, do you want to go sit down with me? I'm suddenly not feeling all the greatest," she said lowly once Rossi had moved on. Aaron nodded and sat down. Erin sat next to him, curling up her legs as she looked out over the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Usually I only get this feeling when a particularly bad case crosses my desk. Which is why this is so silly. We've not been at the office for me to look at new cases." She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ashley smiled at them as she walked by. "Say cheese!" she said as she snapped a picture of them. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was wonderful, Ms. Seaver. And yourself?"

"Mine was pretty good, too. My boyfriend got me tickets to see _Tosca_ , so that made me happy."

"Ah, Puccini. I'm partial to _Turandot_ , myself." Erin smiled as she engaged the young woman in a conversation about opera. Aaron listened with half an ear until he heard Erin say: "That's my favorite part of _The Fifth Element_ , as well."

"Wait, you like that movie?"

"More than I probably should. Josh wanted to see it when he was home sick one day, and I indulged him. The romantic in me couldn't help but adore the idea of love saving the day."

Aaron kissed her temple as his cell phone began to ring. Taking it out, he frowned slightly. "It's Director Shepperd." He stood to answer it, going over to a quiet corner of the room. "Hello?"

"Agent Hotchner, I would not be calling if it were not urgent. I need you to assemble your team and head back to the BAU as soon as possible. We have a situation brewing in Michigan."

"Can't Sam's team handle it?"

"Sam and Mick are in Italy, dealing with the Doyle problem. We need the best people on the field, Agent Hotchner, and right now you're it."

He sighed. "Give us an hour and we'll be there."

"Thank you." The other man hung up and Aaron looked around at the relaxed, happy, faces of his team. He hated to do this to them, but duty called.

"Listen up, everyone. That was the Director. Apparently, something is going down in Michigan and he needs us there as soon as possible." Everyone groaned. "Penelope, I want you to stay with Erin and Jack. This is going to be a bad case, and I don't want you to be under such stress this close to your due date."

She looked ready to protest when her husband shot her a knowing look. "All right, Boss Man. Everyone, please take a plate with you. I don't want all this food to go to waste."

The group nodded and began to get ready to leave as Aaron helped Erin up. "Stay safe in Michigan."

"I'll try my best. I'm sorry our holiday was cut short."

"There will be other weekends together, Aaron." She reached up and kissed him, letting his arms wrap around her in front of everyone. "My Aaron."

"My Erin," he replied just as possessively, kissing her once more before letting her go. "Look after Jack while I'm gone. Jessica's in Barbados with Tom."

"I will, I promise," she said as he hugged Jack.

"Be good for Miss Erin, okay? I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Daddy." Jack latched onto Erin's side as he left the den, going into the dining room for food before they left.

"Can I catch a ride with you, Dave? Jack still needs a booster, so I should leave my car here for when they need to go home."

"Of course, Hotch. Wasn't the red cell team available for this?"

"I asked Shepperd the same thing. Seems Sam and Mick are dealing with Doyle."

"Better them than us. I don't want to be so far away from Penelope right now. I'm still worried."

"She's really close to her due date."

"From my eyes, she's a month and a half away."

Aaron nodded. "At least she didn't have to go on bedrest. When Haley was pregnant with Jack, that was the one thing that terrified me." They got in Dave's car and he followed the others into the BAU. "In the end, Jack turned out okay. Cold comfort when you're waiting, I know."

"Yes and no. Not to change the subject, but how's Erin doing? While she might confide in my wife since she's started seeing you, I've been pushed to the side. As it should be, since she's your lover. I just kind of miss talking to her, strange as that may sound."

"She's doing okay. Georgia's over at the house with the rest of her kids, which has made her a little uneasy. You probably know better than I do, Dave. How did Erik treat her?"

"Erin adored Erik, loved him deeply. He was more reserved, held her at arm's length at times. I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but Erik could never move past Wyoming and that held Erin there as well. It ate away at him until he ended up with brain cancer."

Aaron looked at him in surprise. "He was dying all along?"

"Pretty much. And then he took the easy way out to spite her. I had Penelope get me access to his medical records a little bit ago. It was a slow growing tumor, he could have lived for eight to ten more years."

"That bastard."

"Exactly. In the end, you got the better part of the bargain." Rossi flipped on the radio and jazz poured out of the speakers, signaling the end of their conversation. Aaron sat back in his seat, watching the familiar landscape pass by. If Erin was right about her gut feeling, this was going to be a horrible case.

They walked into the bullpen as a team, and Aaron saw Shepperd pacing the floor, waiting for them. "Thank God you made it so quickly. I don't have a case file for you, since this has just stared happening. You're headed to Grand Rapids. Police there don't know if this is the work of one person, or a team, but it is brutal. In the past three days, ten pastors in the greater Grand Rapids area have been found murdered. Written on the wall of where they are found is 'Death to the tyrants'. Whoever this is, they are taking excellent counter forensic steps, since not one shred of evidence has been found."

He handed Aaron a CD. "What's this?"

"Pictures of the unsub's work. You need to get going."

Aaron nodded and turned to his team. "Let's head to the airfield." They grabbed their go bags while Aaron hurried up to his office. Pulling out his bag, he stuffed the picture of Erin and Jack inside. He wanted them close for this case. Somehow, he knew it would not end well.


	21. Chapter 21

Aaron looked down into the bullpen at Ashley's empty desk. It had been three weeks since the case in Grand Rapids, and yet he still expected to see her smiling face. Instead, she was in a medically induced coma at George Washington, fighting for her life. They'd caught the unsub, but not in time to save Ashely or the pas of Rockford Baptist.

Shaking his head, he sat back down at his desk and tried to concentrate on finishing the report of their latest case so he could get it turned in. He'd just started working on it when his phone buzzed. Pulling it out, he saw it was an AP Mobile news alert.

"Ian Doyle, international weapons smuggler, has been killed in Switzerland," he read aloud, gasping slightly. Standing, he walked over to JJ's office, finding the woman on the phone in a deep conversation with someone. JJ nodded at him and wrapped up the conversation.

"I take it you just got the news about Doyle," she said lowly.

"Yeah. How long has he been dead?"

"Three days. Jason took the kill shot. They went to notify Emily, but she's already in the wind."

"What?"

"The marshal assigned to her told her the news when it happened. Sometime during the night, she left, destination unknown." She looked up at Aaron. "What are we going to do?"

"Tell the team, I suppose." JJ nodded and stood up, following him into the bullpen. The others were gathered around one of the big screen televisions, watching the coverage of Doyle. "Jason was the one to bring Doyle down."

"That doesn't surprise me," Erin said as she joined the group. "My assistant just gave me the news. Have there been any other developments?"

"No; other than that, I've not received any further details." Aaron instinctively wrapped his arm around Erin's waist, pulling her close to him. He watched Rossi copy the move on Penelope, splaying a hand out over her stomach. JJ took a deep breath, looking at everyone and Aaron nodded encouragingly. "I also have some news for you. In order to throw Doyle off –"

"So, why's everyone watching TV when there are bad guys to catch?" a familiar voice asked. As one, they turned to look at one Emily Prentiss.

"You're dead." Penelope whispered, taking a small step forward. "What is going on?" A wince crossed her face and Aaron felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Before any of them could react, Penelope fainted, crumpling to the floor.

Erin sprang into action first, like any good leader. "Morgan, I want you and Aaron to help Dan carry Penny to his office. Would someone else find me a first aid kit that has smelling salts and bring it up right away?" Not looking at the others, she grabbed hold of Penelope's hand, following the others up toe Dave's office.

Aaron pulled her aside as Dave got her situated on the couch. "Honey, I think she's gone into early labor. That wince reminded me so of Haley right before she gave birth to Jack."

"I know. I recognized that look myself. I thought you were going to warn us!"

"I was. Emily had other plans." He wrapped his arm around her waist as they waited for the smelling salts, not wanting to let her go.

"Chief Strauss, I found what you were asking for."

"Thank you, Doctor Reid." She took the small capsule from his outstretched hand and went to Penelope's side. Kneeling, she cracked open the container and Penelope's eyes fluttered open as she reacted to the smell. "Honey, stay still, you just had a major shock. How are you feeling?"

"Not, not well. When I heard Emily's voice, it felt like my stomach dropped. And now it's starting to hurt, badly." She winced again and looked up fearfully at Erin. "I think my water just broke."

"I was afraid of that, sweetheart. All right, just try to relax, I'll get the men organized and ready to go." Patting Penelope's hand, she stood and faced the others. "This baby is coming and we need to get Penny to hospital right away. PPROM is nothing to frak around with. Dave, is her hospital bag in your car?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. You and Aaron will help her down to the parking garage. Morgan, Reid, I want you to follow us with JJ and Prentiss. She'll need you there for when Irene enters the world. Let's get moving, people." Aaron watched her gently help Penelope to stand and they wrapped arms around each other's waists. Dave came up to the other side of his wife and put his hand on her back.

"Let's get moving," he echoed, seeming in a daze. They went out first, followed by Aaron. "You'll have to drive, Hotch. I don't think I can."

"Of course, Dave." They got on the elevator and rode down. Erin clasped his hand tightly, squeezing with every breath she took. Somehow, they managed to get Penelope into the car and while Aaron drove, Dave called their obstetrician.

"We need to bring her to George Washington. The OB is there right now, and she'll be waiting for us at admissions to red-line us up to labor and delivery."

Aaron saw Penelope nod from the rearview mirror, tears streaming down her face. Eager to take her mind off the early birth, he asked, "Why did you settle on Irene?"

"For Erin. I didn't want a direct, ooh, homage, that would have been awkward when we got together."

"That's lovely, Penelope," He replied, pressing his foot to the gas a little harder. Soon, he was pulling into the hospitals' parking lot and getting the others situated. Once more, Dave and Erin held onto Penelope as Aaron carried the duffle bag, following them.

True to her word, the doctor was waiting for them at admissions and they quickly followed her up to the proper floor. "Aaron, will you wait out here for the others? I just want Dave and Rin with me."

"Certainly, Penelope." He handed the bag over to Erin, kissing her before they disappeared inside a room. Aaron stared at the closed door for a few moments before making his way to the waiting room. He took a seat and waited, watching the clock nervously.

After about fifteen minutes, he heard a familiar voice in the hall. "I think the waiting room is right around the corner," JJ said. Aaron jumped up and peeked his head out, waving them over. Jack was with them, and he broke free from Reid's light grip and ran over to his father, hugging him tightly.

"Any news on Penelope, yet?" Morgan asked, sitting on one of the hard chairs.

"No. It could be hours and hours yet."

"Good thing we stopped and grabbed coffee, then." Emily entered the room, carrying a carafe and a sack of paper cups. "I didn't know she was pregnant."

"Thirty three weeks today," Morgan replied, looking at the floor.

"That's not quite full term."

"No. We've been worried about this happening for the last five months. There have been complications along the way."

Emily sank don next to Morgan, not objecting to his arm around her waist. "I probably should have eased into my homecoming, huh? I just wanted to get back to all of you." She looked up at Aaron. "What else has changed since I've been gone?"

"Aaron's seeing our Section Chief," Reid said, a teasing lilt in his voice.

"I see." Emily frowned a little bit. "You couldn't have fallen for oh, I don't know, Gina?"

"No," he said shortly as he took a seat on the sofa, letting Jack climb up into his lap.

"I see." Silence fell over the room as they watched the clock anxiously. JJ took Jack to go over to her house while she got food for the team after several hours had passed. Emily surprised him by taking a seat on the couch next to him once she had gone. "So, I might have reacted badly to the notion of you and Strauss. Everyone seems okay with this and here I am, being a negative Nellie."

"It was never planned, I can assure you of that. Life just sort of happened and we ended up together. If you got to know her, you'd see why she is the way she is."

"She's changed, Hotch. She's not as much of a hard ass." Reid smiled nervously at him. "If she'd always been like this, everyone would like her."

JJ returned with the food minutes later, and they ate, still watching the clock. Finally, at midnight, Erin came out into the waiting room, her face a tight mask.

"How is she?" Morgan asked, leaping to his feet.

"Penelope's okay," she said lowly, walking over to Aaron. He stood and she collapsed against him. "We are all so exhausted, Hotch."

"I can imagine, Rin. How's the baby?"

"I don't know, really. She was small, only five pounds, eight ounces. And her Apgar score was low."

"How low?" JJ asked nervously, approaching them and forming the beginning of a circle.

"Irene scored a five, to match her weight. They took her up to the NICU before any of us could hold her. Dave's with Penny right now. She's so devastated." Erin buried her face in his shoulder, turning from them into him. Aaron felt his shirt become wet and he gently rubbed her back.

"But the baby's alive, right?" Morgan asked hopefully, looking at them as he took the spot on Erin's side.

"Yes."

"Tell us the good news, then, Reid. You always have facts and statistics at the forefront."

He joined him, along with Emily, closing the circle. "The Apgar test will be administered again in half an hour, and Irene will be reassessed. A five is close to good, she need only improve in two areas to be a seven, or healthy. And there have been smaller babies born before. She was only three weeks away from the early spectrum of full term."

"See, there's always room to be optimistic." Aaron was surprised when Morgan reached out and touched Erin's shoulder tenderly. "I know you two are close, so it hurts me, just like it hurts me more, but Irene will be fine. Look at how string her parents are."

Aaron smiled at Morgan as he felt his lover relax a little in his arms. Her weight suddenly became quite heavy, and he looked down to see that she'd fallen asleep on her feet. "Jayje, could you help me get her over to the couch?" Together, they moved her inert form and he carefully settled her down on top of him.

"We should get going now. Tell Rossi we'll be back in the morning," Emily said, grabbing Derek's hand possessively.

"Jack's okay with us. I'll run him to school in the morning before coming here," JJ said softly before she left, too, taking Reid with her.

Aaron bent awkwardly and kissed Erin's forehead before getting himself settled better on the couch. He fell asleep with her head on his heart, her soft breath fanning against his neck. He knew in that last moment before sleep claimed him that he wanted to be with her forever.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, but what with the trauma of Irene's birth, Penelope wants to have her christened right away. Will you two be her godparents?"

Aaron looked at Erin, who was wearing a shocked smile on her face. She nodded slowly, and then said, "I would love to be her godmother."

"And I would be more than willing to be her godfather. Thank you for this honor, Dave." He shook hands with the other man and ten sat back down next to Erin. "So, when's the christening?"

"Sunday at ten in the morning. The ceremony will be at Our Lady of Consolation."  
"We'll see you there," Erin said softly as Dave stood and left the office. "Did you hear the good news about Ashley?" Aaron shook his head. "They brought her out of the coma yesterday, and her vitals are picking up strength. Her doctor said she'd be awake today."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Physically, yes. It's the mental aspect they're worrying about. Remember, she's been in that coma for five weeks now. Is she going to be the same person as before? Most likely not."

"She's not coming back to the BAU, is she?"

"No. She'll finish up her studies at the Academy, if she wants, and then she'll be assigned somewhere relatively safe here at Quantico. I heard chatter about a space being made for her in white collar crimes." She looked up at him. "Are you ready to head home? My bag's in the trunk already."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go pick up Jack and you can let yourself in."

"All right." She leaned over and kissed him before standing up and leaving her office, her purse on her shoulder.

Aaron flipped the lights off and smiled at Carri. "Have a good weekend."

"You as well, Agent Hotchner."

He rode on the elevator, knowing she'd taken the stairs. Erin had gained a tiny bit of weight in the last few weeks, and was trying to work it off. He'd sworn to her that he hadn't noticed the three extra pounds, and honestly, he hadn't, but she'd sworn her clothes were fitting oddly, especially her bras.

Shaking his head, he stepped off the elevator and went to his car. Emily was leaning against it, a pensive look on her face. "Can I help you, Emily?"

She looked at him, and for the first time since she'd returned, he saw sorrow cloud her eyes. "I feel like I've lost so much in eight months' time. Everyone is holding me at arm's length, even Derek. I know it's only been fourteen days, but I thought everything would be easier than it is."

"They buried you, Emily, moved on from the grief of losing you. It's natural they'd be wary after your sudden return."

"But I missed them!"

"Of course you did. That does not negate their feelings, though. Do you want to have supper with us tonight?"

She looked at him a long time. "Us as in Jack and you? Or us as in Jack, Strauss, and you?"

"The latter. We're in this for the long haul, Em, and while I know it's hard to see, she's the other half of my heart now. Please, come, get to know us."

Finally, she nodded. "I'll meet you at your apartment."

Aaron felt a ghost of a smile flicker across his face. "We'll see you there." She went over to her own car and took off while he got in and made a quick call to Erin. "Hi, Rin."

"Aaron? Is something wrong?"

"No, sorry to alarm you. We're going to have a guest for supper. Our prodigal daughter can't seem to find her way."

"She's only been home for two weeks. Did she expect this to be instantaneous?"

"I kind of think she did. I don't think she'll come in until I get there with Jack. She's still not too certain of you."

"Give her time, I'm still a cipher to her. I'll see you all in a little while?"

"Yes." He put the phone in his cup holder and drove to Jessica's house. Jack was out the door before he could park the car, a huge smile on his face as he clambered into the vehicle. "Daddy! Aunt Penny let me see Irene today! She set up the webcam and we talked for ten minutes. Irene is so cute, Daddy. When are you and Momma, I mean Miss Erin, going to have a baby?"

He took a deep breath as he waited for Jack to get settled in his car seat. "We haven't talked about that, kiddo. All of her kids are grown, since she started earlier than your mom and I did. It gets harder to have a child the older you get."

"She's not that old, Daddy. I want a little sister, exactly like Irene."

"We'll have to see, Jack." Aaron began the drive home. "Miss Emily's joining us for supper tonight."

"Miss Emily? Awesome! I'm glad she got back from her trip safely."

Aaron smiled at his son in the rearview mirror. "I am, too. But, she doesn't know Miss Erin like you and I do, so you have to show her how nice Miss Erin is, okay?"

"That'll be easy. Can I call Miss Erin Momma? I love her so much, and she treats me like I was hers. Would Mommy mind if I did?"

"I think she'd be happy there's someone taking care of you like she did. And yes, you may call her Momma, if you wish. I'm sure she'd love that." When his said nothing in response, he looked back at him once more. "Jack?"

"I'm just praying for a baby sister. God answered one of my prayers; maybe He'll answer this one, too."

"Keep praying, buddy." He pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex and parked next to Erin. "All right, let's head on up."

Jack took hold of his hand and tripped along at his side as they made their way to the apartment. "Miss Emily!" he shouted, letting go of Aaron's hand to run into her open arms.

"Hey Jack! How are you?"

"Good. How come you didn't go inside yet? I'm sure Momma would be glad to see you, too. We all missed you." He hugged her tightly and Aaron saw Emily's face drop in shock.

"I wanted to see you first, buddy." Emily stood and went up to the door, knocking slightly. After a few moments, Erin opened the door, a streak of flour across her face. "Good evening, Erin."

"Emily. I'm so glad you could make it this evening. Please, come in." She stepped back from the doorway, motioning them in. Aaron brought up the rear and kissed his lover as he closed the door with his foot. "Aaron, I hope you don't mind chicken pot pie. It was the only thing I could make quickly for the four of us." She yawned slightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Early night tonight?"

"I'm afraid so. But that means we can get up early in the morning. "She grinned at him as the buzzer went off. "If you'll excuse me, that's our supper."

Erin moved into the kitchen and he watched her go, a stupid grin on his face. "You have it bad for her, huh?" Emily asked as she sidled closer to him.

"Yeah, I guess I do. So, what do you think?"

"She seems different, much happier than the last time I saw her. But what about her husband?"

"He killed himself a few months ago."

"Oh, god, Hotch, that's awful. I can see why she'd change." Emily sighed. "So, where are we eating?"

"In the kitchen," he replied, showing her the way.

Emily left shortly after supper, having thawed a little towards Erin. Jack put the dishes in the washer while they went into the living. Aaron sat down on the sofa, and Erin curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Aaron?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"I've been thinking, and I want to take our relationship to the next level. I miss you when you're home and I'm in my home, sleeping alone. Will you and Jack come live with me? I know it's selfish, to ask you to move, but I have more room, and Jack would have a yard to play in."

He was quiet for a few moments, absently stroking her collarbone. Erin dug her hand into the fabric of his shirt, her breath catching in her throat. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Jack's wanted you with us permanently since Christmas. But we could go with you, too."

She relaxed her hold on his shirt and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Aaron. I can't believe I'm ready to take this step." Erin snuggled her face into his shoulder and he ran his hand down her arm to cup her breast.

"I think I know where that mystery weight went to, Rin. Your breast feels heavier, fuller, to me. Are you eating hops behind my back?" he gently teased.

"No, Hotch. Is it really that noticeable?"

"Honey, no, it's just that they do feel fuller to me. Otherwise, you remain unchanged to me. Still amazingly beautiful." He gently pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. "Still the best thing that's happened to me in the last year."

She reached out and cupped his face, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Aaron, never stop telling me that. I believe I'm changing, for the better." Erin leaned in and kissed him, only for them to be interrupted by childish giggles. "Hello, Jack."

"Hi, Momma. All the dishes are in the washer now." He joined them on the sofa, pushing his way between them to sit close to his father.

"Jack, you know that question you've asked me quite a bit lately?"

"Which one? About my baby sister or about Momma staying with us forever?"

"The last one, Jackson."

"Is Momma going to stay with us forever?"

"Sort of. We'll be moving in with her."

Jack grinned up at him. "That means there'll be more room for my sister! This is so perfect!" He kissed Erin's cheek and then hugged his father. "This is the most perfect day!"

"Well then, end the night on a high note. You've chores in the morning." Aaron prodded him off the couch and Jack ran to his room.

"A baby? Aaron, I don't know if I can have a child still." She touched her stomach and looked at him.

"We could always adopt. But that will come later. First will be getting used to living together." He kissed her forehead and held out his hand to her. Erin clasped it and together they stood.

Erin crawled into bed, not bothering to take off her clothes, and she was asleep before he'd turned around., Smiling gently, he went to her side and carefully undressed her, trying not to wake her up. Once she was down to her panties, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to her. As he spooned his body close to hers, he felt her melt into him. "Together, always," he whispered in her ear before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim his tired mind.


	23. Chapter 23

When he woke up the next morning, he smelt breakfast cooking. Climbing out of bed, he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before going out to the kitchen. Jack was sitting on the counter, chatting with Erin as she cooked bacon.

"Morning."

"Daddy! Momma said we could go visit Aunt Penny and Irene today. I love you, Momma!"

Aaron looked at his lover and watched the gamut of emotions that ran across her face. "I love you, too, Jackers." A soft breath caught in her throat as she reached out to stroke his face. "If you'll excuse me." As she turned from them, Aaron heard her begin to sob. He touched her shoulder and she pulled away from him, running to their bedroom and slamming the door.

"Daddy, did Mister Erik ever tell Momma that he loved her?"

"I'm sure he did, Jack. Why?"

Jack looked at him seriously. "I don't think she hears those words enough, Daddy. Have you told her yet how you feel? I mean, you do love her, don't you?"

Slowly, he nodded, turning off the burner to the stove. "Set the table, Jack. I'll be right back." He turned and jogged to their room. Opening the door, he saw her lying on their bed, her shoulders heaving from her sobs. Aaron took a seat on the bed next to her, rubbing her back.

Erin looked up at him, her lashes spiky from her tears. "Yes, Aaron?"

"I love you, Erin." She drew in a sharp breath, a tiny flicker of hope in her eyes. "I love you." He bent down and kissed her upturned lips, letting her deepen the kiss as she pulled him down on top of her.

When she broke the kiss, Erin snuggled into him, smiling up at his face. "I've wanted to tell you I love you ever since our first night together."

"At Christmas?"

"No, Thanksgiving. I knew when you were so patient with me that I had made the right decision in being open to you."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I tried to, but each time I came close to telling you, you'd pull away. For the want of a gun…"

"A man fell in love." Erin reached up and stroked his face lovingly.

"And a woman. I love you, Aaron Hotchner." Erin kissed him once more. They heard a soft knocking at the bedroom door and Aaron jumped out of bed to go over and open the door.

"Hey, buddy, what're you doing?"

"Bringing us breakfast in bed. Did you tell Momma you love her?" He nodded, taking the tray from Jack's hands. "Good. I didn't bring any juice since I knew I'd spill it." Jack climbed into the bed next to Erin and looked expectantly at his father. "I'm hungry, Daddy."

Aaron smiled and sat down carefully, balancing the tray as best he could. He handed a plate to Erin and then his son before digging in himself. "So, tell me what we'll need to bring as we move in."

"Anything you want, I'll make room for it. It's going to be our house, Aaron. Not just mine with small traces of you scattered about."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"That's the third time you've said that this morning."

"Get used to it. I told Haley I loved her every chance I could." They finished eating and Erin helped Jack take the dishes to the kitchen while he dressed. After pulling on a dark blue polo shirt, he joined them in the kitchen . "Are you ready to leave?"

"I think so." Erin held out her hand and he took it, leading them out of the apartment. Jack skipped on a little ahead of them, turning back to grin at them occasionally. "I should probably tell the kids that we're making this permanent."

"How do you think Moly will take the news? After all, Jack and I will be invading her space, too."

"She's warming to you and Jack. I've told her more about you and Haley. At heart, she's a romantic, like my Georgia." She winced a little and touched her stomach lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot that a lot of grease upsets my stomach." She touched her hand to her lips as she swallowed hard. "I'm sure it will pass in a moment." Blinking, she smiled up at him, squeezing the hand she held.

Aaron nodded and pulled her a little closer to him, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist. "How's Penelope? Jack mentioned you chatted over the webcam yesterday."

"She's exhausted, like all new moms are, but she's finally getting her equilibrium back. I'm sure David is keeping you filled in on Irene's accomplishments. After the struggle of her first week of life, everything's been smooth sailing, thank God."

"It's good to hear that from you. Dave tends to sugar coat things."

"He's still an independent guy, honey. He wants to be able to do everything on his own, and doesn't want to admit that there's a hint of a struggle with his family. Kind of like you."

Aaron opened the car door for her and she slid in, putting on her seatbelt. "I'm not that bad, Rin."

"Yes, you are. I know Morgan had to twist your arm to let him do some of the paperwork so that you could spend more time with Jack. You just didn't want to admit that you're not perfect."

"How did you…?"

"I have eyes and ear everywhere, Aaron. You should know this by now," she replied archly as he began to drive. They'd driven about two miles when she touched his shoulder. "Could you pull over, love? I have to…"

He took one look at his lover and nodded, hastily pulling into a nearly empty parking lot. She threw open the door and he winced as he listened to her throw up. From the backseat, he heard Jack start to whimper a bit, "Everything's okay, Jackers. Momma just ate too much bacon this morning and it upset her stomach. Remember when you ate all the Halloween candy in one sitting?"

"Yeah."

"That's probably how she feels right now." Erin sat back up and rooted through his glove compartment, finally pulling out a few napkins and wiping her face clean. "Do you want me to stop and get you something to drink, Rin?"

"Water sounds amazing right now, Aaron." He nodded and pulled into the closest fast food joint, running in for a glass. Erin sipped at it the entire way to Dave and Penelope's, her hand absently rubbing her stomach. As he parked in the half moon driveway, she got out and helped Jack out of the car. Aaron watched his son cling tight to his lover, realizing in that instant that any minor complaint Erin had, Jack would blow it out of proportion, thinking she would leave him like Haley had.

Knocking on the door, he thought about having a home again, a place to start over with the woman he loved. Unconsciously, he stepped closer to Erin and she leaned into him. The door opened moments later and Dave ushered them inside. "Penelope's up in the nursery. She's been looking forward to this visit all day."

Erin reached up and kissed Dave's cheek. "I can't wait to see her, too." She took hold of Jack's hand and led him upstairs while Aaron hung back with Dave.

"You look exhausted."

"I am. Every time Irene cries, I think something is going to go wrong and she needs to go to a doctor. Penny's been better at that than I am."

"Let's try to get your mind off that for a little while, then."

"How?"

"Jack and I are going to move in with Erin. I need some help taking things over to her place. We could see if Morgan and Reid are free, too." He smiled as his friend nodded.

"It would be nice to do some physical work to relieve some of this tension. Do you have keys to her house?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go. We'll take my truck, we can fit more in it." Dave clapped Aaron on the back and dug his keys out of his pocket. "Honey, Aaron and I are going out to do something. We'll be back later! I love you, cara," he called out before going to the garage, Aaron close behind him.

While he drove, Aaron called Reid , who readily agreed to help. Then he tried Morgan. Emily picked up on the other end of the line. "Yeah, Hotch? Do we have a case?"

"No. I was just looking for Morgana's help with a Saturday project." He took a deep breath. "Dave, Reid, and I, are going to be moving my things into Erin's house. We were hoping Derek could help."

"Of course we will. Are we meeting at your apartment?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you sure you want to?"

"I need to bond with my family again, Hotch. This is the best way to do so. Der and I will see you in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Emily."

The day moved quickly, and after the first load had been brought over to Erin's house, he stayed behind and began to put things away while the others brought loads over. Morgan ordered them Chinese for lunch and shortly after five, they had everything in the house, though not put away.

"So, if everyone wants to see Irene, follow me home. I'm sure Penelope would love to see you all as well," Dave said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, seeing as how I didn't get to hold our little princess yet, I'll take you up on that offer, Rossi." Morgan tightened his grip around Emily's waist, and Aaron saw that secretive smile of hers flash across her face.

"I think I'm going to see Ashley. She might be awake today." Reid smiled sadly at all of them and ambled out the door.

"I thought she had a boyfriend," Dave said.

"She did. He couldn't handle the stress of her injury. Reid's been visiting her as much as he can," Morgan replied.

"I see." They went out to their cars and Aaron rode with Dave once more. "Do you think I should call Penny and let her know we're having guests?"

"That would be a good idea, Dave." He settled back and listened to their conversation, eager to see Erin after a fulfilling day combining their households.


	24. Chapter 24

When they arrived at the Rossi home, Aaron jumped out of the truck and went inside. He found Penelope and Jack making supper in the kitchen. "Welcome back, Boss Man. She's in the living room, holding Irene while we cook."

"Thanks, Penelope." He went to the living room, Emily shadowing him. "Eager to spend some more time with us, Emily?"

"A little. Um, I thought she only had three kids? The pictures on her mantle had a young woman who looks strikingly like her, more so than her other kids."

"That's her daughter with Dave. She was given up for adoption the minute she was born."

Emily looked at him in shock. "Is there anything else you need to tell me? Like, I don't know, JJ having a melt-down or something scandalous like Rossi and Strauss having a love child!"

He reached out and touched Emily's shoulder. "Em, we're not intentionally keeping secrets from you. Some things that have become common knowledge to us happened during your time as Rachel."

"I know," she sighed as she hunched her shoulders. "Someday I'll fit in again." They continued on into the living room and Emily laughed lightly as she looked at the couch. "I never thought I'd say this, Hotch, but she looks adorable."

Aaron followed her gaze and saw his lover lying on the couch, Irene cuddled close to her chest. Both were fast asleep, and he smiled slightly at the sight of them. Quietly, he pulled out his cell phone and took a picture, turning it into his new wallpaper before putting the device back in his pocket. "Rin."

Blinking, she opened her eyes and looked at the two of them. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know, love. We just got back from our errand. Are you feeling any better?"

"Much. I think losing the contents of my stomach helped immeasurably. Emily, do you want to hold Irene for a little bit?"

Hesitantly, the other woman nodded and Erin stood carefully before handing the baby over. "She's so tiny. I always imagined she would be more substantial, but here she is, weighing barely a whisper."

"She's managed to put on seven ounces, so she's broken the six pound mark, but she's still playing catch up to the other babies." Erin moved closer to him, letting him wrap his arm around her waist.

"We could call her Thumbelina," Derek said as he joined them. "Baby Girl kicked me out of the kitchen."

"Making a mess instead of helping, huh?" Emily teased, to which Erin giggled lightly.

"So, you find that funny, do you?" He turned towards the couple, smirking as he advanced. "Have we officially made her a member of our family yet, Hotch?"

Aaron shook his head as he backed away, fighting to keep the grin off his own face. Erin narrowed her eyes a bit at him. "Hotch, you'd best not let anything untoward happen to me. I hear my couch is really comfortable."

Emily laughed quietly as Morgan stopped a few inches away from Erin's face. "You should have picked me. I'm the fun one, not old fuddy-duddy Hotch." He brought his hands to rest on her shoulders, and Aaron saw her stiffen quickly. "We could have had a real good time," he said lowly as he bent his head.

Erin bolted from the room and they all heard the strangled sobs as she slammed the door behind her. Aaron bit his lip as he looked after her. "I have to go make sure she's okay."

"I'll go, Aaron. This calls for a woman's touch." Emily handed Irene to Morgan and went after Erin, a pensive look on her face.

"What the hell, Hotch? I was just teasing her!"

"I know. I should have seen that coming, though. Dammit, I know being overly aggressive is one of her triggers. Why would I be so stupid?" He sank down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. "She's going to be so upset with me."

"I'm sorry for whatever I dredged up. Do you think it would help if I apologized to her?"

"After she's calmed down a little, yes." Aaron sighed, running one hand through his hair. After a few moments had passed, he stood up and moved to the door. "I have to see if she's okay." He strode up the stairs with purpose, turning into the guest room.

Emily was sitting on the bed next to Erin's prone form. With a tenderness he'd never seen before, she stroked Erin's hair, murmuring lowly to her. He stepped further into the room, and she looked up at him, her eyes pooling with tears. "He's here now, Rin. You're going to be okay."

She got up and stopped next to him. "Thank you, Emily."

"Is the creep who raped her behind bars?"

"Yes. But how did you…?"

"That's personal, Sir." Emily brushed past him and he went to Erin, sitting in the spot Emily had just left.

"Honey, I'm here." Erin turned onto her side to look up at him. "Oh, Rin, I'm sorry. I should have…"

"No! I overreacted. It's just…"

"I know." She curled up into his lap. Resting her head on his chest as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "Derek wants to apologize to you."

"He probably thinks I'm going to fire him. I'm not, it was just a joke. Oh, Aaron, why can't I move on?"

"You're going to hate this suggestion, but maybe you should see someone, just for a little bit. I don't have all the answers you need. And though I love you with all my heart, you need something more solid than my declarations of adoration."

She looked up at him, cupping his face. "Maybe, maybe, I should. I'll have Penny find me the best one available."

He bent down and kissed her gently and then prodded her up. "Supper was almost ready, from the smell of things. Let's go put our appearance in." Erin nodded and took his hand. Together, they went to the dining room, finding the table set. Penelope bustled in from the kitchen, a sad, knowing, smile on her face.

"Just in time. Take a seat and I'll bring the others in." She moved into the den, and soon Derek was joining them at the table. He sat next to Erin and took her hand in his.

She turned her head to look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ma'am. I took a joke too far."

"I know, and I overreacted a touch. I forgive you. What were you going to do before I bolted on you?"

"Give you a nickname, I give everyone one."

"And what is mine?"

"Buttercup."

Erin looked over at Aaron, a wicked smile on her face. "That makes Aaron my Westley."

"As you wish, Princess Buttercup." He leaned in and kissed her, catching Morgan's eye. The other man grinned and nodded.

"I knew I'd picked the right nickname for you," Morgan said as the others joined them.

On the drive home, she was quiet, watching the scenery pass by as they listened to Jack chatter on about how much fun he had had during his day at Aunt Penelope's. It was only when he pulled into her driveway that she seemed to register something odd. "Aaron? Why are we at my house?" He heard the note of panic in her voice and reached out to hold her hand.

"Don't you mean our house? Ten hands make for quick work on a lazy Saturday. We're home, Rin." She looked into his eyes, a gorgeous smile on her lips. "Forever and ever, if you'll have us."

"This is home, the place where we belong,." Erin leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Let's head inside." They got out of the car and Jack plastered himself to her side. Aaron unlocked the door and they went in.

"I put Jack in the guest room at the end of the hall upstairs." Jack wriggled free of his hold on Erin and ran upstairs to find his room. "Care to christen our bedroom?"

"I would love to, darling." She took his outstretched hand and let him lead her up to their room. He opened the door and was overwhelmed by the scent of roses. "Honey?"

"I don't know, Rin. I was the last one out of our room, I thought." Aaron flipped on the lights and she gasped in happiness. The covers of the bed were pulled back and rose petals were strewn over the exposed surface.

"Aaron, this is so lovely. Who's the romantic on your team?"

"Probably Emily. She was the only one who disappeared for a little bit today." He squeezed her hand gently and shut the door before leading her over to their bed. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Without breaking the kiss, he rucked up her skirt and then cupped his hands under her ass, pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carefully firmed his grip so she wouldn't fall. Erin broke the kiss, panting heavily. "Oh, Aaron," she moaned as she threw her head back. He used the opening to bite and suck at her neck. "Yes," she hissed and he pulled her back onto the bed.

Erin straddled him, staring into his eyes. He tugged her blouse out of her skirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor. Her breasts thrust out invitingly and he ran his hands up along her sides to cup them, thumbing her nipples to erect peaks through the lacy fabric. "Does that feel good, Buttercup?"

"Oh god, Aaron, yes. Please," she mewled and he turned her onto her back, quickly pulling her skirt off. As he sucked on one nipple through the fabric of her bra, he quickly disrobed. Reaching over to their nightstand, he coated his fingers with her preferred lubricant and tugged her panties off with his free hand. In moments, he had her approaching orgasm and he swiftly entered her. They came together and he collapsed on top of her. "Welcome home," she panted out.

Aaron kissed her softly and rolled onto his side, pulling her close. He finally took the time to remove her bra, needing to feel her skin flush against his. "I love you, my Erin."

"I love you, my Aaron." She threw a leg over his and seemed to meld herself to him as he pulled the covers up around them. As they drifted off to sleep, he let his chin come to rest atop her head as he breathed in the delicate scent of her perfume.


	25. Chapter 25

They'd been on back to back cases and Aaron had barely spent any time at home with Erin and Jack. What little interaction there had been seemed strained as she snapped at him over stupid little things. Even Jack had picked up the peevish attitude and he'd been sent to bed early the night before Aaron left again.

The jet landed late February fourteenth, and Aaron fingered the ring box in his pocket, staring out the window. "Are you going to ask her tonight?" Morgan asked, squeezing Emily's hand.

"Yes. But guys, don't make a big deal of it. It's not like this is our first time on the merry-go-round."

"Oh, we wouldn't embarrass Princess Buttercup, Hotch. She still has claws, even more so now these past two weeks. I'd say it was PMS, but it's lasted too long," Emily replied teasingly.

"Of course it's not PMS. You can't have that when you're pregnant." Every head in the plane whipped around to stare at Reid. "Come on! JJ, Rossi, Hotch, you three have all experienced pregnancies in some capacity. You honestly haven't noticed the changes in her body?"

"No. We thought she couldn't have another child."

"She's not that old, Hotch. And she's about eight weeks along."

Aaron blushed faintly. "How do you know that?"

"Christmas? You guys conceived on Christmas?" JJ giggled slightly. "What, did she tie a bow around her body and say 'I'm yours'?"

"Sort of." He was bothered by the gentle teasing in her voice as he thought about how long it had taken his Erin to get to that point. Morgan picked up on his distress and shook his head at JJ.

"What is it, Hotch?" he asked as they got off the plane, heading for the SUVs that would take them back to Quantico. Emily lightly smacked Morgan's arm, frowning deeply. "Ow! What the hell, Em?"

"You nitwit! It was probably a big deal for them to be intimate. Do you not remember her reaction to your manhandling of her a few weeks ago?"

Morgan fell silent, contemplating what Emily said. As the other members of their team got in the first vehicle, he stopped, staring at Hotch. A sudden awareness filled his eyes, and Hotch knew he'd put the pieces of Erin's past together. "She was his type. Oh god, Hotch, she was the unsub's eighteenth victim. No wonder Baby Girl is so protective of her. Did he torture her like the other woman?"

"He didn't need to. He let Jesse's death do that for him." Aaron looked at both of them, certain he was wearing his serious, grave, expression. "Please, don't let on that you know. It was difficult enough for her to tell me. She'd be mortified if you said something, even in sympathy."

They nodded and he let go of the breath he'd been holding as he waited for their response. Morgan drove back to the Academy and Aaron didn't even bother going up to the bullpen. "I'll see you later," he called out. "Enjoy the rest of the week off." He jogged over to his car and threw his bag in the back seat.

Once home, he crept up to their room, knowing Jack was spending the night at the Rossi's so he didn't have to be too quiet. Opening the bedroom door, he could see her silhouette on the bed. Aaron turned on the nightstand lamp and let the gentle light flood over her. Erin was wearing the sheer negligee he'd gotten her at Christmas and everything about her screamed wanton desire.

Aaron noticed the way the teddy clung to her curves, accenting her glorious breasts and the gentle well of her stomach. "Reid's right," he breathed out lowly as he stripped. He set the ring box next to the lube as he crawled into bed. Placing feather light kisses on her face, he waited for her to wake up.

"Aaron, you're home." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck. "I tried to wait up for you."

"We had an equipment delay in Corte Madera. I came home as soon as I could. Happy Valentine's Day." He kissed her and felt her tongue tap against his lips. He obliged her, enjoying the feel of their dueling tongues as he ran his hands down to cup her breasts. Erin was unbelievably responsive to him and Aaron felt himself react in kind.

Kissing his way down the column of her neck, he slowly drew the negligee down off her body. As Aaron latched onto one pert, erect, nipple, he slipped a hand between her thighs. She was hot and slick already, and he looked up at her. "Rin, did you use the other lube?"

"Yes," she panted out. "I wanted to be ready whenever you came home. What's a little discomfort when I have you in my arms?" Erin pulled him back down to her breasts and he kissed each nipple in turn before entering her. He smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper, showing him what pleased her. Aaron lazily thrust in and out of her writhing body, building up the pleasure in her. "Aaron!" she screamed as the first wave of the orgasm washed over her. Her muscles tightening around his shaft brought him along over the edge with her, and he carefully collapsed on top of her, taking care not to land directly on her stomach.

Aaron turned on his side, running his fingers through her hair as they fought to catch their breath. "Erin, I brought you a gift home for today."

She unconsciously touched her stomach. "I have a gift for you, too."

"May I go first?" She nodded and sat up against the headboard, waiting for him. He reached over and grabbed the ring box before slipping off the bed and kneeling by her side. "Erin, I've found myself unable to live without you. You are my life, _meine Schatze_. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and the mother of my children?" With one hand, he held out the ring and with the other, he covered her stomach gently.

Her eyes glistened with tears as she took the box from his hand and opened it. "Oh Aaron, yes." She slipped the diamond solitaire onto her finger and leaned over to kiss him, tugging him back up onto the bed. "I wish my gift were here already, but it won't be finished until September, most likely."

"When did you know?"

"I didn't take the test until you called this afternoon, saying you were going to be home soon. Though I'd been wondering for the last two weeks. But how did you figure it out? I don't look that different yet."

"Reid actually put the pieces together and told me. Well, us, I should say."

"Who else knows?"

"My team."

"Which means the entire BAU will know that SSA Hotchner knocked up Section Chief Strauss by tomorrow. I love you, Aaron, but your team does not know how to keep secrets." She cuddled close to him, tracing the scars on his chest and stomach. "If we have a girl, I'd like to name her Vanessa."

"Is that what you would have named Georgia?"

"Yes. I was obsessed with Camelot and Vanessa Redgrave in high school. Erik wouldn't let me recycle the name with either of our girls. I was thinking that Vanessa Haley Hotchner had a beautiful sound to it. If she's a girl. If we have a boy, you could name him."

Aaron caressed her stomach lightly. "I think you've come up with the perfect name, Rin." He scooted down and rested his head on her stomach.

"What do you hear? She whispered, running her hand through his hair.

"The song of hope for tomorrow." She tugged sharply on his hair. "Ow! Okay, that sounded more romantic than your stomach gurgling." He turned his head and kissed her stomach lightly before tracing delicate patterns on her skin.

"I'm sorry, I've just been so out of sorts lately, trying to comprehend this. A baby, at my age. I want this so badly for you and Jack, but there are so many risks. What if, what if she's not perfect?" The hand in his hair began to absently tug and he looked up into her tear-filled eyes.

"Erin, any child of our will be perfect, and we will love them no matter what special needs they might have." Her tears began rolling down her face, and he reached up to brush them away. "I love you, Erin, My Erin."

"I love you, my Aaron. Kiss me?"

"Of course."

"Quickly."

"Ah, Erin." He brought his lips up to hers, capturing them in a searing, passionate, kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

When he woke up the next morning, Erin was atop him, her head on his shoulder. "Good morning, Erin." She lifted her head to look at him and smiled.

"Morning, love. Mmm, what time is it?" she asked as she stretched into him.

Aaron looked over at the clock. "A little after ten," he replied, feeling her body stiffen in panic.

"What? I'm late for work! Didn't you set the alarm?"

"I didn't need to. We have the rest of the week off, courtesy Penelope and Dave. No work, no Jack, just the two of us together. So, what do you think, is today a good day to get married?"

Erin held out her hand, smiling at her engagement ring. "Yes. But do we even have wedding bands?"

"I bought those at the same time as your engagement ring. There was this shop in Corte Madera that made the most beautiful jewelry and I found a set for us. Do you want to shower first?"

She bit her lip and looked away from him. "We could shower together." A blush stained her cheeks, and he reached up to cup her face.

"Do you want to do that?"

"Yes. This is the one thing Erik and I did that I actually enjoyed." She climbed off him and held out her hand. "Shall we?" He nodded and took her hand, letting her lead him to the bathroom. Together, they stepped into the shower and she started the water, getting it to the right temperature.

"Dave and I both snagged a goddess. How could I have been so lucky?" he murmured as he stared at her standing beneath the water. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her, letting the water wash over him as well. Aaron let his hands roam over her body as he kissed her neck.

They were finally clean thirty minutes later and he stepped out of the shower to grab towels for them. The logistics of having sex in the shower had escaped them, and Aaron was still hard from being that close to her and unable to do anything.

Erin ran the towel down his body, whisking away the water that remained until she was kneeling in front of him. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and squeezed, running her hand up and down his length. He moaned at the sensation and then she was taking him in her mouth, sucking him off. He didn't last long under her ministrations, and he tried to be gentle as he dug his hands into her hair, holding her close as he came.

Tugging her up, Aaron kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her lips, in her mouth. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now, sweetheart?"

"I have a vague notion poking against my leg. But if we fall into bed now, we'll never make it to the courthouse today." Erin kissed him once more before wriggling free of his grasp and brushing her teeth. "Are you going to get moving or stare at my ass all day?"

He shrugged and she shook her head as she left the bathroom. By the time he'd shaved and brushed his teeth, she'd rejoined him, wearing a pale pink sweater and a brown suede skirt. He watched her fix her hair and makeup in the mirror, a smile in his face. "You're beautiful."

"And you're slow. Get going, Westley."

"As you wish, princess." He kissed her cheek and went across the hall to their room. She'd laid out his black pinstripe suit and a dark pink tie was on top of a white shirt. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Erin was sitting in the living room, rocking gently in the recliner with one hand on her stomach. As she looked up at him and smile, he said unbidden, "She walks in beauty like the night."

"Another poem, Aaron?" she asked as she stood, coming over to his side.

"Yes. Penelope said to court you slowly…"

"But you can't limit the speed of the heart. Are you ready to go?" He nodded and she wrapped her arm around his waist as they went to the garage. He'd barely pulled out of the driveway when her phone rang and he listened to the conversation. "Hi, Molly. No, Aaron just got back from a case last night. If you want to come over for supper tonight, we have some news for you. That's half of it, actually. We're on our way to the courthouse now. Oh, Molly, I thought… Yes, I am making the right decision. Aaron loves me enough to be patient with me. Honey, you have no idea what went on behind closed doors."

Aaron watched his lover pause and place a protective hand on her stomach. "It's not just sex, Molly. There's pedestal love and then there's deep, abiding, love. I pray you only ever know the latter. That's it, I'm done with this conver – You will not call me that, young lady! Excuse me? Good bye." Erin hung up the phone and put it back in her purse.

"Is everything all right, Erin?" he asked as he listened to her ragged breaths.

"Besides my youngest calling me a bitch? Everything's fine. She'll cool down and we'll tell her about the baby when she does." Erin looked at him and he saw the steel in her eyes. "I will not let her destroy the happiness I've found with you, Aaron. My therapist says I shouldn't feel guilty about moving on."

"I've noticed the nightmares are gone."

"Not all the way, they've just become easier to deal with. Doctor McQueen says the more I face my demons, the smaller they'll become." She sighed. "I have an appointment with her tomorrow at noon. We could go out to lunch afterwards?"

He nodded and she smiled. "When are we going to schedule our first OB appointment? I want to make sure everything is okay with you and the baby."

"I thought we could us Penny's OB. She seemed really knowledgeable."

"All right," he said as he parked the car. "Ready to become Mrs. Aaron Hotchner?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Twenty minutes later, he walked his wife out to their car. "I'm hungry, Erin. Shall we go home now?"

"Well, actually, there's this quiet little bistro about three blocks down the road. They have excellent food."

"That's not the hunger I'm talking about."

"Oh!" she squeaked as he cupped her rounded ass. "O-okay. That sounds good, too." She leaned into his kiss, letting him squeeze her ass in full view of whoever would happen to walk by.

Aaron drove home quickly and they were barely in the door before she was wrapping herself around him, locking her fingers behind his neck as she pulled him in close for a kiss. "I can't wait, Rin," he panted out, his words sounding harsh to his own ears.

"The kitchen table, my love. I cleaned it yesterday." They maneuvered themselves over to the flat surface and he gently laid her down on top of it. Her legs limply fell apart, and he reached under her skirt to tug off her panties. His fingers skimmed along her core and he was pleasantly surprised to find her wet. "Oh, Erin."

"What?" she gasped out, her hips undulating under the touch of his hands.

"You're ready for me."

"What? She asked again, before biting her lips as she arched her back.

"Taste." He placed two fingers against her mouth and she suckled on them, nearly undoing him. "That's all you, honey. No lube, nothing extra, just you and me…"

"Will you shut up and fuck me already?" He chuckled slightly and unzipped his pants, pulling out his too hard dick. She guided him to her and he thrust into her, setting a fast pace for them. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper in and he bent over to kiss her. Within minutes, they were both coming and he swallowed her sharp cry of pleasure.

He fought to catch his breath, still holding on to her. "Do you want to take this party upstairs?" She nodded and he easily picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom. "Does Mrs. Hotchner have any special requests of her husband?" he asked as he disrobed her.

"That thing you do, down there, with your tongue."

"Here?" he asked, licking her nipple.

"No, lower."

"Oh, here," he replied, grinning puckishly before swirling his tongue around her belly button, knowing exactly where she meant.

"No, Aaron, lower." She touched herself, and he growled deeply at how erotic she looked doing that.

"Ah miss, now I know." He tugged her hand away and began to lave attention on her core, her little gasps and mewls of pleasure only spurring him on to bring her more pleasure.


	27. Chapter 27

He woke up a few hours later to the phone ringing. Stirring with a groan, he sat up and reached for the bedside handset. "Hello?" he mumbled, looking over at Erin, who was still sleeping, her hair tousled out on the pillow.

"Aaron, hi, it's Becca. I'm hoping I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, we were just napping. What can I do for you?"

"Molly called earlier in hysterics. She said her life was over. What's wrong now?"

Aaron rubbed Erin's shoulder lightly and she stirred, looking up at him with a lazy smile on her face. "Your mom and I got married today."

"That's wonderful, Aaron. She's wanted that for a few months now. I'll let Josh know the good news. I'm coming home for spring break in three weeks. Is there anything you want me to bring back? One of my friends here has a vineyard."

"We can't have wine until September."

Aaron heard her draw in a breath of air and braced himself for the coming tirade. "Oh, Aaron! That's wonderful! Jack will have a little brother or sister. Can I talk with Mama now?"

"Sure." He handed over the phone and watched Erin listen to her daughter. She sprawled out on Aaron, her head coming to rest on his lap so she could smile up at him.

"Yes, I know, honey, it was a shock to me as well. We were going to look into adoption soon, since I thought that the baby factory was closed. Turns out there was time for one last late model. Well, Jack wants a sister, so I hope it's a girl. But as long as the baby is healthy, it doesn't matter to me. I'll see you in three weeks, then. I love you, too, Rebecca. Bye."

She hung up the phone and handed it to him. Aaron set it back in the cradle and then bent down to kiss her. "So, that's two of four who know. How do you think Josh will react?"

"He likes you and knew this would be coming eventually. It's like everyone around us saw the writing on the wall and we just ignored the message until now. I love you. I shouldn't, you're not my type, but maybe I never knew my true type. Erik stayed and that was enough at the time. I did love him."

"Just as I loved Haley. But I think you're spot on with your analogy of pedestal love versus abiding love." She nodded and as he gazed into her eyes, he saw no guilt there, no self-recrimination. A warm smile spread across his lips and she returned it, breaking out into a deep, rich, laugh. "I love you, Rin."

"Good, because you're stuck with me now." He reached down and caressed her face, enjoying the way she nuzzled into him. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she suddenly asked.

"Okay."

"Great. Afterwards, we can pick Jack up and tell him the wonderful news." Stretching, she reached up and kissed him before getting out of bed and putting on her bra. "My panties are still in the kitchen, aren't they?" He nodded and saw her shake her head as she took out a fresh pair from the dresser. Erin pulled on the same skirt she'd worn earlier, but put on a deep green sweater. "Well?"

"I just love watching you," he replied as he got up and grabbed his boxers from where he'd thrown them. "You're sexy, what can I say?"

She grinned as she brushed her hair into some semblance of order. "I won't be for much longer. I look like I've swallowed a beach ball when I'm pregnant. The only good thing about pregnancy is the change up here. Erik couldn't keep his hands off my breasts when I was expecting. He could never wait for me, though."

"Then he missed out on half the fun. Hearing you make those wonderful sounds when you're about to come is so rewarding." He tucked his shirt into his pants and then zipped them up. "You, my Erin, are a complete and utter delight."

"Only because you make sex so wonderful and not a duty." She smiled at him and they went downstairs. She picked up the panties from the floor while he grabbed their coats from the car. Once back in from the garage, he helped her into her coat and then they went outside. He locked the door securely before taking her arm, tucking into the crook of his elbow.

"Rin…"

"Yes, Aaron?"

"We have to tell the team. They should know about this. That we're going to be together, forever." He changed how he was holding her, releasing her to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Could we wait until tomorrow? I want to spend this day just with you and Jack, no intruders on our bliss." She squeezed her arm around his waist, fitting her hand into his pocket.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Penelope?"

"Well, she'll find out when we pick up Jack tonight." Erin snuggled closer and they fell silent. He was so content just to hold her and know that she'd be by his side, always. They walked a few more blocks until her shivering became so great her teeth chattered.

When they'd gotten home, there were two new messages on the answering machine. Erin hit the play button while he hung their coats up. "Hello, Mother, Aaron. Becca just called with the news. Congratulations! I want to spend the summer with you, helping out. Let me know, okay? Oh, and I'm going to be published. I'll tell you more about that later. I love you both. Talk to you soon!" Erin grinned at him as he came up to her.

"Hey, Becca told me the news just a little bit ago. Man, a big brother at my age? Well, anyway, many happy returns and all that. Talk to you soon!"

She turned to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered. "I can't tell you enough how much I love you." She kissed his cheek lightly and then stepped back, yawning slightly. "I think I'm going to lay down for a little bit before we head out. You just wore me out today, honey."

Aaron chuckled a little as he picked her up, carrying her upstairs to their bedroom. "You have just as much stamina as I do, Rin. I promise; we'll get some rest sometime this week." He laid her down on the bed and then spooned up against her. She tugged his arm around her waist and exhaled a soft sound of contentment.

"Life was never supposed to be this easy for me. Aaron, I hate to say this, but I have that hinky feeling once more."

He rested his chin atop her head, rubbing her stomach gently. "Perhaps you're worrying too much. I know, you were right about that case in Michigan, but Ashley's okay now. Or as okay as she can be after being in an extended coma. And we're off until Monday, so none of us are in danger yet."

She turned in his arms, a small smile on her lips. "Why would Haley have ever wanted to leave you?" Erin leaned forward and kissed him softly as her eyes fluttered closed. Aaron drew her all the more closely to him, curling pieces of her hair around his finger.

Not really tired, he found himself content to hold his wife while she napped. "Haley wanted to be a lawyer's wife," he whispered to her sleeping form. "We loved each other, yes, but she couldn't deal with the horror I brought home. I drove her away, and yet you ran to me." He kissed her cheek and fell silent, listening to her breathe softly.

Aaron let her sleep for twenty minutes before waking her up. She smiled lazily up at him. "Your child is ravenous, Aaron. Do we have any leftovers in the fridge?" She stretched and sat up, kissing his cheek. "You'll have to shave before we go, you've a little bit of stubble going on."

"What? You don't want me with a beard?" She shook her head vehemently and slipped off the bed. "You go raid the kitchen, and I'll go shave and then join you." He got off the bed and went down the hall to the bathroom, quickly shaving. When he made it down to the kitchen, she was sitting on the island, eating some chicken.

"Are you ready to head out? I want to pick up some pickles on the way home. Those sound really good right now." She let him pick her up and settle her on the ground next to him. "Get ready for the cravings, honey. I had some pretty out there ones with all my pregnancies."

"Pickles aren't too bad." He held out her coat and she slipped her arms into it before taking his arm and going out to the car.

"You didn't ask me what kind of pickles." She sat in the car and put on her belt and then he was backing down the drive, thinking about her comment. Haley had been bad enough with her peanut butter marshmallow banana sandwiches at two in the morning. What was he in for with Erin? "Don't worry, at least too much. The worst was when I craved fresh persimmons. Erik had the hardest time finding those at three in the morning."

Shaking his head, he drove out to the Rossi home. "Good afternoon, Dave. Where're Penelope and Jack?" he asked, his arm around Erin's waist.

"He's playing videogames in the den. Penny's upstairs in the nursery, feeding Irene."

"Actually, I just finished, honey. Rin! Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"I wanted to tell Aaron first, but it seems Doctor Reid let the cat out of the bag. I'm sorry." Penelope threw her arms around his wife, hugging her tightly.

"Don't be sorry, be happy! You're going to have a baby! Oh, honey, I'm so glad for you. Have you told Jack yet?" Erin shook her head and Penelope took hold of her hand, starting to tug on her when she stopped. "Is there something else you want to tell us?"

She looked up at him, smiling sweetly. "I'm now Mrs. Aaron Hotchner."

"I thought you were just going to ask her to marry you yesterday?" Dave clapped him on the back and he smiled.

"Well, we're going to be together forever, especially with the baby coming. What did we have to wait for?" Aaron found himself grinning at Dave and Penelope. "We're happy and want to be that way until we face the next great adventure." Penelope nodded at him, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"This is too perfect. My Boss Man and Rin are married and going to be parents! Let's go tell Jack the awesome news!" She linked her other arm with Aaron and led them into the den.

"We have some news for you, Jack," Erin said as she sat next to him on the couch. "Today, Daddy and I got married. And…"

"There's more?" he asked excitedly, touching her face softly.

"What did you ask for at Christmas?" Aaron asked, taking a seat on the other side of Jack.

He began to bounce as he looked between his father and Erin. "That Jesus would give me a baby sister." He threw his arms around Erin, squeezing her tightly. "Do you have a baby in your tummy like Aunt Penny did?"

"Yes, I do, sweetie. They'll be here sometime in September, probably. I have to visit a baby doctor to be sure when they'll make their entrance." Erin closed her arms around Jack, tears rolling down her face, a bright smile on her lips. Aaron leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, enfolding both in a tender embrace.


	28. Chapter 28

They were running late Monday morning as Erin had had to change after a late bout of morning sickness. Aaron held the door to the bullpen, he could see JJ answer the phone, a frown on her face. Putting his hand on the small of Erin's back, he guided her over to the other woman.

"Hotch, have you seen Penelope or Dave this morning on your way up?" Reid asked, looking concerned.

"No, they're not here?" he asked, pulling Erin closer to his side. Suddenly, her hinky feeling was now his.

"No, and they haven't dropped Irene off at daycare, either," Reid replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" JJ asked, obvious distress in her voice. Every head turned to look at her and Erin dug her hand into Aaron's shirt, burying her head in his chest. "Okay, what hospital? All right, we'll be there as soon as we can." JJ hung up the phone, her eyes wet with tears. "There's been an accident," she managed to gasp out before fainting and falling into Reid's arms.

"Quick, get her up to Aaron's office. Anderson, will you bring up some smelling salts? They should be in one of the first aid kits." The young man nodded at Erin and she led the others up to the office. "Jennifer, wake up," she said as Morgan laid her on the sofa. Anderson came up moments later and handed over the tube of salts to Aaron.

Breaking them open under JJ's nose, he watched the other woman blink and struggle to it up. "Careful, JJ, you've just woke up from fainting. Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Sergeant Craymer with the DC police. There's been a horrible car accident. Penelope and Dave's car was t-boned by another car. They've been airlifted to Saint Vincent's and there's no further word on their condition."

"And Irene?" Erin asked, holding rightly to Aaron's hand.

"She's okay. But we should get to the hospital. They'll need us." JJ stood, wobbling slightly before finding her footing. As they hurried down to the parking lot, JJ tossed Aaron a set of keys to one of the SUVs. Erin got in the passenger seat and the others piled in. Aaron took off, lights going, and pushed the SUV to go as fast as safely possible.

About halfway there, his phone rang and Erin dug it out of his pocket, answering it. "Hello? Yes, we're on our way. What? Is he in protective custody yet? Make certain the minute he comes out of surgery he's cuffed to his bed. Show him no mercy." Erin hung up and balled her fists to her mouth.

"What is it, Buttercup?" Morgan asked kindly, reaching up to rub her shoulder.

"One of you is going to have to hold me back when we get to the hospital. I will kill the bastard if I set eyes on him."

"Who, Erin?" Emily aside, adding her hand to Erin's arm.

"Kevin Lynch. He's the one that caused the accident."

"I thought you fired him last March? Why wait until now to do something?" Morgan asked, sighing deeply as he met Aaron's eye in the rearview mirror.

"I have no idea, Derek. I'd thought he'd gone elsewhere looking for work." Erin sighed and pulled out her own cell phone. Aaron heard her take a deep breath and knew she was about to cry.

"What is it, Buttercup?" he asked.

"She texted me just before it happened. Irene finally fits into her three to six month clothes. She sent a picture of them to me." Erin cried then, breaking down at last. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her, Aaron. She's my closest friend."

"We won't lose her, Erin. She's a fighter. Think about when she was shot. A lesser woman would have been dead after a wound like that, and she survived." Morgan pulled out a handkerchief and passed it up to Aaron's wife. She daubed at her eyes and then blew her nose.

"And Dave won't leave his daughter without a father. He loves that little girl way too much to die," Reid piped up from the back, and Aaron nodded. "We've all survived something horrible in this group of people, things that should have destroyed us. Yet we made it through to the other side. Don't give up on them just yet."

"You're quite right, Doctor Reid." Erin curled her hand around her stomach and Aaron drove a little more quickly. He pulled into the emergency room parking lot and parked in the first spot he found. He came around to the passenger side of the SUV and helped Erin out, wrapping an arm around her waist. They led the way inside, and he and Erin went up to the desk.

"Excuse me, we're the family of Penelope and David Rossi."

The woman looked up from her computer. "One moment, please." She tapped away on her keyboard and then looked back up at them. "You'll need to head up to the OR waiting room, I'll write down the directions for you. By chance, are you Aaron and Erin Hotchner?"

"Yes," Erin replied softly, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Would you come with me, please? I have someone who's waiting for you." Erin let go of him and went into the back where the young woman was. A few moments later, they returned, and Irene was cradled in his wife's arms.

"We're her guardians, love." Erin came up to his side and he slipped his arm back around her waist.

He nodded and motioned to the rest of the team. JJ took the diaper bag form Erin and they all trooped up to the pace where they'd need to wait. Irene began to fuss a little and Erin paced with her around the small room. The infant began to root around Erin's breast and he took the bag from JJ, looking for the cooler he knew would have her bottle.

"Thank you, honey."

"So, when are you guys due?" Emily asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm not sure to an exact day, but I'd assume late September or early October." Erin sat next to Emily and they fell into a hushed conversation as the others watched the clock. An hour passed, and then two, and finally a doctor came into the room.

"Penelope Rossi?" Aaron nodded and went to the woman's side. "She had a rough go for a while, but once we removed her spleen, her vitals perked up. I don't know if she'll wake up today, but she's well on her way to recovery. Most likely, she'll be in here about a week."

"And when can we go see her?"

"I'd say in about an hour or so. But only one or two at a time."

"Thank you. And could you tell me any news on Penny's husband, David? He's supposed to be in surgery as well."

"I wasn't part of the team that was working on him, sir. I do know they were still working on him when we wheeled his wife into her recovery room. His doctor will come out like I did and speak with you when he's out of the surgical room." Aaron nodded as the woman turned and left.

He rejoined his wife and she leaned against him. Irene was fast asleep, her bottle in Emily's hand. "Well?"

"One or two of us can see her in about ninety minutes. But the doctor said she'll pull through."

"Wonderful." A police officer entered the room and JJ went up to him, talking lowly for a few minutes.

"Kevin's in protective custody now. The doctor's repaired his broken femur, and he's going to have an armed guard for the moment. They're charging him with two counts of attempted murder, along with driving while intoxicated. They've found evidence in his car to suggest that this was premeditated."

Erin burst into tears, and he slowly stroked her arm. "Shh, sweetheart, Penny's going to be okay. They have the bastard in custody."

"I know, Aaron. It's just, my nerves are so frayed right now. Please, don't let me go."

"Never, my love." She sighed and he looked around the room. Emily was leaning on Morgan, quietly crying, and JJ stared at the clock while Reid fidgeted absently. Movement in the doorway caught Aaron's eye and he looked up. Ashley was there, leaning heavily against the jamb.

"My doctor let me come down here. The accident is all over the news, but they're not saying anything about how they're doing. Have you heard anything?"

Reid sprang up and helped her over to sit on a couch with him. "Penelope's out of surgery, and she going to be fine. We're still waiting to hear about Dave."

"Would you mind if I waited with you?" They all shook their heads and Ashley relaxed into Reid. "Is that Irene? I haven't had the chance to meet her, but I've been following Penelope's blog. It's brought me up to speed on all that happened during my coma."

"Would you like to hold her?" Erin asked, standing. Ashely nodded and Aaron watched his wife tenderly hand the baby over. Taking a seat next to Ashely. Erin smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly, he knew what to say to her.

"Erin?"

"Yes?"

"I know what to say that will change you."

"And that would be?" She focused her gaze on him and everything else melted away as he lost himself in her eyes.

"You are loved."

She laughed. "So, now you're ripping off Josh Groban?"

"No, I'm serious. Penelope loves you. Jack loves you. And most important of all, I love you. Since you've surrounded yourself with love, you've become love." Ignoring the others, he went and knelt in front of her, touching her stomach. "And when our child is born, they'll love you, too."

Erin leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "I love you, my Aaron."

A doctor and a nurse came in and went over to them. While the nurse sat and talked to Erin, the doctor led Aaron over to the door. "Mister Rossi is out of surgery now, though he'll have a tough road ahead of him. His femur was shattered and we had to put in three pins to hold it in place. He also has a few fractured ribs and one punctured his lung. We've reinflated it, but he's going to be on a ventilator until tomorrow morning."

"But he's going to be all right?"

"Eventually, yes. It's not going to be an easy road for him. Unfortunately, you won't be able to see him until tomorrow afternoon." Aaron nodded and the man left.

"Honey, I'm going to go see Penelope now. The nurse is going to help us out with a milk bank for Irene. She's in room 4216." She kissed him and then took the diaper bag from JJ before leaving with Irene in her arms.

Aaron turned and addressed the others. "All right, Erin's going to be here with Penelope. We should get back to work." The others nodded and stood up. He watched Ashley hug Reid, a loving smile on her lips. Reid kissed her cheek and she left the room to go back to her own.

As Aaron drove back to the bullpen, he found himself sighing. He needed to listen to Erin more often. Looking at his team, his family, in the rearview mirror, he knew this would only bind them closer together.


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you coming to see Penelope with us this morning?" Erin asked as she finished dressing Irene. Turning, she looked at him in the mirror, a tender smile on her lips as she cradled the baby.

He smiled back, adjusting his tie. "I'm going to see Dave first and check on his progress. I hope one of them wakes up today. I'm starting to worry."

"It's only been three days, Aaron. Surgery takes a lot out of the body. As long as their vitals remain strong, I know they're getting better." He turned and closed the distance between them, bending to kiss her tenderly. "I love you, Aaron."

"And I love you, Rin." He took her arm and they went down to the kitchen. Jack was sitting patiently at the table and while Erin set Irene up in the high chair they'd dug out of the attic, he poured cereal for his son.

"Momma, may I go with you to visit Aunt Penelope and Uncle Dave? I miss them."

"Honey, you have school to think about first." Erin looked up at him, and he knew what the next words out of her mouth would be. "But have Aunt Jessica run you by the hospital after school. I'm going to be there all day."

"Thank you!" He dug into his food, and Aaron chuckled as he set a bagel down in front of his wife.

"And what about your work?"

"I can conference with Carri over the laptop. Penelope set up the link for me if I ever needed it. I certainly think this counts, Westley." He squeezed her shoulder and then made up a bottle for Irene, while Erin ate. It was weird to thaw another woman's breast milk, but Erin had insisted they keep their goddaughter on the same food she was used to.

When they'd finished breakfast, Aaron herded everyone out and dropped Jack off at school before going to the hospital. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as they rode up on the elevator.

"No morning sickness yet, which is good. I have to drive my car to work tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have an appointment with our OB."

"I want to be there."

"You have a class to teach at that time. You can't get out of it, I already checked. This isn't the big one, anyway. That'll be in twelve weeks or so, when we get to find out what we're having." She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close, so that their hips were touching.

They got to their floor and went separate way, since Dave was in another wing of the surgical recovery floor. A nurse was just coming out of his room and nodded to Aaron as he went in. Dave's chest moved up and down slowly, but he was off the breathing machine, and Aaron smiled as he took a seat next to his friend's side.

"Irene misses her daddy, Dave. You need to wake up soon and see her. I have to teach a class tomorrow, since you're holed up here. God, I hate teaching those kids. None of them ever pays attention to me."

"Maybe, maybe you're boring." Aaron's head shot up in amazement, looking into Rossi's tired brown eyes. "So, what's the damage?"

"Shattered femur, fractured ribs, and a reinflated lung. Erin's ready to crucify Lynch."

"It was him, then. I thought I recognized his weasely face. How're Penelope and Irene?"

"Irene's fine, we've been taking care of her like you wanted." He smiled. "She's good practice for us. As for Penelope, they had to take out her spleen. Other than that, she's fine."

"Wonderful." They talked for a few minutes longer, but Aaron could tell he was sleepy and in pain, so he made his excuses and let to see Erin before he went to work for the day. As he paused outside the door, he heard the happy chatter of two friends, and he began to grin.

"Hello, ladies," he said as he entered the room.

"Hotch! How's my husband?" Penelope asked after he'd kissed her cheek softly.

"Awake and cranky."

"Why does that not surprise me? Thank you for looking after Irene. It means so much that you guys would do this for us. I should have said something about making you guardians but there was never a good time. Erin's told me you've been really good with her."

"Like I told Dave, Irene is good practice for our own bundle of joy coming soon." He kissed Erin and looked at Penelope and Irene. "I'll see you tonight when I come pick up you and Jack." Erin nodded and he left the room, going out to the car. As he drove to the Academy, he thought about what he would tell the class tomorrow He honestly did not like talking to all those kids. If they were all like Reid or Jack, it would be one thing.

Shaking his head, he stepped into the elevator and checked his phone. Aaron smiled when he saw Erin had changed his wallpaper to a picture of her and Jack. He checked his messages and saw a new text from Erin _I missed having you tell me you love me this morning. I love you. Buttercup_

Landscaping his phone, he quickly tapped a reply. _Let it never be said that I don't love my Princess Buttercup. However, you were a little busy talking to Penelope. I love you. Westley_

By the time he'd gotten to his office, he already had a reply from Erin. He pulled out his phone and looked at the display screen. _Aaron! Wonderful news! They're releasing Penny into my care! I'll be over at their house with Jack tonight, okay? Once again, I love you._

Aaron felt his face relax into a grin as he put the phone back in his pocket. Standing in front of the window, he looked down on the bullpen, searching out his team. Morgan was talking to Emily while Reid was working on some paperwork. He must have felt eyes upon him, as he looked up to meet Hotch's gaze.

Reid furrowed his brow and Aaron gestured with his head towards the conference room. The young man stood up and ambled over to Morgan and Prentiss, speaking to them before guiding them up. Aaron quickly joined them, and they looked to him as he entered. "What's up, Hotch?"

"I just got a text from Erin. Penelope's vitals are looking good enough that she'll be released today."

"We should bring them supper. Neither is going to feel up to making anything, after a day like today. They both like Italian, right?" Morgan asked as he wrapped an arm around Prentiss's waist.

"Uh huh," he replied absently. "Where's JJ?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her yet this morning." They all looked out at the bullpen to see JJ rush in, a pensive look on her face. She set her things on her desk and joined them in the office.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. We had a meltdown and it took me forever to calm Henry down. Why are we all in here?"

"Penelope's coming home today. We were talking about bring supper over to her, Erin, and Jack, since they won't be up to making anything. Would you like to come along?" Reid asked.

"Sure, I'll just have to let Will know." JJ smiled a little at Reid and then they all split up to do their work. Aaron found he had a hard time concentrating on his files that morning, given the good news they had received. His class went better than he had expected, though he still did not want to repeat the experience anytime soon. He'd much rather face a mountain of paperwork.

"We're heading home now, Erin. Don't worry about dinner, we're going to make it for you," he said as he shut down his computer.

"Thank you, honey. Ugh."

"What is it, Erin?" he asked, concern tinging his voice.

"My stomach hurts, it has been all day. I think the stress from the last few days is taking a toll on my body."

"Then I want you to sit down and stay seated until we head to our home tonight. You need to take care of yourself, Buttercup, and the baby."

"I know, Aaron. I'll see you soon?"

"As soon as we pick up food. I love you."

"Love you, too, my dearest heart." He could hear the quiver in her voice and longed to be there, to hold her in his arms. "Hurry back." Erin hung up and he stared at his phone, hoping that everything was okay with his wife.

Sighing, he stuffed the phone in his pocket and closed his briefcase, picking it up on his way out the door, joining his team in the bullpen. "All right, so it feels like an evening for comfort food. Erin love macaroni and cheese and lasagna."

"I know the perfect place, Hotch," JJ said, and he nodded, wanting nothing more than to be home and to hold his Erin close to his heart.


	30. Chapter 30

Aaron sat up and stretched, stifling the yawn that came to his mouth. Looking over, he saw his wife was still sleeping, her hand curled protectively around her stomach. "Wake up, Erin," he whispered in her ear, covering her hand with his own.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Mmm, what time is it?" she asked as she stretched.

"A little after six. We have to get ready for the day." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Do we have to? I want to spend the day in bed. I'm still not feeling well." She rubbed her stomach gently and bit her lip as she looked up at him. "This is weird, Aaron. I've never felt like this with any of my previous pregnancies."

"The doctor said everything checked out okay," he protested, trying to push away the hard knot forming in his stomach.

"I know she did, honey, but I have to listen to my body, too." He watched her swallow a few times before she scrambled off the bed and jogged over to the bathroom. Aaron heard her retching and he quickly called in to work, telling her assistant that Erin would be off for the day.

She rejoined him just as he was getting off the phone. "You're staying home. I'll have Jessica spend the day here with you after she brings Jack to school. Go back to sleep, my love."

Erin nodded and crawled back under the covers. Aaron pulled the sheet up around her shoulders, smoothing the fabric and smiling into her face. He gently kissed her before getting up, and could feel her eyes on him as he dressed for the day. "Aaron? What if I lose the baby?"

He turned back to look at her, seeing her tear-stained face. "Oh, Erin. If we lose the baby, it will be okay. You've given me four children already, my beloved." He sat on the bed, reaching out for her hand. She clasped it tightly, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Erin, look at me, please."

She looked up, her lashes spiky with tears. "Yes, Aaron?"

"I love you and will do everything in my power to keep you and our child safe. Rest and try to relax today." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "And if, on the off chance, you miscarry, we'll do whatever you want. Try again, adopt, look into surrogacy, whatever."

She nodded and then nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "Okay. Stay safe, my love."

"I'll call you at lunchtime to see how you're feeling." Gently, he lifted her face and kissed her, letting it linger on her lips. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," she replied, tugging softly on his hair. He'd grown accustomed to this small symbol of intimacy, her way of relieving stress. "I don't want to let you go."

"You have to, though. One of us has to make money today." He gave her another kiss and then stood up. "Sleep, Erin. I'll be home before you know it."

She nodded again, curling up on her side, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. Before he left the room, he took one last look at his wife, worry eating at his gut. He didn't even stop for breakfast, instead bending to kiss Jack's cheek. "Where's Momma?" he asked as Aaron picked up his briefcase.

"The baby is making her extra tired this morning, buddy, so she's gone back to sleep." His son nodded and he caught Jessica's eye, motioning towards the door with his head. She dipped her head once and followed him out to the garage.

"What is it you're not saying, Aaron?" she asked lowly, keeping an eye on the doorway.

"Erin's keyed up, worried about losing the baby, and I would really appreciate if you could spend the day here, looking after her. " He drew in a deep breath. "She knows her body, and if she's worried, I'm worried."

"You won't lose the baby, Aaron. I can work here today and take care of her. Try not to worry."

He nodded, slightly and then stiffened as she quickly hugged him. "Jess…"

"You need someone to look after you, too." She rubbed his back softly. "My sister was never the best at that, but Erin does well. Don't make her worry about you. Let that Morgan guy kick ass for a while. Okay?"

"Yes, Jessica." She let go of him and he smoothed his hair. "I'll see you tonight."

"All right. Do pork chops sound good for supper?"

"Delicious." He got in his car and waved to her as he drove out. Aaron couldn't remember a single thing about the drive in, his mind thinking about Erin and the baby. It struck him how much he wanted this baby, now that he was faced with the very real possibility of losing it.

Parking in his usual spot, he sat there, staring at the steering wheel for a long time before getting out and going up to his office. He noticed Morgan's lights on already and as soon as he set down his briefcase, he went back out to his office. "Good morning, Hotch."

"Morning, Derek. How's Emily this morning?"

"Cranky, which is why I'm here so early. Emily was rather glad to see the back of me, truth be told. I could not get her calmed down for anything and she has a migraine. I hate seeing her cry."

"I know that feeling." He sat down across from his friend. "We're nine and a half weeks along."

Morgan looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"She's terrified of losing the baby, and I don't know how to allay those fears. What if she does miscarry? How do I support her through that?"

"Well, the first thing is to realize that she's looking to you for support. You need to put on a strong front for her even when you feel like breaking down. Like Emily does with me, she draws strength from you. And she's still pregnant. Make sure she's looked after. I know we'll do our part here, at least until you can convince her to go on maternity leave."

"I might have to have Penelope help me out with that one." A knock on the door had them both looking up to see Seaver standing there, a slight smile on her face.

"Hi. Andi told me I had to come up and see Chief Strauss to get my transfer finalized, but she's not in her office. I figured one of you might know where she is."

"She stayed home today. The baby was making her sick so I agreed with her when she wanted to stay home and sleep."

"Oh. So, what should I do? I don't want to disturb her at home, but Andi wants this taken care of today." She sank down in the other chair, looking at him. "Maybe, since you were my direct supervisor, you could sign off on the transfer?"

He was hesitant to agree with her, since he didn't know what the protocol was. "I'm sure Andi will understand if you tell her what's going on," Derek finally said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I would, but no one besides us knows about the pregnancy. Dave made us swear not to let it out, since the stress would be bad for her." Seaver's smile widened. "Though it has been so hard not telling anyone."

"Well, technically, we should wait two more weeks, until she's in the second trimester, to start spreading the news. A lot of miscarriages happen before the twelve week mark. Let me go speak to Andi, she might not believe it coming from your mouth." She nodded and stood shortly after him, following him from Derek's office and down to the fourth floor, where she would be based out of from then on.

"Is there anything I can do, Sir?"" she asked as they made their way down the short hall.

"Not at the moment. Besides, I have the feeling Penelope is going to be glued to her side as soon as she finds out there may be rough waters ahead."

Seaver laughed a little. "There is that. It must be nice having such a close friend."

"It is, but you have to let someone in first. Remember that this time, and try not to hold all your team members at arm's lengths." She nodded as they entered Andi's office. She was working on some paperwork, but looked up when Aaron cleared his throat. "So, I'm losing an agent to you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. You didn't need eight members, while I can always use a fresh face. Did you get her paperwork signed?"

"Small problem with that. My wife is out sick today, the baby was acting up."

"Very funny, Hotchner. When did we skip ahead two months?" She looked genuinely confused, and he realized how well his team had kept everything under wraps.

"Erin and I got married the day after Valentine's, and she's pregnant with our child. You know me, I wouldn't joke about something like this."

Andi's eyes widened as she took in what he was saying. "Why have none of us heard about this?"

"We wanted to keep it quiet. Shepperd knows, of course, but I was as surprised as you are that this is not common knowledge. Erin should be in tomorrow, you can get her to sign the official paperwork then."

"That will be fine. Aaron. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He nodded and left the room, going back to the elevators. As he waited for the car to arrive, he pulled out his phone, texting Erin. _We said goodbye to Ashley today. You'll have to sign her transfer papers tomorrow when you get in. if you're feeling better. I love you._

Getting on the elevator, he bounced on the balls of his feet. It would be a long, anxious, day spent doing paperwork, what with Dave still in the hospital and Penelope still on maternity leave. Oh sure, they could go out on the filed down an agent and with a different technical analyst, but it threw off their balance. Though he did regret grounding the team until Rossi was back, just for the sheer amount of paperwork slack they were picking up.

He'd barely gotten settled behind his desk when the phone rang. "Agent Hotchner," he said quietly.

"Hi, honey." Erin's voice was quiet and small, but still he smiled at the sound of it.

"I thought I told you to sleep."

"I tried. Jessica brought me breakfast in bed and I managed to eat it all. I'm going to try and read a few chapters in my book and then nap for a little bit. I just wanted to hear your voice once more this morning. Have a good day?"

"You, too, Buttercup. I love you."

"I love you, too." They hung up and he sat back in his chair, a gentle peace filling his heart.


End file.
